Trinity
by Rhiannon5
Summary: AU: When Sora and Riku move to Radiant Garden they never expected to be plunged into a war between nobodies and heartless, or to get mixed up in this whole keyblade master business... at least Sora didn't.
1. PRadiant Garden

Rhannion: Okay... so kids... welcome to the ride... there will be violence... and curse words... and... blood! Probably no sex or anything like that... remember violence good/sex bad...

Um... this was written because after I finished the game... it jumped into my head and annoyed the crap out of me. So yeah... I'll shut up now

* * *

**Prologue—Radiant Garden**

A young teen with cinnamon hair signed deeply from where he sat on his mother's porch swing. He leaned his head against the rail and looked out over the ocean. He breathed in the sea salt air and closed his crystalline eyes. What he wouldn't give for the days when he was younger. When things were easier and his only concern was if his picture was good enough for a place on the refrigerator. He was well into daydreams when a gloved hand reached out and grasped the swing. He looked up to see an older boy about seventeen with silvery hair down his back and narrow, intelligent green eyes.

"Dwelling's not going to do anything Sora." He told him firmly and reached out his hand and curled it around one of Sora's. "Nothing is going to change what has happened."

"Yeah… I know." He looked away from his friend, his _best_ friend and closed his eyes.

Nothing could change it but who could forget? The gunshots and the screaming and—

"Torturing yourself over the outcome won't help either." He sat beside him and squeezed his hand.

"I'd like to see you do any better." He attempted to growl but it didn't quite work.

Riku let out a sardonic laugh. "I was never too good at coping. Kairi's waiting though… you know? And she'll be pissed if we stay here too long."

"Easy for her. My parents… they built this house themselves. Then my Dad… and now my… Mom." He let out a shuddery breath and Riku sighed looking away.

"And then my Dad kicked me out… Kairi just wants to help… We'll stay just for a little while all right? Just long enough to find jobs and an apartment. We'll start a whole new life." He spread his hands wide. "You trust me… don't you Sora?"

"Ofcourse… You're my best friend."

"Exactly." He gave him a small smile. "We knew we wouldn't stay in Destiny Islands forever."

"Hm." Sora shrugged noncommittally and Riku wrapped a firm hand around his wrist and tugged him back into the house to find Kairi standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not getting any younger!" She pouted prettily.

"Not getting any smarter either." Riku joked with a smile.

"You wouldn't know a beautiful woman if she smacked you." She grinned. "You too busy being interested in men."

"And when you admit your lesbian tendencies… we'll talk." He wrapped an arm around Sora. "So… everything's packed. I found the wayward bum. What's next on the list?"

"How about we go get some dinner?" Sora asked from under his friend's arm.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

In a quiet room a ginger haired man sat leaning studiously over some papers grading carefully. His bag sat beside him leaned against his leg as he focused on the papers in front of him. He was a part time teacher's assistant or gloried gopher to earn some extra cash on the side—to the students he was well known as Leon "Ice Prince" Loire. 

Leon rolled his eyes as he worked his way through the papers he was grading. He abso-fucking-lutely annoyed and tired of Professor Yeats and his whiny students. He didn't know why he put up with this shit. He slammed the stack of finished papers on the teacher's desk and shouldered his messenger bag. He sighed softly and walked towards the exit. He needed to pick up his sister and get home. He had a paper to write and a full shift at the café tomorrow.

He walked across the parking lot quietly and stretched his arms. A few students waved to him, most notably his not-quite-friend Vincent. He climbed into his old beat up car and headed for home with fond thoughts of not seeing the campus until next week.

* * *

Yuffie Kirasagi-Loire shouldered her backpack and stuck her tongue out at her best friend Yuna. The two were different from their looks, straight down to their personalities. Yuffie had ebony hair and amber eyes while Yuna had almost blond hair and blue eyes. Yuffie dressed in a skater style, much like her older brother's almost biker style while Yuna choice the… prepier side of style. 

"I think that maybe you should reconsider that offer." A voice stated behind her and she turned and pouted at the man in front of her.

Said man was her brother half-brother Leon Loire carefully dressed in his usual white t-shirt, leather pants and jacket. She grinned at him and laughed.

"I don't remember making any offers that I can't fulfill." Yuna choked on laughter behind her and Leon shook his head a ghost of a smile hidden in his eyes.

"Come on kid." He pivoted and headed for the car. "Or I'll leave you."

"You wouldn't dare or—" She cut herself off before she could say Laguna… they both knew he'd do nothing to either of them. Not with how much he loved them. Not with how weak he was.

She sighed as she thought of their shared father. Laguna Loire had buried two wives. Leon's mother in childbirth and her own in a car accident. A man never really lucky in love, the last blow had weakened him substantially. She bit her lower lip sharply before she waved to Yuna and dashed down the steps after him.

* * *

A tall blond leaned on his elbows glaring at the woman across from him. The woman had long black hair that cascaded down her back almost to her waist. The blond's hair was spiky, almost like some kind of bird. Each dressed in black they glared at each other. They were family and actually i liked /i each other though it didn't seem like it at this point. 

"I… absolutely refuse to take one step in Areith's direction. We broke up… It wasn't amicable and I am definitely not going to her birthday party."

"You are going to go. And you are going to be cordial and you are going to like it Cloud Strife."

"So you tell me Tifa Lockheart." He rolled his bright blue eyes and then cocked his head to the side. "I'll give you a weeks worth of chores. I'll clean the kitchen, take out the trash… the whole bit."

"Two weeks."

"Deal." He told her, anything to get out of going to see Areith.

"Fine… but you can't avoid her forever." She gave him an affectionate little smile and tugged on the tallest spike.

"I can try can't I? I can't believe she'll just be okay with the fact that I'm gay." He sat back in his seat and picked up his drink.

"Hey! I'm okay with it." Tifa pouted and crossed his arm.

"That's different. You're my best friend… she's…. my ex."

"Ah… I could kick her ass." She slammed her fists together.

Cloud shook his head and laughed. "My darling Tifa… you could beat up most grown men. I think I can fight my own Areith sized battle."

* * *

Radiant Gardens is a large sprawling city filled with beautiful gardens within every available spot. Sora is amazed at how beautiful it is as Kairi talked a mile a minute about… well he hadn't been paying attention for the last forty minutes so he wasn't quite sure. Riku apparently was because he still commented at all the right times… or maybe he was better at faking it. Kairi pulled into a driveway at a quaint little two story. 

"Um… I thought you lived in an apartment." Riku stated and Sora had to agree.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you… I moved in… with my boyfriend!" She smiled at them as she cut the engine.

"Boy-friend?" Sora was sure his eye was twitching. Kairi apparently hadn't felt the need to tell them a_ lot_ of things in the past six months. At least he hoped it was six months.

"You'll love him! His name is Hayner and he's a bit of a… idiot… but trust me! You'll love him."

Riku rolled his eyes and climbed out and walked around back. "Pop the trunk."

"Move you lazy bum!" Kairi yelled at Sora and the young man jerked up.

"Jeez… I'm moving… I'm moving." He muttered as he climbed out of the car and headed towards the back to join Riku.

Kairi reached out a hand and stopped him. "You'll love it here Sora. I know you will."

* * *

Leon leaned against the counter resting his elbows on it. The Radiant Café wasn't the most popular place in Radiant Garden but it was clean and that had to count for something. He was waiting for an order from the regulars in the corner when the bell rang signaling more customers. He looked over with a sigh as he spotted three guys and a girl. The girl was hanging off the bond guy and the other two had their arms around each other. The taller of the two had silver hair that gleamed and the other had chestnut spikes. Dressed causally they got one of the other waiters to seat them out on the terrace… in Leon's territory. 

"Hey Yuffie… catch the regulars order for me… I've got a table." He called to his younger sister as he walked out on to the terrace.

Yes, Radiant Café was one of the better 'unknown' restaurants of Radiant Garden but he, like his father would never let it go to waste… this was all either of them had left of his mother. She designed and built the place herself. He pushed open the door and breathed the cool autumn breeze before approaching the table.

"What can I get you to drink?" It was his most cordial tone of voice, Yuffie said told him it didn't sound very friendly.

"Um…" The girl looked around and they all nodded at her. "A round of cokes."

He nodded and pivoted on his heel. "It'll take but a moment."

* * *

Yuffie scrubbed a hand across her forehead and promptly glared at the head cook. "You better not be slacking off in there!" 

"Shut up." The head cook called as he set the plates on the counter. "I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Sure… Uncle Cid… Sure." She grabbed the plates for the regulars that Leon had stuck her with. "Just hurry up with that plate for table thirteen! We don't want them waiting too long!"

"You act like I'm the only one back here." He shook his head with a little smile. "Get out of here."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she got off shift from working at the bar in downtown Radiant Garden. It was just shy of three in the morning and she knew that Cloud had probably waited up for her. Not that she needed his 'protection' or anything. She pulled on her coat and waved goodbye to Reno her fellow bartender and headed out the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go home to Cloud or crash at Barret's and work the early shift. A large yawn parted her lips and she decided that her best bet was just to head on home. She was almost to the car when a strange, frail looking creature appeared. It weaved on its two feet with it and stared at her with liquid yellow eyes. 

"What are you?" She asked as she assumed a fighting stance.

It hissed and wiggled before it launched at her. She punched it and it dropped back sliding against the ground.

"I'm no pushover!" She yelled at it.

It charged her again and she turned and dropped her heel catching it in the head and it dissipated into even deeper shadows then those that already surrounded them. She looked around her slowly, still in battle stance waiting to see if anything else would attack. Finding nothing she cursed. Clenching her fists tightly she ran for her bike. Cloud was going to shit a brick.


	2. C1Birth

**Rhiannon: So... here is chapter..1 enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1—Birth

Sora stretched his arms over his head and smiled at the bright sky outside his window. On the bed next to his own, his best friend Riku had brought his pillow down over his eyes. Laughing to himself he all but fell off the bed as he reached to turn off the alarm before it could go off and disturb his friend. A yawn tore its way out of his mouth and he arched his back to remove a kink from it. He grabbed his pants from the day before and pulled them on before making his way downstairs. The house was a bit too quiet and he realized that it was because the owners of the home had gone to work. Work… he and Riku needed to get jobs soon. Maybe he could apply at that café they'd gone to the other day.

"I smell coffee." Riku was almost zombie-like as he headed towards the pot of coffee that Sora had started.

They sat in silence as the coffee brewed, Riku still asleep and Sora surprisingly contemplative. He had had strange dreams last night. Dreams of darkness. He looked up studden to see Riku's oceanic eyes regarding him carefully.

"I can't have anything on my face… I haven't eaten yet." He pointed out but his friend just shook his head.

"You're crying." The older boy pointed out.

Sora shook himself and reached a hand up and brushed at the bruised skin under his eyes. The wetness startled him and he got up and grabbed mugs and nervously began to pour the too hot coffee. Hands covered his taking the pot and the mug away from him and he was turned around and Riku was in his space, too close.

"What's wrong Sora?" He shook his head and the tears seemed to choke him and steal away his voice.

Riku wrapped his arms almost lazily around him and squeezed. Sora clutched him gratefully and breathed in deep the smell of his friend.

_There's only so many places the darkness can get you._

* * *

_I want to live in everlasting light._

Leon glared at his laptop as if it were the sole reason for why his life sucked. He slammed it shut and stood up heading calmly from the door. He stormed through the house but paused to check in on his father. The older man was sitting at his desk with working on business for the restaurant. He looked up and Leon with a fond smile. Leon sighed as the same gunmetal eyes looked back at him from the wrinkled face of a man that had aged far too fast. The inky black hair that his father possessed was down today and he placed the pen down.

"I'm all right." The man answered his son's unspoken question.

"I know Laguna… It's just…" Just what Leon? He asked himself and then shook himself.

"I know." Laguna replied and Leon just nodded. That made sense… he guessed.

He shut the door behind him and slowly walked towards the back of the house towards the practice room that had been built so long ago. The practice room was a dojo style room that Yuffie's mother had built. Yuffie studied the style of the ninja at her mother's insistence while Leon studied the discipline of his mother's family. The gunblade. He fell into the stead rhythm of parry, thrust, guard. They way his grandmother had taught him.

"You work too hard." A soft whispered form the door way and he pivoted on his feet and turned to face Yuffie with the same barely emotionally eyes he always showed her.

"It's hard not to." He set the tip of the blade against the wood and turned to face her. "I can't help but feel…"

"That something's going to happen." She distractedly nodded her head and then stretched her arms above her head. "So what if it does? Nothing we can't handle! After all… I am the great ninja Yuffie!"

He shook his head with slight mirth and lifted his blade to began practicing again.

* * *

_The pieces are still scattered._

Cloud looked up from his laptop to regard the black haired woman before him with narrowed blue eyes. "Darkness… that's all you can think to describe it Tifa?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared back just as fiercely. "It was made of darkness… it had these haunting yellow eyes... It felt like… like a shadow had crossed my heart."

"Somehow—"

"We should talk to Merlin. It could be something serious." She whispered and he leaned his head on his hand.

"What could it possibly be? Avalanche got Hojo and his freak experiment Sephiroth. We were there remembered?" He eyed her and she shook her head firmly.

"This was nothing that Hojo could have cooked up. It… We should talk to Merlin." She finished with a grave look in her eyes. "This could be anything."

"Fine… I'll send him an email. But if this is nothing… you get to explain that to him." Cloud grouched as he pulled up the internet. "Though… if it is more…"

"It is." She stated firmly and grimly. "It is."

* * *

She was pale and blond. Wispy. She should have been insubstantial but she wasn't. She was alone, the room all white and too bright. Everything was white, even her small dress that clung to her thighs and the shoes that adorned her feet. She had been born this way. White and bright and nothing at all. Simply… nobody. She held her sketch book firmly too her chest, her most prized possession… filled with color upon color anything to erase the whiteness of the pages.

"Naminè." She turned to look at the man in red. A red-yellow eye gazed back at her.

"DiZ." She whispered and then looked away. She was nothing to him, his Princess of Nothing.

"The two are preparing a war." She shrugged a bony shoulder at the words.

"Let them fight. After all… a nobody wants a heart right?" She looked up at him with her impossibly blue eyes. "Just like me."

"You are different."

"You ripping me out of Kairi to be your Princess of Nothing changes nothing!" She yelled but there was no anger in her words… just… nothing.

"I needed your power." He shrugged his shoulder.

"She doesn't even know she's missing me." Naminè pointed out quietly. "It really is as if I don't exist."

"As it should be… You shouldn't exist." DiZ liked to hold that over her head as if it mattered. Naminè was learning to care about nothing.

"You disgust me." She opened her pad and slowly traced the blue eyes that she had never seen in person but remembered.

She could almost hear the whirl of darkness as DiZ disappeared into it, probably heading back to his lab to think and plan. The blood feud between the two halves would help to fuel his revenge. She studied the girl in her picture and grabbed a red crayon and slowly filled in her hair.

"Kairi."

* * *

Sora sighed as he pushed open the door to Radiant Gardens to see about the interview they'd called him in for. The café was even practically dead this time of day but he didn't mind. He found his way to the register and was directed to a chair in the back. The owner smiled at him, inky black hair pulled into a ponytail so that his sparking gunmetal eyes shined almost fatherly at Sora.

"I'm Sora Miryoko." He held out a hand and the older man shook it firmly with callous hands, Sora wondered if it was just from working in this restaurant.

"Laguna Loire." He returned with a silly grin. Sora felt relaxed immediately. "I guess I want to start like this… This restaurant means… everything to me."

Sora nodded and idly wondered if the restaurant to him was what his old home—house was to his parents. The older man spared him another bright smile before beginning the interview proper and by the end of it Sora had a job and a friend to greet him each day when he entered the Radiant Café.

He was getting up to leave when he saw his waiter from the other day. His name tag read Leon as he approached the table with a large glace of ice tea which he sat in front of Laguna. He smiled at the obvious relation between them and hoped that the restaurant meant as much to Leon as if did to Laguna. He turned and headed for the door with a grin.

"Took you long enough." Came from the car in front of him.

He gave the occupant a silly grin and climbed inside. "It was an interview Riku… they're supposed to take a while."

"And…" He drawled it out as he pulled the car out into traffic.

"And now… I have a job and you don't." The young boy pointed out with a smile.

Riku didn't reply but reached out and pulled a long cinnamon spike as they sat at a red light before he turned down Kairi's street. Sora whined about it but didn't really mind. He leaned his head against the window and briefly thought about his mother as he looked up into the endless sky before he shook himself. Dwelling on memories of his mother wouldn't do him a damn bit of good.

Riku stretched as he climbed out of the car and looked over at his friend. "How bout we go spar? I managed to get the keyblades from my dad."

"Sounds like—" Sora was cut off and as the sound of someone slamming against the side of the door filled Riku's ears.

The silver haired boy dashed around the car to see his bestfriend lying slumped against the car a peculiar black creature staring at him. Sora had been knocked unconscious by the blow and Riku went to move forward but then it looked at him. Eyes of a murky yellow amber glared at him from its round face. Its clawed hands clutched Sora tightly as it soundlessly stared at Riku.

_You have the key._ A voice whispered in Riku's mind.

His arm shot out of its own accord and a keyblade appeared in his hand. The magnificent keyblade attracted the attention of the odd little shadow creature for only a second before it dismissed him as more creatures appeared. He cut through the black creatures quickly severing limbs and avoiding the wicked looking claws as best he could though he received a cut in his side and across his collar.

_The wielder of the Way To Dawn._

So close and yet so far Sora was suspended in mid-air his heart in the air. The… the creature was stealing it. He divided forward through the heartless and… and then there was one.

It stared up at him with its freakish eyes but it didn't attack. Even though there were no real facial features to distinguish… Riku decided that the creature looked… sad. He let his hand fall to his side. The Way to Dawn disappearing as he lowered it.

"You're… you're Sora aren't you?" He asked quietly.

The creature cocked his head and Riku scrubbed his face firmly. The day had started weird and just when things had got good and normal the Twilight Zone theme had started to play without his knowledge. He lowered himself down to his knees and reached his hand out and wrapped it around the creatures clawed fingers.

"You are Sora… My best friend." A bright light appeared as Riku dared to give into emotion as much as he ever did reaching and wrapping his arms around the little creature. When the light was gone, a sleepy eyed Sora Miryoko was left in his arms. "Well, fuck with all."


	3. C2First District

**Rhiannon: Okay... today is not quite my day... but here is a new chapter anywas...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2—First District

Consulting Merlin had in fact been a good idea. Except that Cloud hated visiting Merlin in his small eccentrically decorated hovel—house. The wizard was dressed in his usual stained blue robe moving around looking at various bottles and books and… things. They sat at the table in the center of the room Cloud with his head in his hands and Tifa carefully explaining the 'situation.'

"Ah yes… I've heard of these things… Shadow… Heartless." The wizard turned and looked at them with serious, serious eyes. "My dear friend Yen Sid told me of this. He said that King Mickey… a king from another world has been combating them but now…"

"But now?" Cloud became very interested. He knew that there were other worlds, but this… this was more then he'd thought if they were aware of the… Heartless.

"A leader has risen among both the ranks. Ansem for the Heartless along with Maleficent and for the Nobodies… Xemnas." The magician looked a bit disturbed.

"Xemnas? Nobodies?" Tifa stared at him her dark eyes wide. "What exactly is going on here Merlin?"

"I… I had been talking to Yen Sid about all this but… King Mickey believes that we are apart of the front line."

"What!" Cloud stood abruptly.

"We are the closest to the World That Never Was." Merlin sighed softly. "Our world may very well be doomed."

"I won't allow that!" Cloud growled.

"Neither will I." Tifa added.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Yuffie and her best friend in the world Yuna walked down the street towards the eatery that was close to school. She loved sneaking out of school for real food and was glad that Yuna shared her sense of adventure. They turned down the alley that was the shortcut and found themselves surrounded.

"What are they?" Yuna asked staring at the creepy white creatures as the seemed to… dance around them.

"I don't have a weapon… do you?" Yuffie asked ignoring the question in favor of attempting to get out of this alive.

"I fight with a staff."

"Shit." Yuffie assessed the situation. "I know a little bit of hand to hand. When I say run… Run." Yuna nodded, Yuffie barreled into the nearest creature. "RUN!"

Yuna took off running towards the school and Yuffie followed. The girls didn't stop running until they reached the steps of the school. They fell against the steps, hearts beating quickly and airways slightly constricted.

"I think… we should start carrying our weapons."

"This… I can agree to."

* * *

"You got attacked by what?" Leon's eye is twitching and Yuffie knows that that is never a good thing.

"These… white creatures." She shook her head and then said. "I didn't get hurt though."

"Get in here!" They both jumped at the urge note in their father's voice and took off for the next room.

Laguna Loire was staring at the television with wide, scared eyes. On the screen was downtown Radiant Garden, practically destroyed. He looked over at them. "Take your weapons. Keep them with you at all times."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked a note of worry entering his voice.

"I'm going to call in a favor. We need to make a safe haven." He got up and headed towards the door.

"You're not going out there unarmed!" Yuffie started moving forward.

"I can still work a machine gun. I'm not that old!"

* * *

Riku clutched Sora's hand tight with in his own as they ran along side Kairi and Hayner towards the large gates. Deep magic had been used to secure what had been named the first district of Radiant Garden. The gated area was surrounded by strong, strong magic to protect the people that had survived the onslaught. Once safely inside the gates he noticed that the population was significantly less then what it had been when he and Sora had moved here. His heart hurt to think of that.

He noticed with a grin that the place that Sora had worked at for all of a week, Radiant Café was up and running. Though, it wasn't exactly a café any longer. It ran food and help to those that needed it as well as the building surrounding it. He squeezed Sora to him tightly, his friend still in wide-eyed shock from the call and then the attack.

"Riku." Sora's voice was smaller then he'd ever heard it. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to survive." He stated firmly. "We're going to survive."

* * *

Cloud and Areith stood just inside the Loire household in front of the acting leader; Laguna Loire as he growled at orders at what Cloud assumed was the defense committee.

"No one who can't fight, who isn't trained is allowed on the other side of the barrier. We don't have enough magic users and stones and devices to guard more then this district. We can't risk it."

"You have constructed walls around a third of the city!" An older man with balding hair stated almost outraged.

"The walls are magical and have doors at each man street that prevent the entrance of these creatures. Humans and animals can pass through freely. Or would you rather we had no protection at all?" Laguna asked as he glared at the men around him. "This is our option of survival. Those that got off world did. And many have already perished. This is our only option."

"Fine." None of the men looked happy about it.

Laguna dismissed them with a wave of the hand and finally turned to acknowledge Tifa and Cloud. He nodded to them with a friendly smile and rubbed at his leg absently.

"I get nervous easily." He supplied as he led them deeper into the house to the living room and beckoned them to sit. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Tifa Lockheart and this is Cloud Strife. We have some information that we think you might be interested in." Tifa stated as she sat on the couch and Cloud sprawled on the other end.

"Oh?" The older man sat on the chair his face strictly business.

"You know of Merlin and Yen Sid right?" Cloud asked from where he sat.

"Of course. Yen Sid trained my first wife at magic." He cocked his head.

"Merlin spoke to us about what the situation is from the outside. We're stuck in the middle of a war between what he called nobodies and heartless."

"So what do we have to do? Just last through it? What?" Laguna asked as the door opened and in stepped a man a about Cloud's age and a teenage girl.

"Apparently they are both after the same thing… Kingdom Hearts." Laguna drew in a breath and his hands shook so much that he clenched the chair. Cloud couldn't tell if it was in fear or anger. Maybe a little bit of both.

"And so here we are again." He shrugged an agile shoulder. "When I worked for the army… we got trapped in the plot of a Sorceress named Adel who was seeking out Kingdom Hearts. I thought I'd never hear of that cursed thing again."

"The sorceress war was over Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts is… the most powerful magical artifact in the world… a collection of hearts." Laguna sighed deeply. "You don't find Kingdom Hearts… You _create_ it."

Cloud coughed uncomfortable when what Laguna was explaining dawned on him. "So what does this mean?"

"Each heartless we kills will feed Kingdom Hearts and soon in the sky of Radiant Garden will appear a huge heart… We are the front line because we are a magical base for it. The artifact will appear here."

"They'll destroy Radiant Garden." Tifa whispered her eyes wide. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I… I don't know. I'll have to consult Merlin and Yen Sid. But there… There has to be something."

"Laguna." The chilly young man finally spoke in a cold monotone.

"Yes Leon?" He asked as he shifted in his chair to regard the man that was obviously his son.

"I found some information that will help us greatly." He spoke as he walked forward, the girl nodding excitedly.

"Oh?"

"Yen Sid connected me with King Mickey who explained to me about the legend of the keyblade." Laguna's eyes widened.

"So there is a keyblade master? This put things greatly in our favor." Laguna murmured tilting his head to his side. "Does he know who it is?"

"The King didn't say. He just said that the time is right and the power of hearts is ready."

"The key hasn't selected a wielder yet… but this is good news. Very good."

"Or maybe it has." Cloud stated. "In Destiny Islands it isn't uncommon for the townspeople to fight with keyblades. After all the Shiren-Kagi family has been teaching how to fight using a keyblade for over a century or so."

"Not the same." Laguna murmured. "There is a sacred teaching and style that the Shiren-Kagi family is forbidden to teach. You will understand… when the time comes."

"I hope so." Cloud murmured as he crossed his arms.

"What if this supposed wielder is on some other world and we can't find him?" Tifa asked.

"He'll come when he is needed most." Laguna murmured.

"I'd have to say now is a good time!" Cloud growled agitated.

"Look… I have the town's defense of the walls here. Later today, Leon is going to round up warriors to create an outward defense line that will go beyond to the doors to patrol and find any other survivors. We have nothing to build an offense with right now. We have no choice."

"I understand." Cloud acquiesced. "But this great keyblade wielder had better be as good as you say."

"He will be." Laguna spoke softly. "He has to be."

* * *

**Rhiannon: Thank god for chapter export... that is what made this post today possible.  
**


	4. C3Keyblade Wielder

**Rhiannon: Erm... it's new character time! I'm not saying how though...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3—Keyblade Wielder

Sora sighed deeply. Since the day that he had been turned into one of those… things. His dreams of darkness had built up in frequency. He often times found that he attempted to avoid sleeping in the hope that maybe he would never have to sleep again. He didn't understand how Riku could be so patient with him.

"Here… drink up." Riku murmured as he appeared and handed him a bottle of water. "I heard today that they contacted a world that has agreed to send aid."

"That's good." Sora felt bad that he sounded so despondent. But ever since…

"Do… do you still think I'm one of those things Riku?" He asked the silver haired boy.

He shook his head firmly. "Of course not. I saved you. I'm not sure how but I did." He wrapped an arm around his younger friend. "You're my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too, Riku." Sora murmured before taking sips of the water. Everything was precious these days. "Do you think… that we'll all perish here… behind the barrier? Never really escaping… never really living."

"No. I have faith. I believe. There are whole other worlds out there. People who will understand and give us aid." Riku tapped a finger to the side of his head. "And you should be the bright happy Sora that you always were. Don't let this get you down. If you were a heartless you wouldn't have made it through the barrier."

"Heartless? Is that what they're called?" He looked up into ocean colored eyes.

"Yes." Riku sighed softly. "Kairi managed to gather some stuff to make a decent dinner now that we're getting food more regularly. You don't have to worry anymore. You aren't a heartless. You're just Sora."

"I think… I think I could enjoy that."

* * *

He was wiry, that was the best way to describe his limber form. He was wiry with flaming hair and green eyes… green like… colored neon lights. He wore the coat that signified him as one of Organization Thirteen, the ruling organization of the nobodies who answered to one person and one person alone. He was patrolling the streets of the world of Radiant Garden. It might have been a beautiful place once but now it was filled with heartless and nobodies.

He heard a scratchy, scraping noise and followed its source to find a teenage boy sitting in the middle of a building with the front blown off. He glared at the red hair man with angry eyes.

"Who're you?"

"My name… is Axel." His smile was predatory and the boy could only stare as he threw off the hood to reveal his bright hair and eyes. And the line tattoos that slide from the bottom, center of his eye down to just over his cheek. "And I've been sent to find you."

"Then you know who I am?" The blond asked standing up full and crossing his arms.

"This I do. Your name is Roxas… got it memorized?" He asked following the careful instructions that he had been given earlier.

"…How do I know what you're saying is the truth?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." He smirked at him fingers curled into loose fists just incase.

"I don't." The boy lifted his hands and two keyblades appeared in his hands and he dove at the man in front of him.

Axel smiled at the thought of a good challenge and brought out his own weapon of choice. Two flaming red chakram as he took his position.

"You're a nobody Roxas… A very powerful nobody… just like me. Fit to be a member of Organization Thirteen."

"I don't believe you." Roxas stated firmly and charged.

The clash of their weapons echoed through out the desolate city, the district as it was nicknamed was too far away to hear the sounds of their lonely battle. Axel merely smirked. Roxas wasn't yet strong enough to best Axel, that would take practice and work. He twisted breaking the stance and sending on of the keyblades flying from the young boy's hand before he spun and brought his elbow down on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

"You'll learn sooner or later Roxas my boy that I don't lie." He told the figure as the blades disappeared and he gather the boy up and over his shoulder. "And damn… I can't believe that Xemnas was right. The boy is the keyblade wielder."

Shaking his head Axel adjusted the weight on his shoulder and opened a portal of inky blackness before he proceeded to walk through it, leaving the place as if he'd never been there.

* * *

"So you really just believe this… faithfully?" Cloud asked the brooding young man that he had been introduced to, named Leon, the son of Laguna Loire.

"I do."

"And it never occurred to you that your father could have suffered a war injury and be batshit crazy." He asked as he looked up from the charred platform he stood on in what had once been Radiant Garden's train station.

"He wasn't injured in the war." Leon's voice was like ice; it wrapped around you and froze you to the spot.

"How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked quietly and Leon frowned, his handsome face scowling and the long scar that spanned across the bridge of his nose from forehead to cheek wrinkled.

"Because I trust my Father." He dug his weapon, a gunblade into the ground idly. "And I trust my Mother."

"I thought your mother was dead?" The blond asked quietly.

"She is." The brunette looked uneasy. "Nevermind. We should keep moving."

"What is it that your father knows about the keyblade? Why is it that he trusts so much?" He grabbed the young man's arm and forced him to turn around.

"Look… I don't know."

"You do!" He shook him. "You know why more then you let on… Why should we trust this? Why should we believe this?"

"My Mother…" Leon looked helpless and then he shut himself off, cold like the Shiva Goddess that Cloud use to read about in books as a child. "My mother wielded the keyblade and my father helped her to defeat the Sorceress Adel."

"That makes no sense! He said that Master Yen Sid taught her magic!"

"A wielder of the keyblade must be skilled in magic and weaponry."

"Like you! You're trained to be like her! Your father is hoping that you—"

"He's not… it's not like that." Leon closed his eyes and turned away from the younger man.

"Then what's it like?" Cloud crossed his powerful arms. "Make me understand it."

"My family is a branch off the Kagi Family… Our job is to… help the keyblade master or masters." Cloud chewed his lip thoughtfully as he considered this information.

He opened his mouth to comment when Leon lifted a gloved hand to silence him. He hadn't noticed that the air around them had gotten still and chilly, like a demon walking under them. Until he realized that there were. Shadow Heartless jumped from the ground into shape and attacked with trembling claws. Cloud blinked with awe as Leon swung his gunblade in a low arch ripping through the creatures before shooting one a distance away before he lifted his bastard sword and began to fight as well.

Through he had to wonder… What other mysteries were the Shiren-Kagi family hiding?

* * *

Yuffie kicked her feet up from where she sat on the edge of the building. She was lonely and she was bored… with a capital B. She had been waiting for Yuna to get off duty for almost an hour. Apparently Areith, the healer was running her into the ground. Then she felt guilty. Areith was doing all that she could to help the people of the town and Yuna… was a good healer. She jumped down from the building and run up the street past the broken sign to the Garden Medical center and pushed open the doors.

Inside was a young woman with long chestnut hair pulled back into a pink bow that matched her pink dress that reminded Yuffie of her short lived candy-striper days. She approached her quietly and jumped when she turned at the last moment.

"How can I help you Miss Kisaragi-Loire?" She asked her large blue eyes shined with caring.

"I'm looking for Yuna. Is she still here?" Yuffie asked tugging on her shorts.

"She left over an hour ago. Said she had to meet you at the tower." Areith paused. "She never showed up?"

"Oh no…" Yuffie turned and dashed out the door running at full speed back towards the outer edges of the barrier. She looked around but Yuna was no where in sight.

She bent over, hands on knees breathing harshly. The inside of the barrier was safe… from the heartless but not from lowlifes that might be hiding around in the bad parts of town. Yuna was much too nice for her own good… She drew in another deep breath into her lungs before she turned and ran along the barrier searching, she was completely unsuccessful. Where the hell could Yuna be?

"Looking for something?" She turned to see a tall figure who's face was obscured by his long black coat and hood.

"You have her don't you?" She asked staring at him wide-eyed.

"Have something of yours?" The figure had a masculine voice and he cocked his head to the side. "I'm afraid I don't have her."

"Then you're of no use to me." She turned and ran away still frantically searching for her friend.

…she never found her.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Yeah... say hi to Roxas... erm... not very trusting is he?  
**


	5. C4Good Son

**Rhiannion: So... you're all actually still reading? Good... I'll try and post at least 3 chapters a week... this is due to change with impending jobs and surgery... but I will do my best!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4—Good Son

Riku pulled his long silver hair back over his shoulder and gently dipped a cup into the soup Kairi had made. Months had passed in the place, too many months to count. The air outside was blustery as he could firmly attest to. He sat the plate down at the table and closed his eyes. He had been waiting… and waiting for the damn keyblade master but he never came. If only he could find the keyblade master, teach them the secret art…

For the first time in six months Riku thought about his family. In all that had happened he didn't even stop to wonder what was happening to Destiny Islands or to his parents. He gritted his teeth and stared down at his cooling soup.

"I've always been a bad son." He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand.

"You aren't a bad son." He looked up at Sora who smiled at him fondly. "Some dads… just don't learn to appreciate their sons."

"Only you could say something like that and make me believe it. Maybe it's because of how much you believe it." The silver haired boy smiled indulgently at his best friend. "You're still an idiot."

"Jeez… way to make a guy feel special." Sora murmured and then he sobered. "Something has got to happen soon Riku. We've been here over six months. The patrols are losing people; the fighting is getting worse—"

"The barrier is holding Sora. That's all that matters." Riku stated firmly as he lifted the soup bowl to his mouth before he drank the mixture.

"Some bright side." Sora rolled his eyes. "I want to join the barrier patrol. I want to help."

"Why?" Riku cocked his head at him.

"We're warriors. We should help!"

"Sora! Riku! Come with me to the front lines!" Hayner yelled staring at them wide-eyed from where he clutched the door.

"What is it?"

"Heartless have invaded!"

"But how!" Riku dropped the bowl.

"This strange guy in black let them in." He sucked in a deep breath. "He said it was to draw out the keyblade master."

"Where!" Sora asked frantically.

"On the south end."

"That's where Kairi is!" Sora stood up and took off running. He had no weapon but he figured he could fight with a stick…or something.

The three boys took off as fast as they could run for the far end of their safe haven, the first district.

* * *

Kairi shoved the hair out of her eyes and glared at the beings before her. She was trapped behind three men, barely armed trying to hold the black creatures back as they brandished their claws. Most of the creatures sported claws, some swords or shields. They were all terrifying. She growled, if there was one thing that Kairi Geffan hated most, it was feeling helpless. She shoved the man out of the way and began to walk forward. Half way there she threw out her arm and long silver and black keyblade appeared in her arm.

_The wielder of Oblivion._

"Stay away!" She yelled swinging in a wide arch and killing many of the creatures. The people around her stared in confusion as the creatures surrounded her. "RUN!"

They people did as she said swiftly though she knew they felt a twinge of guilt at abandoning her, weapon or no. She wasn't as well trained as she could have been or should have been. She wasn't sure how long she could hold them off… but they had raised the alarm twenty minutes ago. They would be here soon.

"KAIRI!" She looked up to see Sora and the others as gasped as she was caught by a long arm of a large, fat heartless and flung into a wall.

"I'm all right!" She called, not realizing that one was closing in on her with the intent to steal her strong heart.

Sora ran and dashed in front of her. He flung his hand forward and a large keyblade appeared in his hand much the same as it had appeared in Riku and Kairi's hand. It's gleamed with intent and shined brightly. Riku stared with widened eyes.

_The master of the keyblade, the wielder of Sleeping Lion—the keyblade of Raine Loire._

Riku stared with wide bright eyes. How was it possible? How could it be here? Here of all places… the Sleeping Lion… he'd only ever seen pictures of it. He jumped as he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Leon, the son of their leader Laguna Loire.

"It's as I suspected." He whispered.

"But… but how would you know?" He turned to look at him. "I'm from the Shiren-Kagi family and I never even suspected—"

"My Mother… was the last wielder… When Adel broke the Kingdom Key, my father forged he Sleeping Lion for her." He whispered as his gunmetal eyes focused on Sora who swung the keyblade with focus and intent destroying the few heartless left. "The keyblade wielder has been found."

"You're wrong." Riku murmured.

"Oh?"

"There is a Trinity this time. Kairi, Sora and I." Riku looked over at him looking for a reaction.

"Darkness, the road and then… light." Leon sighed and then spoke louder. "You all should come with me." He turned and began to walk.

"But…" Sora gestured to the bodies lying on the ground.

"There is nothing we can do. They'll disappear after a while and turn into nobodies… There's nothing we can do to stop it." The older man admitted. "And I also have a man that would like to meet you… All three of you."

"What about me?" Hayner asked after he finally got over his shock of seeing Kairi fighting so… ferociously.

"You can come as well. You may yet be important." He turned and headed towards Radiant Café.

"Shouldn't we head towards your home? Wouldn't that be more private?" Sora asked as he recognized the way.

"My father is organizing a new mode of defense for the town. Also, Merlin had wanted to speak to us about his latest conversations with Yen Sid and the King." The taller man sighed. "At least we have hope now."

* * *

"This is great news!" Laguna spoke with shinning eyes. "And you Riku… are of the Shiren family… you know the secret teachings?"

"I do." Riku stated firmly as he tried not to shake his head in confusion. This guy, this friendly, fatherly man was related to… Leon? He didn't think it was possible.

"Good, good." He paused and closed his eyes. "I'll be sure and inform the king of this… Leon will be your guide."

"We don't need a guide." Kairi stated. "We don't need to endanger anyone else."

"The Shiren teach, the Kagi guide." Riku stated looking at her. "The balance of this is important."

Kairi nodded but then sighed softly. "I wield the Oblivion."

"I wield the Way to Dawn."

"And I wield the Sleeping Lion." Sora spoke and then paused. "That was the former master's blade right."

"Yes." Laguna looked melancholy all of the sudden. "My wife was the first to wield the Sleeping Lion."

"Oh." Sora sighed deeply realizing that he'd touched a sore spot. "But… but what are we supposed to do."

"…stop Ansem." Sora looked over at Leon, sky to gunmetal. "It's the only way to survive."

"The only way?" Sora nodded and then looked up with a bright grin. "We'll do all that we can."


	6. C5Burnt Out Legacy

Chapter 5—Burnt Out Legacy

Roxas stared down at the two keyblades in his hand. The Oathkeeper and the re-forged Kingdom Key. The blond could clearly see the markings of the darker metal used to forge the pieces back together. What he didn't get was why him? Why had the keyblade picked him of all people? A nobody no less.

"You think too hard." A large hand set on him and he looked up at his comrade of sorts among the dreary city in which he lived.

"Someone has to think between the two of us." He smirked and the red haired man looked wounded.

"So cold Roxas!" He smirked and then dropped down in the chair across from him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing work for our leader Axel?" He asked and Axel scratched his jaw idly.

"I got it done." He shrugged. "Saïx has the girl and will probably torture her for information and then turn her into a nobody. He is rather cruel like that."

"Marluxia will be furious."

"Marluxia is always furious." Axel waved a hand away. "I don't know why Xemnas puts up with him but… Ah, it's not for me to say."

"Because he needs him. He needs all of us." Roxas tipped his chair back and put up his feet. "We are important. We are the Thirteen Travesties."

"Thirteen nobodies of higher intelligence made to wield Kingdom Hearts." Axel waved his hand as if to brush the topic away. "Let's talk about happier things."

"We don't have the capacity to be happy."

"Jeez… Always a realist aren't we Roxas?" The red head asked as he put his hands behind his head. "I much prefer to think of… being something other then a tool."

"Why?"

"Unlike you or any of these other bums… I chose to give up my heart… and then I killed my heartless."

"Why would you do something like that!" Roxas sat up and stared at him confused.

"One day you'll understand." Axel stood up and headed towards the door.

"Tell me Axel." Roxas stood up.

"When we met… if I had a heart… it would have been love at first sight." The door swung shut as Roxas stared at the swinging door with wide-eyes. How the—

"Why do you always do this to me Axel!" He called into the empty room. "We don't have hearts! We'll never have hearts!"

_The oath and the promise are never broken._

* * *

Yuffie sat beside Leon in the dinning room. Her older brother looked tired, but he had gone out on a late patrol the night before. She set a bowl of soup in front of him. 

"I heard that you found the keyblade wielder last night while I was hunting for Yuna." She whispered as she sat down.

"I did… a trinity." He smiled thinly at her, one of the few people that he smiled for. "I want you to help me guide them."

"But Laguna…" She looked fearfully.

"He had us trained to do this. It is time for us to honor our family, the same way that he did with my mother." Leon tapped her on the top of head. "This is what we've been trained for."

"But I thought…"

"No one could have expected for this to happen. It… doesn't seem possible that nobodies would ever get a high enough process to want to… control Kingdom Hearts. But they do. And because of that… we have no choice."

"What if they open the door to darkness? Then what will we do?"

"Everything that we can." Leon stated firmly and then almost wilted before her eyes. "Everything that we can."

* * *

He is fabled, the Lunar Divider—otherwise know as Saïx. He was the unofficial second in command of the nobodies. Xemnas' right hand man. He was sheer proof that number had nothing to do with your place in the order. He stood on the balcony beside his master in the World That Never Was looking out into the dark sky with no moon in the direction of Radiant Garden. 

"The magic is too strong for us to break into the first district. Those of the Organization can get in almost as if they are human but not… the lesser and only on occasion do the very strongest of the heartless make it through… if the patrols don't pick them off first."

"This may yet be to our advantage. After all… Ansem and I both have the same goal. Kingdom Hearts." The two silver haired men regarded each other carefully.

"What of Maleficent and Pete? Those bumbling fools might get in the way." Saïx commented as he sat on the ledge. "I gave her the hint… that Radiant Garden is the base world as you asked me to."

"She will help us gather hearts of course. The keyblade master will be distracted by her hordes of heartless while we defeat Ansem and take Kingdom Hearts for ourselves. Neither of them are a challenge. After all, we could always send Roxas or Axel or even Larxene out for some target practice and be rid of them. The plan… is perfect."

"Good." Saïx replied and yet again they regarded each other almost as if they were wary of each others intentions. As nobodies they knew no emotion and maybe they didn't know trust either for they regarded each other with a lack so deep that they might as well have been enemies working towards a common goal.

"I understand that… The Shiren-Kagi family is based in Radiant Garden."

"There is nothing left of the Shiren. Freeshooter saw to that." Saïx pointed out. "They were on the Destiny Isles fighting with the keyblades and there they perished."

"That is not good. If the keyblade master doesn't learn how to connect the worlds… then we'll have even more work on our hands."

"But it is for us to do at our leisure surely? What need do we have for the other worlds until Kingdom Hearts is fulfilled."

"We need their hearts. There isn't enough hearts in just Radiant Garden." He lifted a fine silver eyebrow. "For Kingdom Hearts a great many hearts is needed and then my dear Saïx… we can have the hearts we so desire."

"Does this mean you will once again don the name Xehanort?"

"Of course not. That name doesn't have power befit me. Xemnas shall always be my name. The leader of Organization Thirteen."

Saïx sighed, long suffering. "The creator of the Thirteen Travesties."

"It won't be long. Once we destroy what is left of the Shiren-Kagi Family… There will be nothing in our way."

* * *

Riku shrugged on a jacket and climbed out of the apartment building and on to the roof. He walked the length of the room with measured, even steps before he jumped the little ledge that led him to the next roof. He continued on this way until he was to the end of the block where he stopped and stared out into the dark night towards the barrier. They'd finally gotten some kind of report from Destiny Islands. There had been few to no survivors. There was nothing left of his family. Of their legacy but him. 

"Everything seems rather fragile doesn't it?" A voice whispered behind him.

He jumped and turned to see a man in a black coat but he couldn't see his face and wondered if his life was in danger. He didn't recall ever seeing anyone like this, although there were thousands of people within the barrier. Maybe… He shook his head, he couldn't let his guard down.

"You don't know whether or not to fear me…" The hooded person cocked their head to its side. "Maybe you should?" It was a question and that only served to confuse Riku even more.

"When they realize that you're alive they are going to want to kill you. Riku Shiren." He crossed his arms. "Xemnas could send any number of assassins after you."

"Are you one of them?" Riku threw his arm out and the Way to Dawn appeared in his hand.

"Assassins are silent, they do not warn… got it memorized? I have my reasons for wanting you alive. Important reasons." He turned to walk away. "One last word of warning… beware the one called… DiZ."

"Who are you!" Riku ran forward but a black portal appeared in front of the being and they disappeared. He came to a stop where the being had stood and shook his head. "I am _so_ not prepared for this."

He jumped the ledge and looked up into the moonless sky and sighed deeply. He took a hand and carelessly pushed silver hair out of his eyes and put his keyblade away. Tomorrow, he'd ask to talk to the King and then maybe… maybe he could figure out what he was supposed to do. As the last of the Shiren family.

"Maybe it's a good thing that they'll all die out with me. The end of this burnt out legacy."


	7. C6Listless Corpse

**Rhiannon: So... erm... I've been having way too much fun with this story... it's a monster but that's okay, I love it. Er... yeah, so read and review and all that jazz I guess...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6—Listless Corpse

"The King would like to meet with you all on a neutral world. He wants to speak with you of the state of the heartless." Laguna murmured when they met for lunch in the Loire household.

Cloud sputtered into his drink and then stared around at the other occupants of the room. "You can't really expect Tifa and I to babysit these kids just because—"

"Sora Miryoko is the keyblade master. Kairi Geffan is the wielder of Oblivion, Riku Shiren as well as Leon Loire and Yuffie Kisaragi-Loire." The older man paused. "They have to go. The Trinity and the Guide. I know it's a lot of people but they can all fight. Cid Highwind can only spare one ship. And you know enough to be of use."

"That's taking five warriors off the defense." Cloud pointed out.

"I'm not taking anyone off the defense. The King request to see three people. The Trinity. Leon will pilot the ship and the rest of you will man the defense until they get back."

"That's dangerous." Leon spoke softly.

"It's necessary. The King has chosen the place. It is called Twilight Town. According to him, this is a place where there are neither nobodies or heartless." Laguna sighed. "We have to trust him."

"When do we go?"

"The King will open up the pathways for you. We merely have to wait until he sends the word."

"And when will that be? How long will the nobodies and the heartless ravage whatever's left of Radiant Garden while we—"

"We have no choice in this." Yuffie slapped her palm down on the table. "The King will give us much needed supplies. We can't do this on our own, surely you understand this?"

"I know! But I can't just sit by and watch as people die!"

"And we can!" Sora asked highly offended. "Until the King sends for us, the rest of us will join the patrol."

"All right." Tifa finally spoke. "Settled down. We all want what is best…even if we don't know at this point. What the King has to say is important and we should listen. I bet even Merlin would agree with that Cloud."

The blond grudgingly agreed.

"Then I guess this meeting is adjourned. For the time being Leon runs the scouting system so he'll give you three your assignments." He nodded to the trinity of keyblade wielders. When it's time to go… I'll in form you."

* * *

Roxas started from the dream that he had been trapped in and climbed out of his bed. He wasn't sure of what it was about the World That Never Was that disturbed him so much, but he had never been this restless when he'd been foraging for food in the ruined buildings that Axel had found him in. He lifted his hands and in them appeared two keyblades. The Oathkeeper and the Kingdom Key. The question never seemed to leave his mind… why him? 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again… You think too much." He looked up to see Axel leaning against the doorframe and sighed. The look in Axel's eyes could have been misconstrued as worry but Roxas knows he doesn't feel the emotions that he shows liberally.

"You'd think a lot too if you were in my position. I overheard Xaldin and Vexen speaking of one called Sora… I want to find him." He admitted quietly.

"Xemnas would never allow you to do that." Axel pointed out quietly.

"Who are you to stop me?" Roxas turned and glared at him. "How do I know that you're a true friend? Maybe you're just here to control me for Xemnas! This… Sora person is important to him, is he not."

"Roxas… Roxas… I am the _only_ friend you have within the Organization and you'd do well to remember that." Axel walked forward carefully. "If there is one person that I can't manipulate it's you. Xemnas didn't put me in charge of you. _I_ put myself in charge of you."

"But why?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Not all nobodies are self serving." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways… I have an assignment… I'll be back in a few days."

"What kind of assignment?" Roxas cocked his head to the side, usually he went on Axel's assignments.

"Apparently… Zexion apparently found something of interest on his scouting missions. A girl called Naminè who is being held by DiZ. He wants me to kidnap the girl… She's a nobody."

"And why not have Zexion do this?" Roxas asked cocking his head. "It's his finding."

"I'm the better sneak I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his lanky body out. "Listen Roxas…You be careful while I'm gone okay… There are certain things happening right now… things you'd be better off staying neutral in."

"I'm not a child Axel." Roxas pointed out almost petulantly and Axel laughed.

"I know you're not… but you're the closest thing I have… to a friend." He turned and walked out the door and whispered when Roxas was out of ear shot. "You make me feel like I have a heart."

"Those seem to be delusions of grandeur." A cold voice whispered to his left and the fiery redhead turned to face the lone woman with an almost predatory smile.

"Why my darling savage nymph… I thought you of all people would use a line a bit less… cliché?" She scoffed at his words.

"Such a fool Axel… Marluxia and I were just discussing the other day about how it seems that you have no regard of the organization but merely fawn over that child." She taunted and Axel rolled his eyes.

"We all do our parts Larxene… you know that." He smiled almost coyly at her. "Plus I have been holding up my end haven't I?"

"Of course." She smiled, her shiny teeth gleaming from the neon lights. "Marluxia almost has Castle Oblivion ready for action."

"Good." He turned and headed towards the door. "I'll deliver one Naminè, Princess of Nothing as asked."

The savage nymph fell in to step with him and even placed her hand in his. "One must always be carefully of the flurry of dancing flames… they might never know when they will get hurt." She spoke and gave his hand a quick squeeze before she parted… presumably to head back to Castle Oblivion.

"Man… all these places have such depressing names. The World That Never Was… the Castle That Never Was… Castle Oblivion… I can't wait until I can live on the other side." Axel spoke under his breath as he headed out into the eternal night and vanished into the portal of darkness.

* * *

Deep with the planes of existence between the World That Never Was, Twilight Town and Radiant Garden exists a small island and upon this island is a large and daunting castle. Few have seen it, merely thinking it an illusion as they travel past it in the gummi ships unable to completely see the castle that exists on more then one plane. This tall and daunting castle is made of complete and utter darkness and is simply called Castle Oblivion. 

Inside the castle is where Marluxia resides instead of inside the Castle That Never Was. He is a rather cold man, his heart had left him long in spirit before he ever became a nobody. His true name lost to himself not that he cares to regain it. He seeks the goal of Organization Thirteen, to gain a heart and unimaginable power through Kingdom Hearts. But like most of the Organization his trust is not easily given. He no more trusts Xemnas or Saïx as far as he can throw them.

"You think too hard about the wrong things." A voice commented behind him and he turned to see a young man clad in a black coat much as himself.

"Zexion." His voice was cold in greeting but the other boy was use to that. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against a pillar.

Marluxia was never sure what to think about Zexion, to him the boy probably wasn't the best to use in his plans. But then again… strange bedfellows often work well together. His main problem had to be Zexion's manipulative nature. Marluxia could frankly admit that he was often paranoid of his fellow Organization members but something about Zexion unsettled him more then most.

"The Graceful Assassin and the Savage Nymph work well together don't you think?" Zexion commented, his lips barely moving.

"And what of you, the Cloaked Schemer?" Marluxia lifted an eyebrow.

"Surely you realize that you and I are on the same side Marluxia. I merely wish to have a heart. You and Larxene can keep the power." Marluxia nodded distractedly, maybe the thing that unnerved him most about Zexion was that he knew nothing about the boy. Other then that he was one of the originals—there was no mention of a spell or an element or much of anything. And though he spent plenty of time around the boy, there was never any forth coming information no matter how cunning he proved himself to be.

Zexion was a master of words and could parry the slightest inquiry with the slightest of intonations that even the most cunning of word masters might have a hard time, sliding underneath that shell to peer at what was inside. And the thought of that, had Marluxia worried. For who was one… who did not want power?

"My, my Marluxia… sometimes it surprises me… how nervous you are… we're nothing more then corpses." Zexion smiled at him.

"That's not true." Marluxia stated feeling that he for once had the upper hand. "We are nobodies… And Kingdom Hearts will make sure that we are sombodies."

* * *

Kairi tapped her pen against her lip and sighed deeply, she hadn't actually admitted that it bothered her to anyone else, but, the fact that she was the one to fight with Oblivion bothered her. Of all of them she would figure Riku would be the one. He was arrogant to say the least. At least that was the way he came off some of the time. Sora understood him better then she did. She put the pen down and called the blade to her and stared at it idly. 

It was long and graceful, covered in a black metal that she couldn't name. It was interwoven with silver and gleamed in a deadly way. It was like the key to a deep, dark torture chamber in an old castle. She sighed as she rolled it in her hands. She was the dark member of the trinity.

She could definitely understand why Sora was the light end. He was always nice and kind and willing to help. There seemed to be no darkness within his soul to find. He was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met and he hoped that nothing would change that.

Riku… Riku didn't seem like the one that would be the road between darkness and light. H had his moments of arrogance and sarcasm. He was… at least to Kairi more like the person who would be a representative of darkness. Maybe the King would have the answer to her questions. Until then… she put the keyblade away. Until then, she had the people of Radiant Garden to protect as best as she could.

"Kairi?" She looked up into the gunmetal eyes of Leon Loire. His lips were thinned into the seemingly permanent frown that he seemed to be always wearing.

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. His hair was messier then usual and his shirt was covered in sweat, he must have just come off duty, she _had_ been sitting there for a long time.

"I have someone that I want you to meet." He murmured drawing her forward. She shrugged and got up to follow him.

He took her to the far side of the first district, straight up to the high walls where sat part of a cemetery. The grave just before the wall was small and Leon knelt down next to it and placed his hand atop it.

"I want you to meet the last keyblade wielder… Raine Loire, my mother." Kairi stared at the stone and felt guilt roll in her stomach.

"What… what happened to her?" She asked afraid that this had something to do with some kind of horrible fate.

"Nothing that you're imagining." He gave her a sardonic look that he was only use to seeing on Riku. "She died in childbirth… I've never physically met her."

"That's awful." She whispered as she sunk down beside him.

"I guess… Laguna always tells me that I'm just like her. And that's comfort enough." He stood up. "You don't understand why you were chosen to wield Oblivion do you?"

"I don't…" She admitted sheepishly.

"I believe you were given Oblivion because you will always stay light at heart even in the deepest darkness." He turned and headed back towards town. "What you represent are your strengths. Sora's willingness to help and love. Riku's willingness to do whatever it takes for the ones he loves. And your perseverance even in the darkest hour."

"I understand." She whispered as she moved to follow him. She paused at the corner to look at the burial site of Raine Loire and then smiled. Maybe being the wielder of Oblivion wasn't so bad. "Yeah, at least my keyblade doesn't look like Mother Nature puked it up."


	8. C7Destiny Arose

**Rhiannon: So... I got a new laptop that has a working 'n' and 'e' key... I'm all happified! Oh, so I've decided to keep with the whole three chapters a week as long as possible. It gives me enough time to stock a bunch of chapters and motivate my lazy self to beta read it.**

**Yeah, not that any of you care... so here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 7—Destiny Arose

Axel paused outside of Castle Oblivion with the girl, Naminè… that Xemnas had so coveted. She didn't seem like much, but a nobody, was a nobody. And ones that could manage to make human form were of course… important. And yet, here he was doing exactly what Xemnas had feared. He gave her a little push forward.

"I can't guarantee that Marluxia and Larxene will be any nicer to you then DiZ was but…"

"You want a heart." It was the first time that the young blond girl had decided to speak.

"All of us at in the Organization want a heart." He shrugged idly as he walked her towards the entrance.

"Are they all like you though?" She asked as she learned forward and looked up into his face. "Do they all have the ability to gain a heart like you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked wiping a hand across his mouth. He had no heart, no fear, no love and no emotion. No matter how much he played at emotion he wasn't sure he was capable of being a somebody.

"I… have a bit of an understanding about hearts. I think you'll understand what I mean later."

"Jeez…" Axel rolled his eyes. "Marluxia! One Princess of Nothing as promised." He called out into the castle from where they stood just inside the grand doors.

"You can't hide your true intentions from me Axel." She whispered as the wild haired nobody appeared.

Marluxia grinned in spite of himself. He nodded in acknowledgement of his fellow nobody and then regarded the blond slip of a thing before him. For a nobody, she seemed almost like an epitome of light. Blond hair and blue eyes with a white dress and sandals. It seemed that there was nothing about her that screamed darkness.

"Welcome to my castle." He leaned against his large pink scythe.

"Well, aren't we going for a good first impression?" Axel rolled his eyes. "I need to get back and tell Xemnas that I screwed up and you had to step in. He won't mind that she's been waylaid here."

Axel walked back out without seemingly a care in the world but… Naminè's words haunted him. How could she possible know what his true intentions were? And what did she mean when she said that he 'had the ability to gain a heart?' He shook his head clear of those thoughts and called a portal. He had more important things to worry about.

Tifa sighed from where she stood outside the barrier, the area around her was calm and quiet… almost two quiet. It had been a month since they'd last heard from the King and that worried her. She jumped off the ledge she'd been sitting on and turned back towards the first district.

"How's you side looking?" She spun on her heel and saw Sora waving at her.

"Pretty good and clear!" She called back. "Nothing more then shadows for me… what about you?"

"I got a defender! But it went rather well… I think." He bounded over to her and she saw the long cut on his arm and sighed softly.

"Let me take a look at that." She held out her hands and he place his arm in them but smiled brightly.

"You should see the other guy." She rubbed a bit of potion into and breathed on the cooling liquid as it sealed over the wound and began to heal it as quickly as it could. "I hope there's word from the King when we get back."

She nodded her agreement and turned and started to walk back towards the walls. "Come on Sora." She called and he ran to catch up with her long strides. He might still be short right now, but he was still growing, at least he had that on his side. She walked up to the large doors and was about to push on open when the crackling noise that they'd come to associate with the larger of heartless filled the air.

Sora spun and watched as the defender lumbered forward. He backed up a bit and looked over at her. "This… this can't be good."

"Well we can't leave it. It's disturbingly close to the barrier." She pointed out as she cracked her knuckles and assumed a fight stance.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Sora leveled his keyblade and charge it.

Tifa took a running jump and flipped over the large beast and began to beat it from behind as Sora distracted it, into focusing its attacks on him. She gave one last hard punch when she heard Sora yelp in pain. Afraid that the boy had been hurt she dashed around the beast on to see him pouting down at his pulled wound.

"Big baby." She muttered affectionately.

"Meanie!" He pouted as the headed inside the district. A month and they'd all become fast friends. Then again… any body you fought with day in and day out would probably become a fast friend. After all, you had to trust them with your life.

"I'll race you to the café." Tifa spoke and then took off.

"Cheater!" He called as he ran after her.

Roxas closed his eyes and pressed his hands firmly against the wall in front of him. Once again he was plagued with thoughts of his other. The thought of going and finding his other was becoming more appealing day by day. Being the youngest and the last of the Organization was hard and hectic. He was often looked down upon among other things. Even Marluxia and Larxene got more respect then him and he was sure that Xemnas had set Axel on them to watch their actions.

"I just want to know why." He muttered under his breath and turned as he heard the door open.

A large hulking member of the Organization stood in the doorway. The figure pushed off his hood to reveal his broad face and dark red hair as if that would have Roxas identify him faster, though his hulking size did that rather fast.

"Lexaeus." He nodded his head at the older member, the silent hero. "What do I owe the visit?"

"I heard you were having problems… with the fact that you were chosen to wield the keyblade." He shrugged idly and leaned against the door.

"I other words Xemnas sent you to confirm what I was thinking… Right, Lexaeus?" He asked lifting a blond eyebrow.

"Maybe." He gave nothing and Roxas wished he was sent one of the more emotional members, putting him and Lexaeus in a room together was just asking for long silences.

"This Sora… is apparently who he wants right? The keyblade master…" H scrubbed a hand over his face. "He's a heartless isn't he?"

"No." The world stopped Roxas before he could continue on his rant and then he turned to look at Lexaeus.

"Then what is he?"

"He's human again. His strong heart and the strong hearts of his friends allowed him to become human again. But, you still possess half his power."

"So that's why I'm here." Roxas stated crossing his arms. "It's not due to whether or not I deserve a heart. I'm simply a tool."

"No one is saying that." The taller warrior spoke.

"Oh please… leave me in peace. Go back to your power struggled with Marluxia and Larxene." He pulled his hood up over his head. "Sora is my somebody huh? Then maybe we should meet."

"I can't allow that." The hulking warrior pulled his weapon a large tomahawk to the forefront. "If you merge with Sora that will cause a problem for us."

"Problems for you?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "It was fate that created me. If it weren't for a random attack I would still be where I belong."

"Is it so wrong Roxas… that you exist?" Lexaeus asked quietly.

"I haven't decided yet." He called a portal and headed towards it. "And don't worry about whining to Xemnas… I just need to be alone."

"If you betray the Organization Roxas… we will have to fight and I will not hold back."

"I don't expect you too. After all, nobodies have nothing."

"I have good news." Leon spoke as he walked up to Riku.

"Oh?" The silver haired boy turned to face him with a small sardonic smile.

"The King has arrived in Twilight Town… he's opened the path." Riku nodded, he for one enjoyed Leon's company and couldn't have asked for a better guide. He moved to walk with the young man.

"So… when do we leave?"

"As soon as everyone is rounded up. Kairi's on a rotation right now. So as soon as she gets back." The walked in amicable silence for a few moments before Riku spoke.

"Have you ever met the King before?"

"Once or twice." Leon shrugged. "He fought alongside my parents."

"Wow." Riku didn't bother hiding the fact that he was impressed. Leon wasn't one to lie or mince his words and he respected that

Riku paused outside of the café and heaved in a deep breath. Almost a year now… and his life was so different. He wondered what his father would say if he found out that he was a keyblade wielder? It had surprised the hell out of him to say the least. And that Sora was the keyblade master? He could almost see his mother, a soft, thoughtful smile hidden behind her hand. She had told Riku that the runes had spoke of great promise with in Sora. He'd bet she'd never expected anything like this.

"Don't think so hard!" A voice spoke behind him as a hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned and rolled his eyes at Yuffie as the black haired girl stretched her arms up over her head.

"What do you want?" He rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"To wish you good luck of course!" She did a flip that landed her up on the high rail of the balcony. "Going off world is a big deal of course."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because I am merely a guide." She smiled at him. "Leon is your primary guide. But since there are three of you… I'm going to help."

"What if we get separated?" It seemed like a logical question to Riku.

"Don't." She replied and hoped off the balcony and walked inside the café.

"Don't she says." Riku rolled his eyes but followed her into the café… at least now things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**Rhiannon: I'm not really the type to be like 'read and review' but if you'd like to drop a word or two to tell me if you're enjoying the story or something... please do.  
**


	9. C8All the King's

**Rhiannon: I almost thought I wasn't going to get the chance to update this as much as my weekly goal but hey... I've got time now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8—All The King's

The gummi ship wasn't every impressive, at least to Riku. It was wild and brightly colored. Not exactly the stealthiest of crafts. Leon opened up the side and walked up the gangway and entered.

"She's not much… but the Highwind is one of the best ships in all the worlds." A tall lanky man stated from where stood on the other side of the ship.

"Who're you?" Riku asked looking the tall blond man over. He had an almost faded face even though he wasn't very old. His eyes were blue and his hands were calloused.

"Cid Highwind! Owner of this fine ship." The man spoke wiping at his nose. "She's been checked over like ya asked for Leon. She'll get you to Twilight Town, back, and then some."

"That's good to hear." Leon murmured from where he stood just inside the ship.

"Just make sure to come back in one piece." The man waved his hand as he walked away.

"Are all you friends so weird?" Riku asked.

"Quite possibly." Leon gave a small, almost smile. "Why don't you go round up Sora and Kairi? Then we can leave."

"Can do. Can do." The silver haired boy turned and walked away.

"Raine… if you can hear this." Leon whispered quietly, one hand pressed to his heart. "I'll do my best to guide and to protect them. Just like my father did for you. I promise."

* * *

They landed on the outskirts of Twilight Town near a mansion. Leon lead them off the ship and walked towards the forest beyond it. "We're meeting the King at the train plaza. It's a bit of a ways but we'll be okay."

Twilight Town was nothing that Sora had inspected. It shown brightly at the twilight hour but the sun never seemed to move. The people bustled along happily, talking about some kind of festival or another as they talk about all kinds of things. All four members of the party noticed the flyers telling them to help the 'Radiant Garden support fund.' There were collection sites and all kinds of things.

A small girl with dark wild hair came running up to them with a big grin on her face. "Hi Leon!" She called as she grabbed his hand and shook it. "You brought friends this time."

"I did." Leon shrugged lightly. "This is Sora, Riku and Kairi. Meet Olette, the Oracle of Memory."

"Oracle?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"It's a fancy way of saying that I protect the hearts of the people in this town. There is also Pence, the Oracle of Presence."

"Oh… so that's why the King wanted to meet here." Sora murmured as he looked over at the happy people.

"The King use to frequent this place before things got really bad." Olette spoke as she led them through the town. "But then he went and attempted to find Ansem the Wise… but he failed."

"Ansem the Wise?" Kairi paused and then cocked her head to the side. "I think I've heard that name before."

"Of course you have. Ansem the Wise was the last king of Radiant Garden." Leon's words were careful. "Supposedly the Sorceress Adel drove him insane when she sought to make a war big enough to create Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh." Kairi looked down.

"Afterwards he secluded himself in his castle and conducted all kinds of research with his assistants until the day… the day that the castle collapsed in on itself."

"That's a horrible story." Olette murmured quietly. "It's not exactly something we like to talk about around here."

"It's the truth though." Leon shrugged his shoulders and Olette sighed.

"Sometimes the truth shouldn't always be heard." She whispered enigmatically and led them up the path and onto the wide plaza that lay in front of the train station.

Before them stood and man and well… a mouse. The man had on a black robe, with the hood obscuring his face. Leon recognized him as being dressed as the man whom Yuffie claimed stole Yuna. Riku recognized him as dressed as the man who'd come and warned him of DiZ.

"It's been a long time King Mickey." Leon murmured and the large mouse-human hybrid stepped forward with a sad smile.

"Too bad it's not on good terms." Riku revisited the urge to let his eye twitch at the high pitched squeaky voice.

"Who's your friend?" Leon asked leaning to the figure who hadn't moved.

"He's not so much my friend… as my… well prisoner." The mouse admitted. "Meet Demyx of Organization Thirteen, number nine, The Melodious Nocturne."

"Please… Demyx would have sufficed." The man murmured as he threw back his robe and revealed a young face and blond hair mostly spiked straight up.

"He doesn't look all that fearsome." Kairi spoke trying not to giggle at the pout that crossed the young man's face.

"How did you manage this?" Leon asked.

"Yen Sid managed to put all of his powers under my purview… he can't defend himself and he can't transport with out my say." Mickey lifted up a small keychain that held a blue sitar. "I'm giving this to you."

"We really don't' want to babysit…"

"Trust me. You'll be glad you took this." He held the trinket out to Sora. "Keyblade master."

"I… thank you." Sora wasn't really quite sure of what to say but he took the trinket anyway and strapped it on to his keyblade. It shown for a second with watery blue light before it faded back into the Sleeping Lion.

"There is no need to thank me." He smiled at them. "So… what are all your names?"

"Riku, Kairi and Sora." Leon introduced them and he nodded as Demyx yawned.

"Can I wander off? It's not like I can cause any real damage."

"Olette… why don't you show him around?" Mickey asked turning to the black haired girl.

"Sure." She walked up to Demyx and grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"He's a bit moody… and a little childish… but he's a good fighter." Mickey murmured. "He just wants a heart."

"Isn't that the goal of Nobodies?" Leon asked as he sat on the steps and everyone else came to sit in various states around the stairs leading up to the train station.

"Nobodies yes… Organization Thirteen… I'm not so sure. Kingdom Hearts is a lot of power but it is unwieldy… it isn't like a genie waiting to give you your three wishes. It is much, much more." The King stated quietly.

"So… what have you learned?" Leon asked quietly.

"Not much… it seems though there is more then just Ansem's heartless and Nobody…there is a mysterious man named DiZ that I have met along my journeys… I'm not sure of his intentions."

They sat in silence for long moments before Sora spoke. "Can we really do this?"

"I believe you can." Leon whispered.

"I've also found out that Ansem has tricked some people in to helping them. Maleficent and Pete to name a few. They might get in your way." He stated quietly.

"Damn… how fun!" Riku muttered sarcastically and Kairi hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow."

"I'll be doing what I can." Mickey murmured. "I'll be doing everything that I can."

"Will that be enough?"

"It has to be…"

* * *

Axel cracked his knuckles and walked into the large room that was Xemnas… something or other. Said man was leaning against a desk and watching him with overly observant eyes. Axel let them go over him as if Xemnas would find his deepest secrets. He scoffed at the thought of that. Xemnas had a better change of sleeping with Larxene or putting Xaldin in pink.

"You failed." His voice was always filled with delayed rage and Axel resisted the urge to wave it away.

"DiZ interfered." It was a lie, but Xemnas couldn't prove it. After all, what was he going to do? Ask them at their next afternoon tea?

"Your incompetence annoys me." He muttered under his breath.

"Marluxia has the girl in his castle." Xemnas looked up at him. "I understand… Continue to keep a close eye on them. Good job Axel."

Axel resisted the urge to laugh. "Naturally. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I haven't dismissed you." Xemnas voice took on a colder quality that stopped Axel in his tracks.

"Oh?" He smiled. "And what other services could you need me for?"

"I want to talk to you about number thirteen." Axel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Roxas, to Xemnas wasn't anything more then a number, something of use. Never a person, though he figured in his head that he was using that particular term loosely.

"And what about the Key of Destiny?" He asked almost smartly and regretted it as the silver haired man lifted an eyebrow.

"According to… my sources… you and him have become rather close. I believe the term was… because he made you feel like you had a heart." The mirth was plain in his eyes almost as if he could really feel it. Axel was going to kill Larxene.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We just happen to get along." He replied almost stone faced. He had no idea what to really say in the face of these almost accusations.

"I've put Lexaeus in charge of Roxas… he is no longer your problem." He waved him away. "Now you are dismissed.

Axel gritted his teeth. Lexaeus was a loyal dunce who had no idea about half the shit that was going on around him. He was only going to endanger Roxas. Xemnas knew that Roxas was all apart of it. Roxas and his other. Axel turned and stomped out. He needed to talk to Roxas.

He found the young nobody on top of Memory Skyscraper looking out into the darkness and sighed softly before he approached him. Roxas turned and his blue eyes watched him blankly before he opened his mouth and then shut it, unsure of what to say.

"I want to go and find my other." He finally spoke and Axel nodded.

"I figured you would… but now isn't the time all right?" H gave him a weak smile.

"That's a foolish thing to say. No time will be the right time Axel." He pointed out quietly.

"Listen to me… I'll help you."

"And why would you help me?" The blond took off his hood and approached the red head and peered into those far too green eyes. "By doing this I am basically betraying the Organization."

"Because this is something that I've chosen to do." He smiled at him. "Believe it or not. You… are important… to me."

"Whatever." Roxas murmured and began to walk away before disappearing into a puddle of darkness.

"Damnit you idiot." Axel muttered as he sat on the edge of the skyscraper. "I think you might be even more dense then Demyx."

* * *

**Rhannion: Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. C9Three Lions, a Baboon and a Bird

**Rhiannion: So... I forgot to post three chapters last week... but that is okay... I should be able to post three or four this one...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9—Three Lions, a Baboon and a Bird

Leon dropped into the pilot's chair feeling a bit frustrated. Sure they'd gotten the information that they'd needed but they'd gained of all people one of the Organization. And not just any member… one that seemed more like a lackey. He'd followed them dutifully, but had griped about Olette taking him shopping but that hadn't really bother Leon. It wouldn't exactly due for Demyx to be following them around in the Organization coat. He honestly couldn't see why Demyx was complaining so much. Same old dark pants and boots, but the cloak had been traded in for a white t-shirt and blue overcoat. Nothing too different or eye catching.

"I don't see why you're keeping me… I mean after all, what are you going to do with me?" He asked as he sat down beside Leon.

"That's easy." Riku's voice sounded from behind him. "We're going to take you to Radiant Garden and put you on the border patrol. That way, you'll at least be useful."

"What if I don't want to?" He pouted.

"Who says you have a—What the fuck was that Leon!" Riku asked as he grasped the seat in an attempt to keep from falling.

"We're under attack." His calm voice belayed the urgent situation. "You might want to sit down."

Riku dived back towards where Kairi and Sora pushed himself into a seat. He barely managed to get his seat belt on and Leon took the ship into a barrel roll.

"Kick ass! Xaldin never let me have this much fun!" Demyx laughed as the ship continued to buck and roll.

"Are you certifiably insane?" Kairi called from behind him.

"Oh come on! Don't you trust Leon? This is fun!" The former organization member cried.

"Fun huh?" Leon gave him a side long glance. "Think you can work the weapons?"

"Weapons? Sounds like fun!" Leon took one hand off the controls and pointed over at the console in front of the blond nobody.

"Have at it." Demyx cracked his knuckles and reached his hands out. "You definitely picked the right man for the job."

Riku decided that that might have been understate meant when the airspace before them lit up due not to the lasers he was blasting off but the enemy ships he was blowing up. It was like daylight outside the view window. He seemed to not miss a target, not that it mattered there were too many.

"The guns aren't going to hold." Demyx informed them with a happy voice. "Might I suggest we land this boat?"

"Demyx switch over… the guns won't do us any good now." Leon stated and Demyx was happy to oblige.

He scrolled the air space and Riku was a little nervous but Leon's piloting skills kept them from getting hit most of the time and by the looks of it the ship was holding barely. He looked over at Sora who was white knuckling the arm rests and Kairi who looked liked she was in prayer.

"Come on guys… it's not that bad…" He tried but his stomach sunk when the ship entered a dive roll.

"The only planet I can see kinda looks like a wasteland." He muttered fingers flying over the keys.

"Well it's not like we have a choice…" The ship was rocked with a blast on the left side and part of the engine blew. "Prepare for crash landing!"

Crash, Riku thought as the ship hit ground and bounced like a basketball, was a relative term.

* * *

Of the group, Sora was the first to wake up. Although he was beginning to wish that he hadn't. He felt stiff and awkward and… smaller then he remembered being. He slipped out from under the seat belt that no longer strapped him in and tried to stand up. Tried being the keyword. H couldn't seem to get off all fours. And then he looked down. He, Sora Miryoko was standing… on four paws. A shudder went through him.

"I'm… I'm a pet!" He spoke loudly.

"Shut up Sora… 'm trying to sleep." Riku muttered and when Sora mastered the walking thing and put his front paws up on the seat, Riku was in very much the same state as him only… bigger.

"You might want to wake up for this." He warned and then decided to see if they were all lions if the way Riku looked was any indication.

He wasn't, in Kairi's seat was a tired looking bird with red feathers and a small beak. Shaking his head he turned and walked towards the front of the ship. In the pilots seat was a rather large grey-brown lion and in the other seat was… a baboon? Did Sora even want to know? He blamed Demyx for this. Yes, Demyx because he was new and he was unconscious and couldn't defend himself. But hey, at least Demyx was the only baboon… though he'd never seen baboons with blond hair on their heads before.

"What are you lookin' at?" Demyx asked. "Whoa shit… is that… you're Sora right?" He sat up fully and Sora couldn't resist laughing.

"Yeah, it's me. You should see yourself." He stated and then groaned. "How in all the hells are we supposed to defend ourselves like this!"

"Very carefully." Leon muttered dryly and Sora could only wondered if he ever did anything ungraceful as he straightened himself up and jumped off the chair to land on all fours.

A loud crash signaled that Riku had um… woken up by the look of it as Sora turned around to see the dazed silvery lion cub lying on his side.

"That first step is rather unfriendly, ne?" Demyx asked with a smirk.

"Man, are you ugly." Riku replied as he carefully pulled himself up on all fours. "And this is retarded. We're not human."

"I noticed." Leon muttered as he sat back. "We must be on a planet in which there are no humans."

"But… but why the fuck did we change forms?" Riku practically whined.

"You're keyblades unfortunately… affect us all."

"I feel like I got hit by a mack truck." Kairi called and then she let out a god-awful whiny shriek. "I'm covered in feathers! So-ra!"

"It wasn't me!" He yelled and the Kairi-bird suddenly jumped up and flapped its wings just barely managing to stay airborne.

Leon rolled his eyes. "We need to check out the state of the ship. We also need to see if the Heartless or the nobodies have invaded this world."

"I'm here." Demyx pointed out with what might have been a sly face but looked far to ridiculous on a baboon. "I'd have to say they've been invaded."

"Baka." Leon rolled his eyes and stood up. "Maybe… you should ride on my back Kairi." He called to the girl as she nearly fell out of the air.

"I… I think that would be best." She landed on the gray-brown lion's back.

"Well… let's see what we've stumbled upon kiddies." Demyx stated as he headed towards the hatch.

"I hope whatever's on the other side of that hatch eats you first."

* * *

Naminè stared listlessly at the four walls that surrounded her. It wasn't that she particularly disliked the room, it was just that it was rather bland. Marluxia had been nice enough to leave her things to amuse herself with, papers and colored pens but she would have rather had the ability to leave the room and find things that she wanted to see. Wanted to draw. There was a knock on the door and she rolled her eyes. There was only one person she knew that knocked and that was Marluxia.

So you could imagine her surprise when it was the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"What brings you back here?" She asked coolly as she set aside her sketch book to focus her full attention on him.

"I don't know." He admitted as he hoped up on the table and reclined. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"Crazy wouldn't be so bad." She shrugged a bony shoulder. "It'd make the days more interesting."

"So you say." He grinned at her, bright and falsely happy.

"I thought I was done with your nefarious plans. What could you possibly want from me?" She didn't bother with fake smiles as she watched him.

"You said… that you thought I had the ability to gain a heart." He suddenly looked unsure of himself, something Naminè hadn't believed that Axel could pull off. "Did you really mean that?"

"I only say things that seriously if I mean it." She told him and she stood up and approached him, realizing as if only for the first time just how long and lanky Axel was, like rope. "You're emotions aren't as false as you think they are."

H snorted at that and wiped at his nose. "I'm a nobody. Of course my emotions are false."

"Why did you come and see me?"

"Because you aren't apart of the Organization." He admitted as if it were some kind of great ordeal.

"You trust me." She countered easily.

"I don't trust you… I don't trust anybody except—" He shut up and she looked at him questionably.

"What is it that you wish to accomplish Axel?"

"I want to help Roxas… He wants to meet his other."

"Then he'll need a diversion." She looked at him with an air of mystery to her that he found fascinating. "Something that will preoccupy the entire Organization."

"That's easy… I could kill Ansem. That would set Xemnas on the war path."

"I don't understand." She tapped her lower lip.

"Ansem is Xemnas' diversion while he gathers up the hearts for Kingdom Hearts. If Ansem isn't there to rage like a fool it throws a large kink in his plans." Axel smiled to himself. "And here I thought Marluxia and Larxene's plot was all the amusement I needed."

"Are you really powerful enough to destroy such a powerful heartless?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe… maybe not. My death would cause a long enough diversion as well." He shrugged.

"Is Roxas that important to you?" Naminè asked softly.

"Yeah… the little punk's like that. He worms his way inside and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Do you think I'll get to meet him one day?"

"Course! You know me don'tcha? This will all be smooth sailing." He opened a portal of inky darkness and hoped off the table and all but skipped through it. "Just wait till Marluxia starts bitching that the old king is dead."

"Be careful Axel." She whispered softly. "Roxas would probably be upset if you didn't come back."

* * *

**Rhiannon: Oh yeah, thank you to all reviewers, readers, lurkers and whatever else there is...**

**  
**


	11. C10What Kind of Name is Demyx?

**Rhiannon: Another day, another chapter... although, I have surgery tomorrow so there might not be a chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10—What Kind of Name is Demyx?

The ship wasn't as bad off as they'd first thought. The engine had mostly suffered cosmetic damage and with some created maneuvering with a keyblade and a fire spell as well as Demyx's power over water they'd managed to seal the engine back up and into place. But take off still wasn't an option due to the ships need to recharge itself.

"So we're stranded?" Sora pouted flopping on the ground lazily.

"Looks like it." Riku murmured as he looked out across the vast dead plans. Off in the distance he could see what looked like elephant bones in one direction. In another was a large rock formation standing proudly. Nothing else was really distinguishable except for yonder dead tree.

"Man, does this place need a make over." Demyx whined from where he leaned against the ship looking out.

"Something terrible must have happened here." Kairi whispered sadden by the absolute desolation that surrounded them.

"For that astounding observation you win an award." The baboon nobody teased and she glared at him.

"It's not funny Demyx!" She cried and on pure accident sent her keyblade flying at him.

"HEY! I am not the enemy!" The blond baboon whined, rubbing at the swore spot on his head.

"Well… at least we can still fight." Leon murmured as he looked out across the vast desert. "That's got to count for something."

"I told you! Dinner!" A strange voice called out and they turned to see about six or so hyenas staring at them hungrily. "See!"

"We don't have time for this." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Time? Who needs time?" Another of the hyenas spoke and Kairi wondered if all their voices were as annoying as those two.

"Hey… um… isn't this the time to use some Jedi mind trick and get us the hell out of here?" Riku asked as he noticed that more were coming.

"Do I look like a Jedi to you?" Leon asked looking over his shoulder.

"Just attack already." Sora muttered under his breath before he shot forward barreling into the side of one of the mangy creatures and sending them rolling into each other.

The attack sent him airborne and his keyblade appeared, in his teeth. Unconventional, but he'd work with it. He charged back at the swing his blade and noticed that Riku and Leon seemed to pick up the idea, charging with their weapons held in their mouths as Kairi flung her keyblade at the hordes.

Demyx on the other hand just leaned against the ship and watched.

"You could help!" Kairi yelled at him annoyed.

"My keeper didn't allow me to fight." He shrugged idly and continued to watch with little to no interest as they finished with the hyenas, sending them running back the way they came.

"How convenient." Leon drawled after he dismissed his blade. "Riku, Kairi and I will stay with the ship. Sora, take Demyx and go scout and see if you can find some friendly natives."

"Why me and Demyx?" Sora whined but Leon looked at him firmly.

"You control Demyx's power. Order him to fight and he will. What you're doing shouldn't take long."

Sora grumbled and started to walk off towards the large rock formation in the distance as Demyx followed him. Sora wasn't one for silence and he found the Demyx wasn't either as they both opened their mouths to speak and then paused.

"I'll go first." Demyx decided aloud. "Are you guys from Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah." He shrugged and then cocked his head to the side and asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "Do all nobodies want hearts?"

"Yeah… in a manner of speaking." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't quite remember how I became a nobody… I know that Axel did it on purpose and killed his heartless."

"Axel? Another member? Why would he do something like that?" He stopped because that of all things confused him.

"Axel came from a world filled with fortune tellers and other weird shit. He was told that the only way to find what gave him power, made him complete was something he could only find without a heart." Sora frowned.

"So he became a nobody for power? That sounds kind of greedy."

"Not exactly." Demyx smiled sheepishly, he was always telling people things he couldn't. "The power he was looking for was the power to save his world. It caused him to be banished from it. Having no home, he killed his own heartless to sever all his ties. Or so he told me. He said there was more to the prophecy but he didn't tell me."

"Wow." Was all Sora could say and then he started walking again and Demyx followed him.

"I know that the first five use to research hearts… and in an accident during their research caused them to be separated from them." Demyx shrugged. "I don't remember what it's like to have a heart… but it sounds like a noble goal doesn't it? Destroy worlds and create Kingdom Hearts just to get a heart? Billons of hearts just to forge thirteen measly hearts."

"That's not right." Sora whispered softly.

"I guess that would be why you've decided to stop Xemnas." Demyx cracked his knuckles. "Though I guess it would be twelve hearts by now. When Xemnas finds me, he is so-o going to kill me."

"Who are you!" A growling female voice spoke from the lioness that stood at the base of the rock formation, they hadn't even realized that they'd reached it.

"I'm Sora… and this is Demyx." She cocked her head and stared at them funny.

"What kind of name is Demyx?" She asked and the baboon's eye twitched.

"It's my name. Got a problem?"

"No." She gave a thin smile. "Come with me… maybe Rafiki will know what to do." She turned and walked towards up the path on the side of the formation.

"Uh… could we get a name?"

"I am Nala." She whispered and they followed her up to a hollow in the rock.

An old frail looking mandrill slipped out at her beckoning. He walked around them, studying them carefully before he laughed out loud and fell against the rock wall.

"Off worlders! Off worlders!" He cried as he hopped around them.

"I think pops is a little off in the head if you get my drift." Demyx muttered under his breath and then let out a whine as the shaman-like creature whacked him in the skull with his staff.

"Ugly baboon is stupid." He muttered and the tutted under his breath. "Follow me. Follow me. You must meet the King!"

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate kings?" Demyx asked Sora and the lion cub rolled his eyes.

"Shut up before you get us killed or something."

The king was a majestic brown lion with a reddish man and a startlingly young looking face. He was looking off into the land with a sad look on his face, more concerned about the sorry state of his world then the people around him or so it seemed.

"Simba… We have guests." The mandrill spoke.

"Who Rafiki?" He turned and looked at them with an almost blank face.

"I'm Sora! And this is Demyx!" Sora smiled brightly at them and the lion smiled back.

"I'm Simba." He greeted and head butted Sora lightly. "What brings you to the Pride Lands?"

"Is that what this place is called? Not much to be proud about." Demyx muttered under his breath.

"This place will be beautiful once again!" Simba growled, suddenly looking like the king they all claimed he was.

"Take it easy! I was just observing." The baboon whined.

"You know… I think you are the ugliest baboon I ever met." Rafiki murmured sweetly and Demyx pouted even more. "Tell us, tell the King of your plight off worlders!"

"I have to say." Axel murmured from where he stood in a foreign town. "This wasn't one of my brighter ideas."

He was standing in the middle of Radiant Garden, wondering how to infiltrate the old castle where Ansem was supposedly hiding. It was in the much feared, third district, though there were no walls separating second and third. He had heard, through Xigbar that Ansem had been collecting Princesses of Heart to try and open a gate to the darkness.

"How dramatic." He muttered to himself as he jumped from building to building to get closer to the castle. "So he's has about five of these girls…I hope I don't get stuck baby sitting."

He managed to sneak into the castle and rolled his eyes. Oh, sure… use heartless as bodyguards. They were about as useful as Chihuahuas in his mind as he simply walked passed them and occasionally destroyed the ones that actually put up a fight. He shifted quietly through the halls after all, the heartless weren't actually interested in him, he had no heart.

He found Ansem admiring his collection of frozen girls like one would a garden, Axel was creeped out to say the least. He stepped out slowly and let his chakram fly. The man in question turned and block it effortlessly.

"I was wondering when Xemnas would send someone to kill me."

"You think to highly of yourself." Axel murmured as he stepped forward. "Allow me to fix that for you."

"Fix? I think you might be the cocky one." He lifted his arms calling magic and Axel dodge and threw his chakrams and managed to send the figure stumbling back.

Axel grunted as his was shoot through with pure electricity and fell to his knees, he stood up slowly, his hair felt like it was standing on end but he was sure that wasn't the case. He smiled at his opponent and moved in.

"And here I thought this wouldn't be a challenge." The silver haired man smiled and appeared behind Axel slamming a fist into his side.

Axel gasped for breath and turned and sliced into the heartless before him and managed, only just barely to injure him. He was definitely out classed. That he could deal with. He just hoped that Roxas got his message.

Roxas woke up from yet another nightmare of all encompassing darkness. Only this time he wasn't in the center of it. Axel was. Shrugging it off, he pushed himself up and moved to head out the door. On the wall, there was a letter with scorch marks. He shook his head and pulled it down to read it.

_If you want to meet your other. Now would be the time. _

_ And Key to Destiny… you will be missed. _

Well, that was weird. But he understood a clear order when he got one. He clamored for his cloak and walked out the door and opened a portal. He sincerely hoped this would be his last time seeing the Castle That Never Was… he just wished that Axel had been there to say goodbye. It left a hallow ache in him that he wasn't sure he understood.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Um... yeah...  
**


	12. C11Mystery's Demise

**Rhiannon: I hate my life... my mom just spent 3000 on my mouth and now has to spend 3000 again because now I need oral surgery because my ortho-lady screwed up my mouth... Ah, life.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11—Mystery's Demise

Marluxia cocked his head to the side and sighed under his breath. If he didn't need Larxene he would have strangled her by now. He walked over to the wilted flower and slowly coaxed it back to life. There were many intricate happens going on here and she was no master of playing both sides. If she slipped up… she'd surely get them both killed.

"She is a bit of an idiot, isn't she?" Vexen asked from where he stood leaning against the door.

Vexen and his element were very well molded, Marluxia thought, he was chilly enough to freeze flames and Marluxia really wanted not part of him. But, unfortunately or fortunately Vexen often stuck his nose in to places it didn't belong and he could admit that it didn't bother him nearly as much as he acted like it did.

"She has no tact. She prefers to torture then to…"

"Shall I dispatch her for you? You don't need her Marluxia… the plan is going perfectly."

"And why would you help me?" He eyed his fellow organization member.

"New evidence has come to light." Was his mysterious response. "Larxene is no use to you or to me… or even to Xemnas."

"You're a cold man Vexen…" He shook his head, silently afraid that in the end this would go badly for not only Larxene but for him as well.

"I would hope so." He blew ice off his fingertips. "Worry about her no longer."

And Marluxia found that he didn't. But the waiting was what bothered him more. Until Ansem was dispatched, no one would make a move. Not him and certainly not Xemnas. He decided that it was time to take another visit to Naminè… After all, she was a key player in his plot.

* * *

Zexion knew that picking off members of your own side had been a sure sign of failure in the old classical tales that Vexen enjoyed but in this case he was sure that he could be forgiven. Lexaeus had been a thorn in his side for a long time. Especially after the arrival of Marluxia and Larxene and later Roxas. He knew for a fact that Lexaeus was planning to stop Marluxia in any way he could. Which he was sure would include a short untimely death. 

And Zexion couldn't allow that to happen. He'd heard whispers from the scouts and tireless souls that there was more then one keyblade wielder if, only one master. Marluxia's plot would ensure that their hearts were emptied into Kingdom Hearts… a much better plan then Xemnas. After all, he had heard the whispers. He and Vexen both.

Xemnas was using them. Using them like mere tools to make his own Kingdom Hearts to give him and a select few hearts. Xemnas didn't particularly care about giving them hearts. He cared about the power _of_ hearts and how he could control it. The greedy bastard would probably absorb Kingdom Hearts and then turn on the Organization.

Above all, Zexion wanted a heart, if not a heart then death. It was ridiculously easy to sneak up behind the large nobody and pull his tomahawk from him. The weapon itself was ridiculously large but Zexion wasn't worried about that. All he needed right now was the bigger nobody's attention.

"What are you doing Zexion?" Lexaeus asked as he turned to look at him.

"Wise words of wisdom are the words of the Silent Hero." He whispered and Lexaeus paused and stared at him with almost blank unseeing yes. Zexion swung the tomahawk as best he could and manage to decapitate his fellow heartless and watched as he dissolved into darkness.

"And so the Silent Hero falls." He heard clapping behind him and turned to see Xaldin watching him curiously.

"Only you Zexion could kill a man while he is facing you and still manage to look a coward." He was standing surround by his many lances and Zexion stared at him strangely as the weight of the tomahawk disappeared from his grip.

"And what shall you do?" He asked standing up fully.

"Nothing. What you do is not my business… unless you would like to make it so?"

"The winds of change are not yet upon me." He replied and Xaldin spared him a look that said little but spoke volumes to Zexion.

"I will not report this to Xemnas." With that he turned and walked away.

Zexion was surprised to feel his spirit calm at those worlds. After all, should Xemnas find out this plot, he knew that he of all people would not survive the fallout.

* * *

Tifa crossed her arms and glared Cloud down with ever inch of her will power. "I just found him! He didn't attack me so what was I suppose to do?" 

"He's a member of the Organization!" Cloud yelled.

"I am right here you know." Roxas murmured looking over at them. "And I'm not hostile. I came here to meet Sora Miryoko… my somebody."

"What? So you nobodies are in the habit of killing your somebodies?" Cloud snorted and Roxas shook his head firmly.

"I want to know why he's so important to the Superior." There, it sounded better when he said it like that.

"Well… there's got to be something we can do… I mean…" Tifa bit her lip sharply almost drawing blood.

Roxas lifted his hand and a keyblade appeared in his hand. The Oathkeeper. He handed it to Tifa and smiled at her.

"You have my promise, my oath that I will do all that I can to protect the first district until I meet Sora. My… other."

"And what then?" Cloud asked still glaring at him.

"I don't know. As of yesterday I had official betrayed Organization Thirteen." Roxas scratched his head.

"Then you're definitely wearing the wrong coat." Tifa muttered "I think I can find you some clothes that fit. Afterwards will discuss how things are going to go."

Roxas idly wondered just what exactly had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Axel has had few moments in his life when he is surprised. So when he awoke after his fight with Ansem to find himself in Castle Oblivion lying on Naminè's bed, it was easy to say that he was well… confused. 

"Oh, so you're finally awake." She smiled at him as she helped him sit up.

"How the… how the hell did I get here?" He asked quietly, voice hoarse.

"You called for me… You told me to help you get back to Roxas. So I came." She cocked her head to the side, blond hair spilling over her pale shoulders. "Don't you want to see Roxas again Axel?"

"Uh… of course…" He sat up fully. "Why are you helping me?"

"Does everyone need an ulterior motive Axel?" She asked and he wanted to say yes, but he bit his lip instead and smiled thinly at her.

"I uh… I guess not." He drew his knees up to his chest, careful of lingering wounds and Naminè was impressed that someone so long could suddenly take up such a small space. "In the Organization everyone has an ulterior motive."

"I don't think your motives are bad." She stood slowly and walked to the other side of the room and came back with a bowl of water. It then occurred to him that he'd been stripped of his robe and boots and was liberally covered in bandages.

"Then what are they?"

"Why did you go after Ansem of all people?" She asked curiously from where se leaned over him.

"Because the repercussions will give Roxas the time to escape." He whispered because maybe, just maybe he'd found someone that he could tell this to. And not only would they listen but, he could maybe… trust them, like he trusted Roxas.

"I'd say… Marluxia is angry because Larxene has been called away to fight along side Xigbar, Saïx and Luxord to stop Ansem from rampaging and killing you all."

"Good… Xemnas is distracted." He smiled at her thinly. "But it will only be so long before he figures out what I have done. I should go." He moved to stand but winced from the pain in his ribs.

"No!" She ran up to him and pushed him back down on the bed gently. "You should rest. No one knows you're here. Marluxia is so angry that he hasn't left his garden in days."

"What about Vexen or Lexaeus? Or Xaldin or Zexion?"

"Lexaeus is dead." She whispered quietly. "Vexen has locked himself in his room. And I know nothing of the other two."

"And courtesy of me… Demyx got captured by that King from Disney castle." He smiled. "Maybe Ansem will kill Saïx… it would make my life easier." He slowly laid back down. "I'll rest a bit and then I'll leave. I won't endanger you anymore then you already are Naminè… I'm much too nice for that."

"Of course you are." She smiled at his sleeping figure. "Of course you are."

"You shouldn't be doing this." She turned her eyes wide to see DiZ or all people watching her with glowing red eyes.

"How did you get here! Stay away from him!" She stretched her arms out wide.

"My dear, dear Princess. They are nothing."

"And so am I!" She shouted and that unfortunately woke Axel who stood up and pushed her aside.

"You." He whispered soft and deadly.

"You… you look like somebody I use to know." DiZ murmured as he stared at Axel in confusion.

"I am simply nobody… like her." He stated bitterly.

"She is my business." DiZ stepped forward.

"Stuff it old man. My name is Axel, got it memorized? And she is my business." H called his chakram and Naminè could only stare fearfully, Axel's body couldn't take another fight, not in the state that it was in.

"So you are the one that has mad Ansem so mad… I commend you." The smile that was under the red bandages would have scared Axel if he'd had the emotion with in him. "But that is not why I am here. Without the girl I can not restore Sora."

Axel sucked in a breath. "You aren't going to get Naminè. And you aren't going to get Roxas."

"Who are you to stop me?" DiZ raised an eyebrow.

"Someone who cares." Axel growled and felt Naminè throw her arms around his waist.

"You can't! You're too weak!" She cried but he shrugged her off.

"Someone who cares? Nobodies don't care!" The bandaged man raged and Axel lost it.

He pulled his hands up twirling his chakrams as they caught on fire and threw them with all his strength. They charred DiZ on the spot. He caught them in weak hands as their fire extinguished and slowly sunk to his knees staring at the charred corpse in front of him as it fell over.

"You never did understand hearts old man." He muttered under his breath and moaned in pain as Naminè helped him back on the bed.

"You idiot. He wouldn't have hurt me." She whispered and brought the cover up over him.

"I brought you here Naminè because I need your help." He watched her as she stared at him confused.

"Marluxia is going to try and use the keyblade wielders to bring down Xemnas so that he can have Kingdom Hearts to himself. At least I think so… it's hard to tell with Marluxia… with what I've done… I can't help him."

"Why even help Sora?" She was confused.

"Because if something were to happen to him Roxas would be crushed." It made perfect sense to him.

"Then that means you'll be leaving soon." She looked down sadly. "I'll miss you Axel."

"We'll meet again someday… and then I'll bully you all the time and you'll learn to hate me."

"I could never hate you." She stated solemnly.

"Good."

* * *

**Rhiannon: So... um... read and review and make me feel better about all the surgery and crap I'm about to go through. **


	13. C12Brief Respite

**Rhiannon: Um... I have nothing to say for this segment... Wait.. yes I do. I'm really enjoying writing this and um... next week might get a bit interesting... with my next surgery and all that... but I should still be able to get plenty of updates going... I have plenty stockpiled...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12—Brief Respite

Sora kicked up the dirt on the ground as he and Demyx sat, practically surrounded by lionesses as the king spoke with his wife and the shaman inside the den. To be honest, they were both rather bored and had run out of things to talk about after about an hour. Neither boy particularly liked to be quiet and to be honest this place was giving Demyx the creeps.

"You think Leon's going to send out a search party soon?" The blond asked his… he wasn't sure what Sora was to him as they sat and waited… and waited.

"He ought to with the way this is going." Sora rolled his eyes.

"The King has decided." Rafiki stated as he exited the cave.

"And what has he decided."

"That the keyblade master and any friend is welcome in the Pride Lands… aide will be given." The mandrill smiled at Sora and snorted at Demyx.

"We thank the King for his kindness but right now… we uh… really must be getting back to our friends."

"Might I go?" Simba asked as he exited the cave. "I would certainly like to meet some of the people you told me about.

"Uh… sure…" Sora smiled sheepishly, he didn't think Leon would like the fact that he was bringing around the natives. Not that he had an option to decline the offer.

He led the king of the lions to the crash site as Demyx made idle conversation… if there was one thing Demyx could do well, it was talk on and on about nothing. He just hoped that Leon didn't kill them.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like this…" Simba murmured as he stared at the ship.

Ever from a distance the Highwind was the most impressive thing in this place, simply due to its color. Sora smiled at his wonderment but tried to well… not freak out as he saw Leon staring at him from a distance. Figuring the lion wouldn't eat Demyx, he probably wouldn't taste all that good anyways, he ran forward to… explain the situation to Leon.

Instead he got tackled by a laughing Riku as the silvery lion cub dived at him causing them to both roll across the dry earth. He smiled up at his friend and head butted him. Leon was looking over at them with an exasperated look on his face.

"The king of this world decided to um… come and meet you all." Sora shrugged his shoulders and then turned back to Riku as they begin to play fight.

"…morons." Leon muttered under his breath, but really he didn't really begrudge them anything, after all, how many more light hearted moments would they get.

"My name is Simba… and you are?" The lightly colored majestic beast approached Leon.

"I am Leon." He nodded to him. "We'll leaving as soon as our ship is ready."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Simba sighed lowly. "Maybe when you come back, this place will be beautiful like it use to be."

* * *

"What do you have to report?" Xemnas asked the intruder upon his solitude as he stared at his slowly building Kingdom Hearts.

"Ansem has been defeated." Saïx spoke behind him, standing almost completely still behind his superior.

"And for our side?"

"Larxene unfortunately was killed." Saïx didn't sound very sad at the fact, exaggerated or no, then again Saïx had no use for false emotion.

"That is too bad… but she wasn't really all that useful… This does unfortunately put a major kink into our plans."

"So what shall we do?" The scarred man asked and Xemnas turned to face him.

"Why my dear Luna Divider… we still have two very perfect pawns. Maleficent and Pete. And then after them… Marluxia and Naminè… You should learn to trust my plans."

"Of course." He agreed even though he knew he'd never really trust his superior. He served him based on wants, not needs. He wanted a heart… but he didn't need one. He wasn't willing to sacrifice himself for Xemnas plan and he was sure that the other nobody knew it. "You have so many pawns… It rather makes me wonder."

"You shouldn't have time to wonder. Go and see what Maleficent and Pete are up to." Xemnas ordered voice hard.

Saïx nodded and turned to leave. If he could smile he would have, finding Xemnas' buttons was getting easier and easier.

* * *

Roxas was sure that by the end of this he'd want to kill someone. Now in khaki pants and a black shirt with a jacket he certainly didn't feel as much like a nobody as he did before. He was on duty with Cloud who was had been stead fast in his attempts to mistrust him. He threw his hands up above his head and nodded. It was kind of different fight for the other side. He'd pretty much given up his powers of the Darkness and was no longer allowed to use the samurai nobodies… though he did on many occasions steer them away from the town when nobody was around.

"Hey!" He looked up to se the blond staring at him from a broken building, his large bastard sword lying against the wall. What Roxas wouldn't give to be able to just lift that thing.

"What!" He called back standing up straight.

"All clear?"

"All clear!" Roxas could admit that he rather liked it here in Radiant Garden. Many people didn't even know that he was a nobody and those that did were nice enough not to spread it around. He rolled his shoulders and looked off towards the distance. If only something wasn't missing…

"Hey! Get out of your head! Heartless!" Cloud's yell jarred him from his thoughts and he spun to see a cloud of heartless.

He turned and stared at the almost carpet like stretch of shadows. He cracked his knuckles and called on his blades. This was going to be easy. Shifting into a stance he took off running towards them and was stopped by a large blue shield. He jumped to avoid true impact and landed behind the offender. He wore a long black coat and Roxas would recognize him anywhere.

"Hello Vexen." He stood up fully, and the Chilly Academic turned to face him.

"Of all the places to find you Roxas… I never expected it to be on a washed up world like this." He sneered before he turned and blocked Cloud's sword.

"Stand down Cloud." Roxas called to him walking forward slowly. "I have a feeling that Vexen knew that I was here all along… Did Xemnas send you?"

"Xemnas? Of course not." He pushed Cloud back and turned to face him. "Unlike some, I do not need Xemnas to tell control my every move."

"Well, that's good to hear." Roxas smiled.

"You could come back Roxas… if you were to return to the Organization there would be punishment but Xemnas would forgive your transgression or… maybe he would never even know about it." He cocked his head to the side.

Roxas laughed. "I do well on my own and I make my own decisions."

"But don't you want a heart Roxas?"

"That's none of your business!" The boy charged and dived forward bringing one blade against the shield before turning and whacking him in the side with the other one. "You forget that I am the better fighter."

"Brawn isn't everything." Vexen shoved him back and sent a wave of watery ice towards him. Roxas dove out of the way.

"I can admit that… but having the brains to use the brawn helps." Roxas taunted as he lifted up the keyblades and took the shot of ice and managed to move before it froze entirely.

"Still fast." He smiled at him.

Roxas could definitely say that of all the members of Organization Thirteen Vexen was one of the ones not on his list for wanting to fight. It wasn't because the stoic blond was an extremely good fighter, but mostly because he was a distance fighter while Roxas preferred closer quarter fighting. He shifted his stance and then ran at him.

"Idiot." Vexen shot magic at him, freezing Roxas' leg solid.

The keyblade wielder went down hard but managed to cut deeply into Vexen's coat. The shield master staggered forward a step. Roxas used his frozen leg as a weight to pivot and watch him. Vexen watched him closely, almost as closely as Roxas was watching him. Both waiting for the other blond to make a move.

"I think I might fall asleep." Vexen murmured as he watched him. "By the time you actually get through my defenses I might be an old man."

"If cause you forgot in your age, old man, I've already gotten a hit in!" Roxas charged but Vexen was ready for him swinging his shield wide blocking both of Roxas blades before forcing him back.

The young keyblade wielder growled more annoyed at himself then at Vexen. He should have known it all along. He let the hand the held the Kingdom Key swing loosely. Vexen arched an eyebrow at him and took a low, prepared stance. _Be prepared for this!_

Roxas ran at him an in the last minute spun around him, catching the Kingdom Key against the side of the shield, nearly breaking the keyblade again before swinging Oathkeeper into his back and spinning away.

Vexen stumbled forward when he was released and fell forward gasping. He collapsed to one knee and turned to watch him. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him and before Vexen could fully stand charged him again. He jumped at Vexen forcing him to block over and over again before he did a roundhouse kick that removed the shield from his hand and swung again tearing through his midsection with the Oathkeeper.

He stopped and let his hands drop to his side and stared into Vexen's cold blue eyes. "I think I win."

"You've grown Roxas… As a fighter and as a tactician… I never stood… a chance." He collapsed into darkness.

Roxas found he couldn't say anything with the proud way Vexen had spoken his last words. He walked over to the ice blue shield and picked it up only to have it evaporate into darkness from his hands. He sighed softly, wondering what exactly this meant now. Now that his betrayal of Organization Thirteen was so real.

"You did good kid." Cloud whispered from where he stood, having watched the battle.

"Too bad it doesn't feel that way." Roxas murmured as he turned and headed towards the barrier. Now he just felt more like an outsider then anything else.

* * *

Sora had to admit as the ship took off, that he'd miss the Pride Lands. But for now, they had their own world to get back to. He had a fear though that this was about to be what would happen to them. Constantly traveling from world to world. Always fighting for some cause, for someone else. He was too good hearted to say 'no,' this he knew but… the fighting would end someday. He'd let himself believe that.

"Hey! Why the long face?" Riku asked from where he sat next to him, seat belt firmly in place.

"Just thinking." Sora murmured and Riku poked him hard.

"You thinking? Must be making you tired huh?" He teased and Sora play swatted him.

"I think plenty!" He cried in mock rage before dissolving into laughs along with Riku and Kairi.

They were his best friends, people he would trust his life with and he knew that that went for them as well. He sighed deeply, maybe the future wasn't as bleak as he made it out to be. A warm, pale hand grasped his and he looked over at Riku again.

"Seriously Sora… what's up?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now." He gave Riku his brightest grin. "Can we talk about it when we land?"

"I'll hold you to that." And Sora nodded knowing he would.

After they landed without too many more problems, between Leon's flying and Demyx's shooting there was no chance for the enemy ships. They went their separate ways. Demyx with Leon to go and attempt to explain what the King had told them and whatever Demyx was willing to add. Kairi took a shift on patrol, but that was probably because Hayner was out on one.

And Riku followed Sora up to the roof of the Loire household. Sora was looking out into bright day light with an almost forlorn look on his face and Riku decided he didn't like that look on his face. He hopped up on the ledge and watched him idly.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"You… Kairi… the Heartless." He murmured quietly.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or flattered." Riku deadpanned crossing his arms.

"No, no… not like that." He turned and leaned against the ledge. "Doesn't it affect you at all? On any given day a heart we destroy… A nobody that we kill could be a member of our families."

"More specifically… my family." Riku pointed out. "This is because there were no survivors on the Islands isn't it?"

"No… Maybe… I don't know." He scrunched up his nose as he thought. "A little."

"Sora…" Riku took a slid off the ledge and stood in front of his friend and held his hands in his. "Yes, every heartless and nobody that we… kill… was once human. But do you really think that they wish to live this way?"

"But what about the nobodies that are like Demyx?" Sora pointed out and Riku sighed irritably and closed his eyes leaning his forehead against Sora's.

"To be honest… I don't know really what to do about any of this. People like Demyx aren't evil… they're a victim of circumstance. But above all… I believe in saving this world. In stopping Xemnas and Ansem. And I believe in staying with you." He opened his eyes, blue to blue in the shades of sky and ocean.

"Riku." Sora breathed staring up into his friend's eyes, his best friend.

"HEY!" They jumped apart and turned to face Yuffie. "I've got someone for you to meet. Come on!"

And that was how Riku and Sora found themselves in the presence of one Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Needless to say… it was interesting.

* * *

** Rhiannon: You know... I never planned for this story to be that long... All I really wanted was to write a little something in which Demyx lives, Axel gets a heart and they all live happily ever after... My muses never make anything easy...  
**


	14. C13The Other

**Rhiannon: I've been told on numerous occasions that I am having way too much fun writing this story... I'm kind of inclined to agree... but oh well...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13—The Other

_Rare is not always how you were born. Such as the brave are not born brave but become as thus. Rare is the ability to be a good person when all that you see around you is the ugly in us all._

Sora and Roxas standing side by side could almost be twin brothers. More then almost really considering all factors of the equation. The only difference that Riku can really see is between Sora's spiked in all directions brown hair to Roxas rather upward spiked blond hair. Their personalities fortunately, at least to Riku are nothing a like. Of which, Demyx finds this utterly amusing.

"Long time no see Roxas!" The blond called as he approached his fellow nobody.

"Is this where you've been all this time Demyx?" Roxas asked shaking his head.

"Well… see… What had happened was… I was attempting to open the roads to the Olympus Coliseum to the Heartless and Nobodies when I got capture by the king of Disney Castle." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And here we are."

"Wow." Roxas shook his head. "Not one of you finest moments."

Demyx shrugged as if it didn't bother him at all. "I've never been much of a fighter… so… why are you here?"

"I um… came to meet my other." He nodded over at Sora and Demyx paused and for the first time in the year that Roxas had know him, the Melodious Nocturne was silent. "What?"

"Are you… are you sure that Sora is your other?" Demyx asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong?" That came from Leon, whom, Demyx had to grudgingly admit, was growing on him despite his cold demeanor.

"According to Vexen's research… unless there are strange circumstances… when in the presence of it's other… a nobody will merge…" Demyx pointed it and then pointed to Sora and Roxas. "I see no merging going on here. I think we might want to find some circumstances."

"Want me to pull them out of my ass?" Roxas asked dryly. "Seriously Demyx don't play me for a fool."

"I'm serious… I um… saw the experiment that proved it." He mimed vomiting. "It wasn't pretty."

A pregnant silence descended upon the room as they all pondered this. Sora after a few moments even approached Roxas and pressed their hands together but nothing happened. Nothing that was supposed to anyways. A soft glow surrounded them, one that confirmed that they were connected but other then that, they stayed two separate beings Sora and Roxas.

"Er… that can't be good." Demyx murmured.

"Maybe the… special circumstance is that Sora isn't a heartless?" Kairi asked lifting her hands up in the air.

"Maybe." Leon shrugged dispassionately from where he stood leaning against a wall.

Sora slowly stepped back and then smiled at Roxas brightly. Roxas rolled his eyes but grudgingly smiled back. "I bet you're a total sap."

"I resent that!" Sora cried indignantly.

"More like resemble." Riku teased throwing an arm around him. "We should probably go talk to Laguna about what he thinks we should do next."

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi-Loire slowly folded her arms behind her bed as she lay staring at the ceiling. Today had been a day of shocks. Roxas and Sora had met and it had been… interesting to say the least. While the King had given them useful information it hadn't been enough. And tomorrow, they were splitting up yet again.

Yuffie was to stay and control the border between the first and the second district. Leon was going to take the keyblade trinity and go exploring the worlds for clues. Frankly, she feared for her brother more then for herself. Border patrol was easy anyways. There was always plenty of back up between Areith, Cloud, Tifa, Hayner and many of the townspeople. Leon on the other hand was only going to have the trinity and Demyx to back him. And while she trusted the trinity, she wasn't so sure she trusted the nobody.

She hopped up and walked downstairs and found Roxas and Demyx talking, catching up on what they knew about the organization. She knew that Kairi had gone to visit Hayner. Which left her wondering where Sora and Riku were… deciding to leave them alone especially after she um, interrupted them earlier that day. She figured it was in her best interest to leave them alone. She decided to go find her father and set up next weeks schedule for the border patrol.

* * *

Riku and Sora were up on the roof again. This time though, Sora had sought out the older teen how was once again sitting on the ledge, only this time he was looking towards the sky instead of the barrier. Sora walked up to him slowly, watching as the sun glinted off silver locks before he spoke quietly.

"What'cha thinking about?" Riku smiled up at him and waved Sora over, idly wondering who would interrupt this conversation.

"About when we were younger and we built that raft. You remember, because I wanted to explore other worlds?"

"Yeah, and we got stuck out at sea for three days sunburned and our mothers nearly killed us." Sora smiled at the fond memory, back when they lived on Destiny Islands. There had been Kairi, Riku and him of course… and then Tidus and Selphie and Wakka. Now that he thought about them he bit his lip roughly. In all the days that they'd been in Radiant Garden the only childhood friend he had seen was Selphie.

"You're thinking too hard again." Riku looked over at him and reached out and took his hand and pulled him closer. "Don't think so hard about things you can't change. What's important now… is that we… is that we save these worlds."

"Is it really that clear cut and simple?" Sora asked quietly and the silver haired teen shook his head.

"'Course not… but you're not alone all right? Don't forget that."

Sora nodded having nothing to say to that and then climbed up on the ledge with him and sat and looked up into the sky with his friend in companionable silence. Riku reached out and grabbed his hand and held it firmly and this caused the darker haired teen to turn and look at him.

"Riku?" He asked quietly.

"I meant to kiss you earlier." He whispered and squeezed his hand firmly, eyes still on the horizon. "But now…"

"You…" Sora turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Everything's going to hell around us Sora. In a hand basket with gasoline." He spared a look at his best friend before his eyes became glued to the horizon. "And I didn't want it to go unsaid."

"Riku…" Sora didn't like how tense the situation had become, he paused for a deep breath and then smiled at him. "Now who's thinking too hard?" He leaned forward and kissed Riku, more of just a meeting of lips before he pulled back and smiled at him. "See, it's not that hard if I can do it."

Riku rolled his eyes but tugged him forward and kissed him gently cupping his head and Sora brought a hand up to play in silver locks before he pulled back with a devious smile.

"I don't think the ledge of a roof is the best place for this… what will we do if Yuffie comes back?" He teased and Riku couldn't resist a smile.

"Tell her to come back later?" He raised an eyebrow. "Come on."

"Where are you dragging me?" Sora asked as he was pulled off the ledge and towards the door.

"Food." The older teen replied and Sora couldn't help but laugh.

At least some things would never change.

* * *

Roxas unfortunately didn't have the stomach to deal with Demyx for long periods of time. The hyper nobody essentially went off onto wild tangents about his adventures with Sora and the others. Although, one thing he had learned of importance from his time in the Organization was to listen because Demyx told important things to people he could trust. Currently Demyx was talking about the Pride Lands and about being a baboon and Roxas happily tuned him out wondering about what Axel was doing.

"…and then I told him about how Axel became a nobody." Demyx stated, nodding his head firmly.

"How Axel became a nobody?" Roxas looked up at him startled, wondering how that bit of information had managed to infiltrate his 'ignore Demyx' bubble.

"Didn't he ever tell you?" The older nobody asked as he stared at him, almost seriously.

"Uh… I just kind of assumed that nobody remembered how they became nobodies." This conversation had taken an odd turn to say the least.

"Those that chose to become nobodies remember, especially if they're powerful enough… like us. Axel is a special case like that."

Well, Axel never did anything in halves, Roxas thought before prodding Demyx a bit more. After all, if he told Sora, what was stopping him from telling Roxas? After a typically rambling Demyx response Roxas had learned quite a bit about his errant friend and felt a bit guilty for just assuming that like him, Axel remembered nothing.

Roxas wondered what it would be like, to have no choice but to tear your self in two. He thought back to Sora and realized that if he'd been in that situation he would have done it too. He was glad he didn't have to though. He pulled a knee up to his chest and wondered if he'd ever see Axel again on the same side of the battlefield. He knew that Axel had made it possible for him to come here and meet Sora but Axel probably hadn't expected him to completely betray the Organization, because he realized idly, that was what he was about to do.

He didn't want to leave. He felt wanted here. And had friends… sure they were no Axel but… He wanted Axel to be here with him, not go back to the Organization. There was nothing there for him he was beginning to realize. Because after all, what was the point of having a heart if there were no friends or family to share it with?

"Man… I didn't think you'd be so quiet."

"Just realizing that maybe I didn't know as much about Axel as I thought." Roxas shrugged his shoulders idly but Demyx smiled at him deviously.

"Maybe he just didn't want you to know yet. After all, what does the information mean to you when you don't have a heart?" That stung… a lot.

Roxas swiped at him half-heartedly and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't want a heart. In fact the person who held his heart was somewhere in the house they were sitting in at that very moment in time. Except now… he didn't want to bond with Sora, he wanted his own heart.

"I wonder if we all look so much like our others. You and Sora could pass for twins." Demyx thought out loud as he was prone to do and Roxas decided he'd had enough of the Melodious Nocturne for one day. "Of course… if you get a heart maybe we can call you Roxas Miryoko."

Roxas Miryoko… he had to admit he kind of liked the sound of that, having a last name as if he really existed.

_A name doesn't always mean that you exist… it's the meaning behind it._

* * *

**Rhannion: Um... shit... I forgot what I was going to say... Oh yeah! Now I remember... I decided to change the summary... incase no one noticed...**


	15. C14Underworld

**Rhiannon: I am so sorry that I well... died for a bit... I just got a bit lazy on my sad excuse for editing... so um... here is the next part! And I promise to get at least two more chapters up this week.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14—Underworld

They'd set off with out much fanfare. Leon had set the coordinates for a planet not too far off. One that he'd been to ever so often called Olympus Coliseum. They landed in the middle of a vast sand yard in a Greece like setting. Sora was the first off the ship looking around with wide-eyes at things he'd only seen in his history book. Riku smiled brightly at the beauty of the place and then jumped when a large hand setting onto his shoulder.

He turned to see a large blond man with bright blue eyes and richly tanned skin. He looked Riku over curiously but didn't say a word, to say it unnerved the silver haired boy was an understatement. He walked around him slowly and the smiled at him brightly.

"My name is Hercules. What's yours?" He held out a large beefy hand, palm up.

"Ri…ku." He murmured and winced at the too tight grip around his hand as the large man shook the hell out of his poor hand.

"It's always nice to make new friends!." Riku's eye twitched when he finally got back his poor mauled hand. "Who are you're friends?"

"Sora, Kairi, Leon and Demyx." He shook each hand in turn, except Kairi's. He kissed her hand. Riku didn't know where to be jealous of the fact that her hand didn't get mauled or embarrassed for the poor girl as she stared at this weirdo who'd kissed her hand.

"So what brings you here?" He asked once he was done inspecting them.

"Erm… we're supposed to be… uh…" Sora tried not to look at his poor hand. "Are there any heartless here?"

"Heartless? Maybe in the netherworld… but not here on Olympus."

"Uh… the how do we get there?" Sora asked unable to resist at least holding his poor hand and rubbing at the bruised palm.

"Oh, over there." He pointed to the far side of the yard where there were large doors there were partially open with what looked like darkness leaking from within. Not exactly the happiest looking doorway to want to go through.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." Leon murmured and nodded to the large brute.

"You shouldn't go down there alone." He stated. They paused and looked at each other. Five people wasn't exactly alone. Then again, this guy wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. He smiled at them brightly. "I have the perfect solution. I'm a hero, so naturally I should lead you down there to find this 'Heartless' that you're looking for."

"Well… I guess we could." Sora shrugged idly and looked over at the others.

"Not that we have a choice." Leon muttered under his breath and there was a collective agreement on that.

And thus, Hercules led them through the door and down a long flight of stairs into what the supposed hero had called the Road to the Underworld. At the bottom of the stairs was a large flat island in the middle of what looked like a dense river filled with sludge rather then water. In the center of the land mass was a rather thick pool of slime and on the other side were two large doors with odd markings. One was red and the other was green.

"Uh… we have arrived." Hercules scratched the back of his head. "That over there is the river Styx… and door number one is the Door to Death or basically where the dead and Hades resides."

"Um… well… maybe this is where we should part ways. We'll be fine on our own." Riku murmured trying to placate the man and get him to leave.

"I… I couldn't do that. Meg would get mad at me."

"Uh… okay." The silver haired teen replied realizing there was no way out of this. "Lead the way."

Apparently, the large man was good for something as he approached the door and pushed them open with the appropriate strain of someone who had more power then they knew what to do with. They followed him into the murky depths, strains of silvery mist floating by them as green smoke like chlorine gas settled in pockets along the ground. It was unnerving to say the least. They walked quietly along the path, no one daring to say a world.

Then the clanking noise started. Kairi whirled around calling Oblivion to her and smashed the broad side of her blade into a rather large heartless. It groaned in anger and just like that they were surround by all kinds of different heartless. In many shapes and sizes.

"I assume… that this is what you were talking about?" Hercules asked looking at them as they each drew their weapons.

"Unfortunately. Be careful!" Sora yelled before diving at the one in front of him and crashing his blade through a small flying one turning it into a puff of inky blackness.

Demyx once again leaned against a wall and watched. It wasn't like he was really needed… that and Sora forgot once again to release his powers to him. They were commendable fighters though. He'd give them that much. Kairi was currently dueling a rather large heartless and had managed with a hand from Leon to flip over it and send her keyblade though it's defenseless back. Leon himself being probably the most well trained fighter of them all was having no problem with anything that came his way.

Sora looked over at Riku as the boy swung his blade into a heartless and kicked at another to get it to back up before driving his blade into it. Sora was about to make a comment when he felt the ground shake under him lightly from the step of a Fat Body. He threw himself into a roll that sent him to its side and out of its view before jumping to his feet and slicing it down its back. When the dust settled, the hall looked exactly as it did before, almost as a fight hadn't taken place there at all.

"That was an excellent workout!" Hercules murmured before he waved them on forward.

"Where are we going?" Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe Hades knows about them."

"Um… is Hades on our side?" Demyx asked as they walked.

"Not… necessarily." He smiled sheepishly.

"So this could be a trap?" The former Organization member asked.

"I don't believe it is." Hercules replied firmly.

"Knowing this moron it probably is." Riku muttered under his breath.

"Well… uh… I don't know." The blond demigod admitted and they all shook their heads. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

"Oh joy… I always knew my life would go out with a big bang." Kairi muttered under her breath.

"How about a blaze of glory instead of a big bang?" A voice asked behind her and she whirled, Oblivion ready but was stopped by a firm hand. "Take it _easy_ there girlie. I'm offering you a chance of glory and flame and you try to decapitate me. What kind of attitude is that!"

The speaker was for lack of a better description… blue. In fact other then his black robes the human like figure was completely blue, hair, eyes and all. Sora was unnerved and Kairi could admit she was a bit freaked out by it too.

"Who the hell are you?" Leon asked leveling his gunblade at him.

"You must be off worlders to not know who _I_ am! I'm the greatest, the best, the only God of the Underworld. The ever suave Hades."

"We'll… take your word for it." Sora laughed subconsciously and leaned against the wall.

"So… any takers? Fame, fortune! All that good stuff." He waved his hands wildly and they all stared at him various stages of amusement and annoyance.

"We'll pass." Riku waved a hand at him. "We currently looking for Heartless." He assumed like Hercules that he'd have no clue what he was talking about. Unfortunately, he did.

"I think not." He smiled at them piranha like. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you search out your little heartless friends if you compete in the Hades cup."

"We're not competing." Sora stated firmly and Hades laughed in his face.

"No trust me. You'll be competing." He paused and looked at Sora with an appraising face. "Well not you… but somebody."

"Not me?" Sora asked confused and then gasped as Hades grabbed his arm and dragged him forward before spinning him around.

"Not you." And then Sora disappeared. "Now, now." Hades murmured as he was suddenly on the business end of more then one weapon. Even Demyx had managed to get out his sitar. "I need incentive to get you to fight apparently. No harm will come to the spiky haired child."

"His name is Sora." Riku growled and Hades merely rolled his eyes.

"What_ever_… Anyways… let's see… There's five of you counting Hercules… So um… Only two of you can compete and by yourselves. I want to see real heroes out there in the Hades Cup!" And he disappeared.

"That bastard." Riku growled under his breath.

"Ah… I'm sorry… He's… he's like that." Hercules apologized, but no one paid any attention to him.

"Thanks for the warning." Kairi breathed as she looked at them. "Well… we might as well get the hell out of here."

"What's stopping us from beating the shit out of Hades?" Riku asked staring at them in shock at the thought of leaving.

"This is his Underworld. Leaving would be our best bet." Hercules murmured. "We can't harm him here."

"Dude Riku, didn't you pay attention at all when we studied the Greeks in middle and high school?" Kairi asked rolling her eyes at him. "I assuming this works rather like that."

"Oh! Ah…. I guess that makes sense." The silver haired teen replied as they headed back the way they came. But he couldn't resist looking back and hoping that Sora was okay.

* * *

Sora was in fact, not okay. Sora Miryoko was pissed. He stood in a cage, high off the ground, and he had shrunk over half his original body height, not that he was tall to begin with mind you. He called the Sleeping Lion to him and attacked the cage but it did nothing, clanging off it useless as if it were a toy sword instead of the powerful weapon that it was. He sunk down against the side of the cage and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry kiddo." Hades appeared before him looking in with a cunning smile on his face. "What's happening is very simple. Two of your little friends will compete separately in the games. One will lose and hopefully one will win. No one will die. Maybe. Can't be too sure though. Some of the other competitors don't exactly know the meaning of the words 'fair fight.'"

"I'm sure that's what your hoping for."

"Well, if they both loose then I can personally hand the keyblade master over to Maleficent and be in her good graces again. It all works out." He waved his hand away. "I'd do it now, but I have to follow the rules of the Gods… so think of this as a bet."

"Betting people's lives isn't right."

"I'm the God of Death my boy! What _else_ is there for me to bet!"

"My friends will save me." Sora growled gripping the bars almost painfully.

"So you say." Hades waved him away. "But trust me… It's more in my favor if they don't."

And the young keyblade master was left to wonder what exactly he meant by those words.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Well... um... there's not really much to say I guess... um.. r&r? I'm not very talkative am I? **


	16. C15Friendship Battle

**Rhiannon: So... erm... here is the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15—Friendship Battle

Riku wanted to hit something that was the general consensus of his brain cells at this point in time. It had been decided democratically that he and Leon would enter the cup. Unfortunately said games wouldn't start until tomorrow. Kairi had taken it upon herself to go with Demyx and try and find Sora in the Underworld… provided that Hercules guide them. It wasn't a bad plan that wasn't what the problem.

The problem was that Sora hung in the balance.

"Don't think so hard about it." Leon murmured as he sat down next to him. "You'll lose your focus."

"Sora is my focus." Riku hissed, his breath was tightening, not a good sign. Getting angry would not solve anything.

"You can't loose Riku. Remember that." Leon stood up.

"Yeah… no pressure." He growled sarcastically.

"You and I both know Hades is going to cheat." He walked towards the door and paused. "We all have to do our damnest. What are we going to do if we loose Sora?"

"We are _not _going to loose Sora!" Riku was up and glaring before he realized it.

Leon's smile was brief and barely there. "Good." And then he was gone.

"Abstract… mother—" He cut himself and mentally reprimanded himself for language and laughed softly because that was usually Sora's job.

He didn't know what made him so antsy about all this. Maybe it was the fact that he and Sora had never really talked about what had happened on the rooftop when Sora had kissed him. He shifted his body to lean forward and put his head in his hands. He had so much he wanted to say to Sora and he'd been putting it off. Thinking he could wait until tomorrow or the next day… or the next. And now he wasn't sure if he'd get a chance to tell him at all.

* * *

"Vexen is dead." Xigbar murmured as he looked down at Zexion. "If I didn't know any better I'd say we were dropping off like flies."

"If _I_ didn't know any better I'd say we _were_ and that the Superior was laughing at us."

"Don't say shit like that… makes me nervous that it's true." The older of the two murmured and then paused and looked over at the wall.

"So… what shall we do now?"

"You will continue with your work in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia needs to be carefully watched."

"This I know." Zexion crossed his arm and then sighed. "But things might get a bit complicated."

"I know where your loyalties lay Zexion. I trust you as much as I can."

"Trust… it's such a funny little thing… isn't it?"

Roxas was bored. More then bored. Once Sora and the others had left him with the border patrol, things had calmed back down into mediocrity. Not that patrolling didn't have it's moments of excitement but… It would have been much more fun to be out there with them exploring the worlds and killing heartless and nobodies. Wow… that made him sound violent.

"Hey." Tifa jumped over the couch and sat next to him, her long black hair falling every which way.

"Hey." He laid his head back against the couch. "I'm bored."

"Boredom happens." She replied sagely and then pulled her legs up to fold under her. "It makes you wish that you were out there with them. Traversing the stars doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied. "But more then that I wish…" _I wish I knew where Axel was._

"Well… maybe you'll get your wish one day. I mean honestly… how long do you really think Leon can stand Demyx?" Her smile brightened her dark eyes and Roxas couldn't help but agree with that. Not many people could stand the sitar player for long periods of time.

"I think Leon has a higher pain tolerance then people give him credit for." Roxas deadpanned and she nearly fell over laughing when she thought about it.

"You might be right. But you should trust Leon, if he thinks you're meant to be here right now… then you are."

"I think he just doesn't want to babysit five brats instead of four."

"Well… he has no choice on the first three." Tifa pointed out with a smile.

"My shift is coming up next… do you remember who's on it with me?"

"Um… I think just Hayner and Cloud."

"Yay… testosterone day!" He clapped his hands together and headed for the door, with Tifa's laughter following him all the way.

* * *

The games aren't anything like Riku expects them to be as he walks out into the parched arena and saw the crowd filling the stands. He could see Hercules and Kairi and Demyx standing there watching with anxious eyes, ready to slip off as soon as Hades became distracted by the fighting. The sun was too bright, and glinted off the silver hair that fell down his back. He lifted his hand and called the Way to Dawn to his hand. At the far end of the ring a handful of heartless appeared and simmering white to clear bands wrapped around the pillars effectively locking them in.

"So… Hades can control heartless… Interesting." He murmured before he ran forward blade at the ready in front of him.

"And so begins round one!" Hades called from his vaunted spot on the stands.

Riku paid him no heed as he swung his blade ripping through the low level heartless with ease. It was the harder ones he was worried about after all. He flipped backwards to avoid a sweeping claw and stood watching them warily. There were more then before. He turned in a slow circle not letting his guard down and watched as they multiplied until there were twenty before him.

"Fuck you Hades." He muttered under his breath, because that had to constitute as cheating.

He dive rolled out of the circle under some flying heartless to avoid being an easy target and sliced his way through as many as he could before one caught him in the side sending him flying back against the barrier. With a grunt he pulled himself into a standing position and pushed silver hair out of his face. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed off the wall and ran at them before they could completely surround him. Aiming a well placed kick at a rather large heartless, he used it's off balance moment to allow him to turn and slice at the ones going for his unprotected back.

When the dust had settled from the battle he realized that maybe the fight wasn't nearly as hard as he thought. The crowd roared around him and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Demyx and the others were gone. Good, that meant that the plan was completely in action. He shaded his hand and looked up at the billboard. Leon was next. Good. He walked off the field and slapped hands with the gunblade wielder as he passed him and found himself a cool drink. He didn't know what was worse. The enemies or the heat.

* * *

"I don't think I like this." Demyx murmured as Hercules once again open the Door of Death and led them through the maze with the occasional heartless fight.

The dark, musty, cave like place didn't really inspire warm, fuzzy feelings so when they entered the wide open room with only a thing pathway bridge, Demyx decided that he should have had a fear of heights in his past life. Kairi on the other hand seemed fine. She carefully walked the path almost as if it were no trouble at all. Demyx decided that it would be in his best interest to stay close to her.

They finally got to the top of the long pathway and entered the room and found nothing, a big resounding nothing. They searched high and low but all they found was a note lying on the table in the center.

_I knew something like this would happen. So here is a hint just for you. A bird in a cage._

"What the fuck? Bird in a cage?" Demyx asked as he stared over the note.

"Shut up dipstick. It means that Sora isn't here. Riku is going to be so pissed." Kairi muttered under her breath.

* * *

Riku Shiren was too busy fidgeting nervously to worry about what Demyx and Kairi might have found. He had finished his fourth fight and was now in the semifinals… and going up against Leon. The gunblade wielder walked over to him and nodded to him before sitting down beside him.

"You really care about him don't you?" He asked quietly.

Riku nodded. "You have no idea."

"I've got a weakness on my right side and I tend to swing so high that I'm open." He stood up and walked away.

Riku blinked once and then blinked again. That was probably as close as Leon was going to come to throwing a match. He had a feeling this battle was going to be interesting. He followed the gunblade wielder out on to the field and they assumed battle positions on either side of the court and watched as the barrier went up. And then Leon attacked.

Not much runs through your mind when a large half gun/half sword hybrid comes flying at you. He barely managed to dodge it but he had hope and well, faith that Leon wasn't going to actually shoot at him. He shifted and dodged the blade and waited for the opening. It wasn't much though. Leon had a tendency to swing his right arm a little too high to try and put the downward force more on his left, probably stronger wrist. Riku went for it.

With the side of his blade he hit Leon in his right wrist letting his own arm smack the broadside of his blade. He could already feel the sting but followed it with a kick to get him off balance and knocked him down… _hard. _ He pointed his sword at his neck.

"Do you give?"

"Not yet." He gave him a thin almost smile that Riku nearly missed.

The gunblade wielder shoved the blade out of the way and came up with a punch that Riku barely managed to dodge, the skin of Leon's knuckles grazing the side of his shoulder. He whirled and kicked him in the small of the back and sent the older man stumbling. He almost wanted to laugh. This was like training, Leon wasn't really fighting, it was almost as if the older man was having fun.

Leon stood up and twirled his gunblade in his hand before going back to his standard two handed hold. He gave a barely perceptible nod. He came running forward, blade low and Riku dodged and clashed their blades together on a spin before he'd left his back open to long. They stood blade to blade, too close for Hades to read their lips.

"He has Sora here. I talked to Kairi when they got back from the Underworld."

"So where the hell is he?" Sparks came off the blades from the tension they were using.

"I think he's up there… in the balcony." Leon smiled. "You fight the title and I'll see about everything else."

"You sure about that?"

"I need you as my front runner. Wait for the signal… Understand?"

"Gotcha." Riku spun away and leveled his blade at him.

Leon waved his blade at him and Riku took the initiative, running forward blade flying from over head. He brought it down towards the older boy's shoulder only to have it blocked by the large blade. He pulled back allowing Leon to push forward, falling on the ground and using his feet to push Leon over him. Leon sprawled and Riku rolled to his feet kicking the blade away and pushing his blade close to Leon's neck.

"Do you give?"

Leon's eyes practically twinkled in mirth. "This isn't over Riku."

He nodded and removed his blade. Leon stood and bowed to him before they exited the area to screams and Hades ever-present commentary.

If only the God of Death knew what was coming to him.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Um... read and review...  
**


	17. C16Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer

**Rhiannon: It's been brought to my attention that the lines to switch the scenes haven't quite... been there. I kinda blame ff for this considering that the edit/preview function likes to erase them. I promise to try to catch this better in the future. Anyways... on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16—Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer

Riku's last opponent for the final match was tall with long black hair. His face always a mask but what stuck out to Riku the most was his clothing. His black cloak to be exact. He was a member of the Organization. He stood on the far side of the arena a smile on his face as he took Riku in, probably judging him as weak.

"And now folks, for what you've been waiting for. Riku the keyblade wielder against Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer! And now it's time that I unveil the prize for the Hades Cup… One keyblade master." A large bird cage appeared beside and him and Riku squinted his eyes in the glaring sun but it was Sora all right.

His blood boiled.

"Let the match begin!"

Riku swung his blade in one hand waiting, it was obvious that Xaldin hadn't won the previous matches on his _good_ looks alone so there had to be a weapon somewhere. He was disappointed when a lance appeared in his hand. _Long range fighter... this should be fun._ He ran forward only to nearly impale himself on another lance. He jumped back and then rolled to dodge yet another lance.

"Fuck… how many of those things does he have?" He mumbled under his breath.

He found himself turn and dodging the lances over actually fighting his opponent. All the while Xaldin stood on the far side of the ring watching him almost as if he was one of the spectators. The silver haired teen could only manage the occasional glare at him as he was forced to continuously dodge.

"You're going to get tired soon Riku… and then my lances will tear you apart. Why don't you just forfeit the match?"

"Because that's my friend up there!" He managed to break one of the lances in his anger, sending the pieces flying into the barrier.

"I'm offended… you broke my lance." The tall man murmured.

"I'm going to break more then that." Riku stated arrogantly before almost lazily dodging a diving lance.

"Oh?" Xaldin seemed more interested in attacking now.

Riku smiled and jumped, landing on a speeding lance, his weight forcing it down against the ground where it broke from the force. Now the black haired nobody was furious. He came running at the silver haired teen, a lance in hand. The smaller man rolled and whacked his opponent with the flat side of the blade sending him sprawling forward before it stabbed him through the shoulder with his blade, missing his intended target. Riku pulled back and dodge a lance or two before he realized that he now had the advantage. In his pain Xaldin couldn't focus on all the lances.

He charged forward, blade out in front of him feeling the lances whip against his skin and it hurt, but it only added to his focus before he stabbed his blade straight through his opponent and looked up at him. Xaldin stared at him, eyes wide with shock and then Riku groaned in pain as a lance slid through his shoulder and Xaldin's chest. The nobody collapsed backwards dissolving into darkness.

Riku stood slowly, the lance in his shoulder dissipating into darkness as well as the others and turned to focus on Hades, the source off his pain and anger. He lifted a hand to clutch at the wound, keyblade dissolving.

"I believe that I've just won the Hades Cup." He called up to him.

"Unfortunately." The God of Death muttered and sent the birdcage with Sora in it forward. It landed on the ground before him, growing until it was almost as tall as him and then Sora emerge, immediately running up to assess his wound. "This isn't over."

"Not by a long shot." He returned, groaning in pain as Sora begin to apply a potion to the wound.

"Riku?" Sora asked as the boy began to tremble. They were suddenly surrounded by people cheering and cajoling them for words or comments.

Sora but his lip as he held a near frantic grip on Riku and the wound he'd been pouring potion over when a firm hand landed on his shoulder and pulled. He held tight to Riku and soon they were pulled out of the crowd and behind the bleachers by none other then Hercules. With the blessed moment, Sora finished working the potion into the wound before the demigod picked up the unconscious boy and took him to the warrior barracks and laid him on a bed.

"I'm… gosh, I'm really sorry about this Sora." He whispered.

"Just… just go find Leon and the others." The brunette murmured as he sat beside his friend watching him carefully and hoping for the best.

"Is he gone?" Riku asked in a low voice once Hercules footsteps had faded.

"Yeah…" Sora murmured and paused. "You were faking!"

"How bad is it?" Riku asked rolling his head to look at his friend.

"Not bad… straight and clean by the looks of it. The potion has already started healing the edges, but it'll be a nasty scar." He murmured as he prodded the wound gently.

The silver haired boy nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Sora smiled softly at him and decided to not bother him. He moved to go talk to the others as he heard them arriving. He was pretty sure the general consensus would be to leave as soon as Riku was ready.

* * *

Axel stretched his arms up above his head and opened a portal of darkness. He knew that this was exactly what he shouldn't be doing, but he figured with the death of Xaldin that he could get away with it. Radiant Garden was just as broken and post apocalyptic as he remembered as he walked the streets. He could feel Roxas close by and was secretly grateful that he was on patrol. He walked around the half destroy building and saw Roxas sitting by himself on a surprisingly untouched bench, head tilted up towards the sun. He looked almost like he was sleeping but Axel knew Roxas too well for that.

"Sleeping on the job eh? I don't think your new friends would like that too much." He called as he approached him.

Roxas was standing in the span of a few seconds, blades out watching him warily. "Did Xemnas send you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not. I'm here of my own accord… why?"

"Um, in case you missed it… I betrayed the Organization." Roxas admitted almost sheepishly.

"Seriously? Kick ass." Axel walked forward and sat on the bench, long legs stretched out before him. "So I take it you met Sora?"

"Yeah… and Axel… I'm not going back." He whispered looking at his friend with sad eyes.

"I figured as much." Axel gave him a sly grin. "Don't give me that look. I'm all up for a little betrayal here and there… as long as you and I stay true to each other. All right?"

"Deal… and thank you." Roxas leaned against his end of the bench. "But why did you come here?"

"I… I wanted to see you." Axel admitted softly. "I thought… that I had killed DiZ but he's not dead and…"

"He wants me to merge with Sora." Roxas laughed lightly. "Well, it won't work. Sora and I not only met but we even connected and as you can see, I'm still here!"

"Naminè can make it so that you two merge… she's a witch… A very special witch." He gave Roxas a small smile. "You stay safe all right?"

"Why don't you stay and make sure of it yourself?" Roxas stood up as if to stop him from leaving, Axel merely shaded his eyes as he looked up at the smaller boy.

"Because I'm not done yet. Keep a spot warm for me all right?" Axel stood up and ruffled his hair in the way he knew annoyed Roxas to no end. "I'll be back. Promise. We'll see each other again."

"If you break your promise I'll… I'll…" Roxas shook a fist at the retreating nobody.

"I'll hold you to that." Axel gave him an easy smile and opened a portal to darkness. _I think I could love you… if I had a heart._

* * *

The next planet they landed on luckily enough lacked gods, demigods and blessedly left them in their human forms. Leon looked around at the bamboo thicket that they'd been left in. In the corner was the swirling orb that they had exited from, he assumed that they would be what sent them back to this ship. Not to worried about it, he looked over at his companions and noticed that they all were luckily enough, just fine.

Riku was off to the side, looking out through an opening in the thicket, staring at a burning village. He slowly pulled back and shoved the bamboo back into place and walked over to the others, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So? What shall we do?" He asked and Leon couldn't help but wince as he saw the wicked scar on the teen's shoulder, barely hidden by his shirt.

"I guess we should get out of this thicket and then we can figure out what to do from there." He shrugged and started walked towards the exit.

The formed a line as they walked through the thicket and found their way to a rather large encampment of an army. Looking at each other they shrugged and entered the encampment only to be stopped by a man and woman with wicked looking Chinese swords. They both sported thick black hair but hers was down while his was swept up in the style of a Chinese warrior. Even though her clothes were modest it was obvious that she was a powerful warrior.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, clearly the leader.

"Um…" Sora smiled at them bright and introduced them all and gave a brief story of who they were and what they were doing. Luckily enough the woman believed them, well a little.

"I am Fa Mulan and this is Li Shang. We are honored to meet the keyblade master and his company." She bowed at the waist as did the man. "The King told us about you."

"The King was here?" Leon asked cocking his head to the side.

"Only for a brief amount of time unfortunately. However, there Emperor has had dreams of late about a man in a black cloak. I was wondering if you could stay and help us apprehend this villain?"

"Of course." Kairi replied. "But if this is an army encampment, where is the rest of the army?"

"They are up the mountain, holding back the Huns." The black haired woman stated turning away form them and sheathing her sword. "It grows late. We should rest and then tomorrow we will head up the mountain. The villain is probably in league with Shan Yu."

They spent the night in close quarters of two to a tent, Kairi sharing with Mulan as they waited for the sun to rise so that they could ascend the snow covered mountain. They next day they approached the mountain path and found the way plagued with Heartless. With a grim look they plunge ahead but Sora was visibly worried. How could a country under attack protect themselves not only against their own enemies plus the Heartless as well?

The pass itself was a dreary dust and stone ravine that opened into a snow covered valley in which the village was built. The village itself was empty save for the soldiers guarding it and now them. Leon slowly separated from the others and walked out of the village and up the past to where the opened hill of almost waist high snow stood. The pass was a high risk factor in itself. The Huns had all the advantage.

"Shan Yu will cross here, this is our front line."

"Somehow I would feel better if we were the ones at the top of that mountain." The brunette pointed out quietly.

"We don't have much of a choice."

"And all you have are trainees? Many of them will lose their lives at this rate."

"They won't if I have any say in it." A clipped female voice stated firmly and he turned to see Mulan standing behind them with determination burning in her brown eyes. "I have a plan."

"Why is it every time that you have a plan It leaves me with a feeling of dread?" Shang asked quietly and she smiled at him brightly.

"Trust me." Her smile was soft and fond. "After all, I helped to stop him once and I can do it again."

"I know." He whispered and Leon wondered idly if they were more then just partners before deciding that it was none of his business and headed back to camp.

* * *

Sora was still at odds with himself over the events in the Underworld as he wandered aimlessly around the small village. Finding a low roof he climbed up on it and used it as leverage to climb up on to the expansive wall that surrounded the village on all sides. He called his keyblade to him and studied the Sleeping Lion, idly wondering why, out of all people that he was the keyblade master. He hadn't been very effective in the Underworld. Riku and the others had did all the work. All he'd done was get captured.

_ "You're thinking too hard."_ He remembered Riku uttering those words to him and he sighs softly, closing his eyes and trying to think about something in the future or in the past to bring back his happy demeanor so that when they gather for dinner he could be loveable Sora again.

"There you are! Who would have thought there'd be so many hiding places in a small village?" Riku climbed up beside him with a grace that Sora envied.

"I wasn't hiding." Sora replied and laid his head on his arms where they rested on his knees.

"What'cha thinking about?" The older boy asked throwing an arm around his shoulders and tugging him close.

"Nothing." Sora murmured even though Riku most likely would see through the lie.

"You're lying." Aquamarine eyes were on him watching carefully and waiting him out. Sometimes Riku forgot just how stubborn Sora could be.

"Let's just sit here." He decided to find a middle road; he was too tired to fight. Riku didn't reply, just kissed his temple and looked out and up at the large wind swept valley of snow that created the mountain pass.

Neither boy was willing to break the peaceful silence that had settled over them and Sora couldn't resist shifting in Riku's arms until his was resting rather comfortably against him. Sora knew he was going to ruin the silence but he tried to hold onto it as long as possible before he opened his mouth and inserted foot.

"Riku… what _are_ we?" He finally asked because his mind had started to run a hundred miles per hour and his heart was frantic in his chest.

"We're what we've always been Sora." The silver haired teen replied and Sora was surprised to feel his heart sink. "You and me."

"But in Radiant Garden…"

"I rather like to think of it as natural progression." He arched a fine eyebrow. "After all, we're too pretty to be straight."

"Speak for yourself!" Sora cried indignant.

"Sora… you like sticking your tongue in my mouth. You're gay." He tilted Sora's head up and pressed their lips together before he could reply. They stay that way, slowly kissing, Sora unsure and Riku consuming before they pulled back breathless.

"That's… not a fair… way to win an argument." The cinnamon haired boy whispered as he laced their fingers together.

"All's fair in love and war." Riku replied as he pulled Sora back against his body and looked back up at the pass. "Maybe we should go catch up with the others. Tomorrow's going to be a bitch."

Sora nodded and slowly stood, reaching a hand out to the older teen. Riku reached out for it and Sora saw the mark on his shoulder and cringed with guilt, that mark was his fault.

"Come on Sora… before it gets cold." He tugged the younger boy alone and hoped that maybe one day Sora wouldn't feel so guilty about the scar. After all, he'd go to hell and back for Sora.

**  
**


	18. C17Drag the Sunrise Down

**Rhannnion: So... people are actually reading and enjoying this still? Yay! I checked the um... stats the other day... and see that it's doing really well... Thanks to all who are reading!**

**... Wow... um... in case that was misleading... this isn't the final chapter...still plenty, plenty to go. **

* * *

Chapter 17—Drag Down the Sunrise

Sora was leaning against the wall of the outside of the village. He was idly watching the patrols come in and switch guard. He stretched his arms over his head, still tired but he not hungry enough to join the others for breakfast. His stomach was unsettled and his mind nervous. He wanted to prove to Riku that he could protect and take care of himself. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was worthy of being the keyblade master before they spent more of their time trying to protect him instead of defeating Organization Thirteen.

The sun was rising slowly and he decided that taking a short walk wouldn't bother anyone too much. There was a cave just beyond the village that he'd wanted to check out. Supposedly there was a shrine to peace deep within it. He walked along it lazily, noting that this was where they had stored their explosives. Not sure that was the wisest of ideas, but this wasn't his war, wasn't his army. The shrine was small but elegant. He smiled at it and slowly knelt in front of it.

"You're all the same." A roughly, clipped voice spoke angrily.

He jumped up and spun to see a tall angry man with an ugly face glaring at him. In his hand was a wicked blade that resembled a wave with its curves. Sora called the Sleeping Lion to him as he glared the man down.

"Who are you!"

"You don't know who I am?" He let out a long laugh. "Fool."

He stepped back and a large simmering barrier appeared, like the one that Hades had used back in Olympus. He ran and slammed his fists against it. The man merely laughed at him.

"I am Shan Yu… Not that that information is important to you." He turned and walked away. "I'll be sure to tell your friends how you died."

Sora turned swiftly when he heard something crash behind him. He was surrounded by Heartless, large and wicked looking, some of them were flyers others were centaurs with long lances. Sora stared in horror, how was he supposed to survive this?

* * *

Roxas stared at the rising sun without much interest. Ever since Axel's 'visit' he's mind had been preoccupied. Tifa had noticed immediately and had pried the information out of him. He thought that's she'd have been disturbed by the fact that he'd been talking to someone from the Organization on friendly terms but she seemed okay with it. In fact she wanted to meet Axel, which made him flinch. Axel wasn't exactly… people material and it wasn't as if he could go find the nobody, using his powers of the Darkness had been restricted.

"Hey, sleepy head." Tifa jumped over the side of the couch and sat beside him. "What'cha thinking so hard about?"

"…nothing." It didn't seem worth it to explain all the confusion running rampant in his head. He'd only get confused within it and drag the midnight haired woman down with him.

"Thinking about the Organization… or about Axel." She smiled at him slyly.

He rolled her eyes at him and pulled his knees up to his chest, for one without emotions, he sure as hell felt like he was in emotional turmoil. He shifted and leaned his head back and then looked over at her.

"Sometimes in the morning... I wonder what it would be like… to drag the sunrise down…" He looked over at her, blue eyes meeting brown. "And try to remember what it was like before I knew of Sora or Axel or even Organization Thirteen. When I was just some kid running around in the third district, just trying to get by."

"And now you'll never be that person again… but that's not really all that bad is it?" She asked with a smile.

"I couldn't really tell you. It's not like I have a heart that can tell me the difference." He almost wanted to smile when Tifa didn't have a response to that. She liked to lie to herself and pretend that he had a heart, but he wasn't about to live in her little fantasy world. "I think I'm going to go see what Yuffie's up to." At least she didn't lie to herself.

He found the cheery ninja sitting out on the deck of what use to be the Radiant Café, looking out into the people who had made some semblance of a life even though their everyday was filled with fear. Most of them didn't even have a real clue of what was going on. Roxas wished that he was one of them some days before he realized that he would drive himself mad with a _need_ to know.

"Hey you." She didn't seem as cheery as she usually did, but he could guess why. A new breed of heartless had caught a patrol by surprise and had killed three of them and left Cloud Strife almost mortally wounded.

"How's it going?" He asked as he climbed up on the rail beside her and watched the people pass them by, it almost felt like they were frozen as the rest of the world went out around them.

"Cloud's doing better." She turned on the rail to face him. "Laguna managed to get some strong magics imported here. They barrier's even stronger then before." Her smile was thin and grim, it kept the people inside safe, but not the ones who were supposed to be insuring their safety.

"But not enough to stop the patrols." She nodded her assent and he gave her a thin smile. "We can count on the others. They'll be back soon. And if what Axel's told me is right, one hurdle was taken care of for us. The Organization killed Ansem."

"But there is still the Organization… and after all this… then what? Radiant Garden has still been destroyed." She whispered. "We were lucky that Raine's grave made it into the barrier."

"You all care a lot about a simple grave." Roxas shrugged, their sentimental efforts had no affect on him. "And it's still there. It's a lot rebuild… but it's still there."

"I guess you wouldn't even begin to understand how important Raine's grave is to Laguna. You don't feel love." Well, that stung a bit, but Roxas couldn't exactly feel the sting either.

"I guess I wouldn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "After all, I'm merely a nobody."

"Nah, you're much more then that. You just need to figure out what you are." She grip the rail firmly and leaned back to look up in the sky. "Raine was the keyblade master before Sora… and Laguna's true love… she's important to us all."

"And yet you've never met her." Roxas studied the girl before her.

"I don't have to meet her to love her." She jumped off the rail. "There are some people you just… love. Sometimes you never even have to meet them. And almost always, you never have to tell them."

As Yuffie disappeared into the streams of people, that helped to keep what was left of Radiant Garden running in someway, he vaguely wondered if he and Axel were one of those people. Even if they didn't have hearts.

* * *

Sora swung his blade fast and quickly, slicing through Heartless after Heartless not daring to look around in case they were multiplying. The large ones took more then one strike and he'd been hit more then once, but to fall down probably meant he wasn't getting back up. And that was not an option. He fell forward against the peace shrine and when he managed to roll over he realized that he'd just defeated a room full of Heartless by himself and survived. He watched as the shimmering barrier fell and closed his eyes. He was safe for now; a little rest wouldn't hurt anyone…

"Wake the fuck up Sora!" Was yelled at him as his protesting body was furiously shaken. He looked up bleary eyed into a worried Riku.

"Shush… my head hurts." He mumbled under his breath trying to escape and Riku sensing his distress stopped shaking him immediately.

There was still a thin veil of darkness on the floor from the spells that Shan Yu had cast and Riku was a bit apprehensive about staying in this place too long. He picked up the barely conscious keyblade master and slowly carried him out of the cave and back towards the village to receive some medical attention. And hopefully find out what happened in the peace shrine.

* * *

Sora woke up hours later, on a bed in a strange place with a warm hand encasing his own. He blinked open tired sky color eyes and saw his sleeping friend lying beside him. He reached his free hand up and tangled it in sliver hair, closing his eyes again and falling back asleep, he felt safe here, with Riku to keep him company.

When Riku woke up, he had a hand tangled in his hair and a little brunette cuddled up against his chest. With a little smile he slowly shook him awake. Sora looked up at him with sleep hazy eyes and he can't help but smile at him and reach up with the hand not entangled with Sora's and brush across his cheek.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he continued to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah." The brunette mumbled under his breath and burrowed against his friend. "Still tired though."

"Too bad… I want to know what happened in the peace shrine." Riku moved into a sitting position pulling Sora with him. "Now talk."

"There isn't much to say." The keyblade master spoke. "I was caught off guard by a few heartless and was really tried afterward."

"A few? There was enough darkness in there for it to be way more then a _few_."

Sora closed his eyes, his head hurt and he really didn't want to have this fight, not here, not now, not _ever_.

"Can we… just not talk about it right now? My head still hurts." He leaned forward and felt pain stretch across his chest and abdomen. "And so do my ribs apparently."

"Fine." Riku pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "Rest… but I'm not letting this go."

Sora nodded and closed his eyes and wondered idly if Riku only cared because he was the keyblade master and not because of their so-called feelings that they never really explored.

* * *

Saïx paused outside of Castle Oblivion and wondered idly at what Marluxia was up to. Xemnas had told him to be patient that all his plans would come to fruition in good time, but something about the pink haired nobody rubbed him the wrong way. Xemnas in his foolish way had given the underling free reign to do whatever he wished in his castle between time and space as long as it didn't interfere with the main plain.

Saïx was pretty damn sure that it did. Between what was left of Organization Thirteen: Xemnas, Zexion, Xigbar, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia and himself. He realized that they needed to stick together. Quite a few had died, Demyx that fool had gotten captured and Roxas of all things had betrayed them with his foolish thoughts of meeting his 'other.' He should have killed Roxas while he'd had the chance, but he'd let Xemnas sway his decision because he was the leader.

"Lurking around Saïx? You could have just come and knocked." He turned around and saw Zexion standing there watching him. "Or do you having some weird thought that Marluxia is plotting something?"

"My thoughts are my own Zexion." He murmured crossing his arms firmly.

"Ah… You of all people should know that Marluxia spends more time in his gardens then in our so called 'plots' to get Kingdom Hearts. The poor fool just wants to become a somebody again so that he can find a nice quiet place to build a real garden instead of the illusion he's cultivating inside that castle."

"I wonder if you words are truth or just here to misguide me." Saïx cocked his head.

"Is he not doing what the Superior asked? Watching over the witch Naminè?" The black haired nobody lifted in eye at his silver haired peer. "Or are you merely paranoid?"

"Not paranoid. Cautious." He regarded the younger nobody for a few scant moments. "I fear it is time I take my leave. I have things I must… report." He opened a whirlpool of Darkness behind himself and stepped backwards into it.

Zexion smiled to himself, for all the power that he had, in this moonless place, Saïx was would always be useless and he was glad the lower ranked nobody knew it.

* * *

Sora watched the approaching sunrise with something that felt like trepidation. The Huns would crest the mountain rise and descend upon them, in a couple of hours if they were lucky. And if Shan Yu's preemptive attack had warned him of anything. Not only did he have battle hardened men at his disposal but Heartless as well. It was eerie, he thought as he watched the sun rise higher and higher in the sky. That on a day that would have once seemed so promising, that all he wanted to do was shove the sun back down below the horizon. 


	19. C18The Freeshooter

**Rhiannon: So... I had this plan. Next week is my birthday and two days afterward I have this weird surgery on my mouth. The plan had been to updates as much as possible but ah... well... it kinda fell short of how much I wanted to post, but oh well. I might force myself to post at least once or twice next week...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18—The Freeshooter

Leon stood beside Riku as the waited for the Huns to hit the crest. He shielded his eyes and watched, eyes carefully calculating their odds. Their very grime odds. Mulan walked passed him with a smile.

"Be prepared to run, the advance troops have already been sent back to the village." She smiled at him.

"What the hell?" They all watched as she ran up the mountain with only an explosive in her hand, she stopped carefully angling it. "She's smarter then she looks." He stated grudgingly.

"I'd say." Riku murmured.

They stood by watching idly, when she lifted it up and slammed it into the ground and fired. A large arching spark of dynamite hit the large snow covered rock. She'd started an avalanche. Leon ushered them back behind the rock pass and grabbed Mulan as she came running past. She smiled at the ruefully.

"That should take out most of his advance troops."

"I'd say." Sora whistled as he looked at the snow still flying over their heads.

"I have urgent news." A soldier came running up to them, the seal of the Emperor on his letter.

"What is this?" Shang opened it quickly. "This isn't good. Mulan, take them and go to the Imperial Palace. I'll take care of what's left of the Huns."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"A man with strange creatures at his disposal is on the march toward the Imperial Palace. They need you."

"We'll go." Leon offered their services. "The people we're looking for aren't here anyways."

"Fine… I will take them to the Imperial Palace." Mulan bowed to Shang and then placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "We will see each other again."

"I know." His smile was uneasy but he watched them go with a light heart.

* * *

Xigbar walked along the old Chinese roads towards the Imperial Palace finding nothing in the slightest bit challenging. His contacts had told him that the keyblade master was on this humble rock but so far he'd found nothing to keep him amused. Hell, even the nobodies that he were employing weren't being given much of a challenge. Of course, the keyblade master was probably distracted by the lovely Heartless that Shang Yu had made. The Emperor though, was supposedly very noble and gracious, turning him into a Heartless was going to be a bit of a challenge but he was up to it.

He pushed open the large doors that led to the courtyard and made his grand entrance sending his nobodies out ahead of him to do battle with the palace guards. He leaned against the wall and watched almost contentedly when a whirl of darkness appeared beside him and Zexion walked out.

"Seems like you're having fun." He murmured quietly.

"Here to actually fight for once?" Xigbar asked as he assessed the battlefield.

"I wanted to see what the keyblade master looked like for myself." He gave him a thin smile. "This poses the perfect opportunity to lead them to Castle Oblivion."

"If I don't win the battle. Adding him to Kingdom Hearts would be… profitable at this point." He gave the younger nobody a thin smile. "Then again, you prefer your schemes to actual battle. Why don't you go and mess with Marluxia's head?"

"Maybe I will." He gave off a secretive smile. "We're counting on you Xigbar."

* * *

It was nearing nightfall when they finally made it to the Imperial Palace. The Emperor and his best warriors had been blockaded inside the throne room, waiting for what seemed like the inevitable. Mulan stared in something akin to horror after the pushed open the place gates to see the destruction that had run rampant.

"Well… I'd say that Xigbar is having fun." Demyx commented as he looked around.

"How do you know which one it is?" Sora asked wide-eyed.

"We each have a type of nobodies that we control. I control the Dancers, he controls the snipers." He waved his hand out towards them. "If you allow me to, I can distract the lesser nobodies and we can actually do what we came here to do."

"Go for it." Sora stated in relief as Dancer Nobodies descended on the Sharpshooters throwing them all into mass amounts of confusion. They crossed the courtyard easily to find a figure in a black cloak watching them menacingly with a dark eye.

He threw off his hood to reveal black hair streaked with silver and a scarred face. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and Sora hissed. This was probably a well trained warrior, someone who'd endured much.

"I hadn't figured that you would betray us Demyx… or wait, I remember now. You got caught." His smile was predatory and his laughter harsh.

"Me? Captured?" The nobody laughed back at his former comrade. "I chose the winning side." It wasn't a complete lie, if given the choice, Demyx was not going back to the Organization.

"Winning side? I think you've ran into a bit of confusion. Allow me to rectify that." He lifted up his specially modified guns.

"He has the power of space." Demyx warned before they were pushed into separate arenas. The Trinity together and Demyx and Leon together.

"So… which one of you is the keyblade master?" He asked as he looked over the three of them. "It's one of you."

"It's me." Riku murmured stepping forward lifting the Way to the Dawn and glaring at him angrily.

"Bullshit." He looked the silver haired teen over. "Though your thoughtfulness is commendable."

"It's called 'having a heart.'" Riku stated lifting his blade higher before he leapt forward.

Xigbar disappeared right before his eyes and then it dawned on him. _Xigbar has the power of space._ He appeared in the cage that Leon and Demyx were currently residing in. He looked back and forth between the two of them

"What is your name boy?" He looked Leon over.

"Squall Leon Loire." He stated firmly, leveling his gunblade.

"Ah, the guide." He smiled at him rather angrily. "Your father gave me this scar and missing eye."

"He was a good guide." He shrugged.

"Laguna was a guide!" Demyx asked wide-eyed.

"Well… yeah." Xigbar looked at him. "Still not very bright. I'll have fun killing your charges in front of you. I think that's a suitable payback."

"I think they're stronger then you think." He swung his blade at Xigbar but the powerful nobody simply disappeared again.

"You can't hold us forever. You're power will dissipate."

"I could be long gone by that time… now couldn't I?"

"Still angry about the fact that Axel is more powerful then you?" Demyx laughed. "I still have connections. I know he went up against Ansem and lived."

"He didn't kill them." Xigbar pointed out.

"Neither did you. Saïx did and you barely escaped with your life. And the only reason Saïx won was because there was enough moonlight to make him neigh invincible." Xigbar appeared leaning against the wall of the castle, glaring at Demyx, wondering how the musician nobody had figured this out.

"I should kill you."

"Well, if we're going to fight can we do it sometime this century!" Sora asked, annoyance filling the usually happy boy's countenance.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" He smiled predatory. "This will be fun."

Kairi threw her keyblade the minute that Xigbar appeared, catching him unaware in the back. He jumped and turned and shot at her, catching her in the arm. She went down hard gasping in pain. Sora growled and went running forward but was forced to roll out of the way of a round of laser bullets.

"This isn't going to be easy." Riku muttered looking over where Leon and Demyx stood watching.

"No shit!" Kairi growled, holding her injured arm before running for her keyblade and picking up. She pulled a potion and poured it over the wound.

"Sweetie… maybe you should put that weapon down. You might hurt yourself." The sharpshooter nobody laughed.

Sora nodded to Riku. The two came running at Xigbar. Kairi lifted her arms, a spell coming to mind that Yuffie had taught her.

"Protect!" It didn't do as well as she'd hoped. But the bullets had been weakened for now. Not stopping the boys as they ran forward. Riku took a hard hit and went down and Sora jumped over him, knocking one of the guns out of the nobody's hand.

"Score one for us!" Demyx cried punching an energetic fist into the air.

"It's not over yet fool." Xigbar stood up and looked down almost mournfully at his broken wrist.

Sora knelt down next to Riku. "I'm all right." He pushed Sora into a standing position, holding a hand over a long cut in his side. "Focus on him, not me."

"Riku." Sora whispered but turned and faced the nobody. "This isn't going to end well for you."

"Isn't it? You're the only one not painful injured." Xigbar smiled. "Though you all are quite challenging."

"I'll show you challenging." Riku growled under his breath.

Riku looked over at his two partners and wished that Leon could help them in someway. Xigbar took a stance in the middle of the ceiling and spikes of light appeared on the various ends of the structure. The cinnamon haired teen looked over at Leon with wide-eyes. Leon looked back at him with equally wide eyes, filled with fear and worry. Sora gave him a bright smile that he didn't feel and took off running, attracting the firing light bullets to him as he ran desperately in circles to try and distract the bullets from Kairi and Riku.

Kairi stood up slowly, the potion having numbed her injury and stood carefully, moving slowly below the radar of the rapidly firing lights. She approached Riku and helped him to stand. "This is our chance, while Sora has him distracted. We can use our powers together.

"Deal." He squeezed her hand and they pointed their keyblades at him and sent a spike of pure power at the nobody.

The light disappeared as Xigbar fell down on one knee. The two stood there panting roughly. Sora smiled and turned to face the nobody, holding his arm that he was sure was broken. He walked forward, dragging his keyblade behind him.

"You know the one flaw in that attack? It only goes after the one it perceives as the most dangerous. It completely disregarded Kairi and Riku… big mistake. We're a team." He lifted up his keyblade and brought it down on Xigbar as he lifted his gun and shot Sora, the light flying through his back.

"SORA!" Riku gasped but Kairi held him back to prevent himself from injuring himself more. Sora pressed his hand to the gushing wound in his stomach and fell to his knees as the magical barriers fell.

"Get Riku." Leon ordered Demyx as he ran to Sora. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held him tightly with one arm. "Hold on, I've got an elixir here somewhere." He dug into his pockets.

"That jerk's gone right?" He asked softly, sucking in pained breaths.

"Yeah, you got him good." Leon spared him a small barely there smile as he poured the elixir over the wound and watched as it soothed his injures, closing off the wound swiftly, stopping the bleeding.

The bad thing about healing potions is that while they tend to swiftly close up wounds, they hurt, a lot. Sora moaned in pain and rolled into Leon, grasping his shirt squirming.

"Hey, you're going to be fine." Leon murmured and looked up to see Riku getting attended to. "Hey Kairi, do you have a potion so I can numb him?"

"Yeah." She dug in her bag and ran forward and poured it over the wound and Sora breathed in relief. "There Sora, you'll be all better in a little while."

* * *

**Rhiannon: Thanks for reading! See you in about a week!

* * *

**


	20. C19Mockery and Deceit

**Rhiannon: So-o... this week wasn't as busy as I thought it would be... therefore I update. My birthday went smoothly on Monday as did my Wed. surgery. And since today is my sister's birthday and we have to celebrate it late... here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19—Mockery and Deceit

"Wow, they are stronger then I thought." Zexion thought with a smile as he watched them nurse their wounds as Mulan exited the Imperial Palace with the Emperor in tow. "Looks like Marluxia will have his hands full." He turned and walked into a portal of Darkness.

* * *

"I must thank you." Mulan murmured as she knelt down next to Sora. 

"All of China thanks you." The elderly voice of the Emperor spoke as he looked upon them.

"There is no need to thank us." Leon murmured, looking up from where he still held a pained Sora. "We were merely doing out duty."

"Then I must commend you all and welcome you into my palace and my home, for you are surely great warriors." He moved over to Sora and bent down beside him. "I have a great magic that will do more for him then the otherworldly magics that you've used."

Leon looked up wide-eyed as the Emperor whispered a curaga spell. Only great mages or wizards could cast magic that powerful and it was usually very hard to come by as such. The only beings that he knew of with the ability were Merlin and Yen Sid. Even King Mickey did not have that sort of power. He felt the affects of the spell wash over him and discard him, laying it's self over Sora and then Kairi, Riku and Demyx healing all of the wounds that any of them had sustained.

"Yes, I am what you would call a wizard." He smiled thinly. "All of you are worth a spell that powerful." Mulan came and helped the wizened Emperor up and walked him back towards the entrance.

"Follow us." She called over her shoulder.

Leon helped Sora up and they slowly followed with the others behind them. They were lead to a large room with beds laid out.

"To rest in, since you are still weak." The Emperor murmured and Leon nodded gratefully, helping Sora onto a bed.

After all the commotion died down, Demyx leaned against the wall beside the door almost like a guard, the trinity wielders laid down and Leon sat on Sora's bed, watching the younger boy.

"I'm fine Leon, really." He murmured quietly and gave the older man's hand a squeeze.

"Some guide I turned out to be." The older brunette snorted as he looked between the three of them. "I seem to only sit by and watch you all get injured."

"You a good guide." Sora sat up and looked him square in the eye. "You couldn't have known that Xigbar would separate us. And look, we're alive."

"Barely." He released Sora's hand and stood up.

"You are doing everything that you can. The Organization isn't exactly just some mindless… something or others." Leon managed to spare a laugh at that.

"I guess your right." He looked over at Demyx. "Though, some of them do have a rather… interesting personality."

"Hey, prior to popular belief, I'm not stupid." Demyx called over and Sora laughed happily.

"No one thinks your dumb Demyx." Riku called over. "Just neurotic." He finished under his breath.

"I'm going to go take a walk." The nobody murmured and slowly exited.

"He shouldn't fight so hard to not be our friend." Sora stated around a yawn. "I think I'm going to take a nap, my stomach still hurts."

"Might as well." Kairi replied. "Riku's already out."

Which was the truth, the silver haired boy was curled in a ball of top of the small bed like a cat, fast asleep. She pulled her covers up to her chin while Leon tucked Riku in and sighed deeply, still troubled.

"You should get some rest too." Sora murmured as he looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure we're safe for right now. And no matter how Demyx wants to act like he doesn't care, he won't let anything happen to us."

"Sometimes, I think I don't realize how wise you are." The older brunette murmured as he picked a bed and laid down. "Rest well… Sora."

* * *

Demyx walked out into the palace grounds, lost in thought and worried about the changes he was finding within himself. He scrubbed a hand under his nose and looked up at the sky, hands shoved deep inside his pockets. He'd _changed_, that was the thing that was irking him the most. And he hadn't even changed a little, he'd changed a lot. He actually believed in what Sora and the others were fighting for. He didn't even want to gain a heart through the Organization's methods anymore. What good what a heart be with out a reason to use it? 

"The Melodious Nocturne entertaining a thought?" A sly voice asked behind him and he twisted slowly to see Zexion, gray-black hair and all watching him through one mischievous eye.

"I do that now, part of my rehabilitation program." He gave a frail grin.

"Rehabilitation? Is that what they call fraternizing with the enemy now?" The shorter nobody asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Maybe." The blond gave a one armed shrug and then smiled serenely over at Zexion. "I've been gone for how long? Don't tell me the Superior suddenly took an interest in the disappearance of useless little Demyx."

"Of course not. What I want to know… is why you're siding with them."

"Siding? With those losers? You got me all wrong Zexy… They have control of my powers. Can't poof, can't fight, no more powers of darkness."

"I don't believe you." Zexion took a menacing step forward.

"Okay… so maybe… I lied." Demyx lifted his arm and called on his power over water. Water coursed from the ground into his hand until it burst and became his sitar. "Sora gave me free reign a few weeks ago."

"Liar." Zexion smiled at him. "But you of all people should know that I don't like to soil my hands."

Demyx took a step forward prepared to call on his powers when a whirl of darkness appeared behind Zexion.

"You really enjoy running don't you?" The blond narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you still remember the way to Castle Oblivion." Zexion's eyes smiled at him through his face remained impassive. "The party might start without you and Sora."

"Party?"

"You heard about Ansem's untimely demise? We need another great heartless… Leon and Riku seem particularly powerful." He smiled. "Of course… Sora would be the greatest power of all wouldn't he? See you at the castle." And with that he walked backwards through the portal.

"Get back here!" Demyx ran forward but the whirl disappeared. "Shit!" He ran back the way he came, Zexion wasn't particularly fond of the truth but he was way too smug at that moment.

He burst open the door to see Sora still lying on his side, dead asleep. He could feel the darkness sliding over his skin. Sleep spells. Zexion was a scheming little bastard. Digging in his pockets he found nothing that would actually wake Sora up. He sighed deeply and placed a hand over Sora and called his water and let it fall over the cinnamon haired boy.

"What the—" Sora sat up fast, pushing Demyx's hand away from him. "Where? Where is everyone?"

"Zexion took them." Demyx sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What? Where?"

Demyx let out a sad almost pained laugh. "You're too trusting, I was expecting to be on the business end of your keyblade."

"You've changed Demyx. You didn't betray us." Sora smiled at him almost brightly. "You're going to help me find the others… Aren't you?"

"'Course." Demyx found it in him to give a real smile. If others had noticed that he'd changed and could be happy about it, then maybe it wasn't such a bad change. "I need to take you there…"

"So we get to see your old stomping grounds?" Sora asked brightly.

"Uh… not exactly… me and Castle Oblivion aren't on the best of terms… Let's uh… take the gummi ship back to Radiant Garden and update them on what's happened?"

"Sure… Maybe Roxas or Yuffie will want to go with us?"

"Ah, sure." Demyx stated and stood up. "Oh! How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine Demyx. Let's go apologize to the Emperor so that we can leave."

* * *

Marluxia stood before the three pods before him and smiled at the brightly. "Thank you Naminè… my garden is almost complete." 

"What do you plan to do with them?" She asked almost disinterestedly.

"Well, Xemnas wants me to place this inside the silver haired flower, but I think he's much too pretty for that. I might just disregard his plan all together. I kind of liked my flowers." He held up a small black orb and she gasped as she stared at it all the while shivering at his possessive tone.

"I thought that Saïx and Xigbar killed Ansem!" She stared at it wide-eyed.

"Those three idiots don't have enough power." Marluxia looked at her with a predatory smile. "I know the superior is afraid that I'm scheming a coup d'ètat."

"Aren't you?" She raised a pale eyebrow at him. "I mean, isn't that why you want to lure Sora here?"

"I have my own plans." Marluxia looked at her and then side deeply, collapsing in a chair like a great king in the midst of a horrible war. "You know what it's like Naminè… to be nothing… but do you what it's like to remember to be something? To… Xemnas made me… and killed my heartless. This is my only chance to be whole."

"This isn't the only way Marluxia." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "There are better ways! What good is a heart if you have no one to care about?"

He shook her off and stared at her forlornly before he sighed and clasped his hands together. "You don't understand my plans my dear. Neither did Larxene and Zexion doesn't either." He pushed pink hair out of his face and sighed again. "I will not be gaining a heart from this venture. I will be destroying Xemnas chance to gain a heart. I know what he plans… and I will not allow my will, my powers to be used that way."

She gave a thin smile. "Maybe there is some good left in you Marluxia."

"Good… in me?" He looked up at her. "Somehow I doubt that." He stood with the orb still rolling in his hands. "I'll decide what to do with Ansem another day."

"You do that." She turned and looked at the pods. One held a man with brunette hair, his stormy eyes closed. His sleep was punctuated with dreams of a woman who was most important to him. She smiled and reached out and touched the memory, but found she couldn't touch it. It wasn't a memory.

She wondered if something similar was happening to the other two, but Riku was just experiencing memories of Sora and Kairi memories of some blond haired boy she'd never seen before. She sighed deeply and approached the pod that contained the brunette and placed her hand on it and slipped inside.

* * *

_"You've grown into such a handsome young man." _A tall willowy woman with thick black hair down to her waist and pale skin murmured. 

"Laguna raised me well, Raine." Leon whispered, her name sounded weird on his tongue when he realized that he was really taking to his mother.

_"Good, I would have hated to have to threaten him."_ She smiled charmingly at him and approached him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug that he awkwardly returned. _"I miss you all so much. You've grown up to be a good guide. The courage and will of a keyblade master and the wisdom and hope of a guide."_

"I'm nothing special Raine." He released her and stepped back and she frowned.

_"You're my son, you'll always be special to me."_

He shrugged, letting his silence speak for him and she sighed deeply, drawing false breath into her lungs and his heart ached. He shouldn't be seeing this, Laguna should. He deserved it, he missed her so much.

_"Your father seems me every time he closes his eyes to sleep. You and I on the other hand have only met a few times."_ She looked away. _"And soon I will have to let you go."_

"I miss you." He admitted so softly, she barely heard it. She stepped forward again and stood up on her toes to kiss his forehead.

_"Sleep and don't worry, you will always have me… Squall." _And Leon slowly fell backwards into sleep, the same careless sleep that Riku and Kairi were already incased in.

A few feet away, Naminè watched the solemn reunion and understood.

* * *

**Rhiannon: So... updating should become kind of regular next week. I have another surgery on my mouth but... I should be okay. Byes!**


	21. C20Flower in Repose

**Rhiannon: I'll start this off with 'I'm sorry.' My computer is having a few issues... aka the CD-ROM or whatever they're calling it now a days has died. Completely. And since they don't love me enough to let me install a new one myself I have have to send it in and let them do it. That... might take a week. I'll try to post again before it goes... but I don't know how that's going to go. But, other then that, everything should go rather smoothly once I get it back.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20—Flower in Repose

Roxas closed his eyes as he stared up at the sky just outside the barrier. He'd taken to sneaking out, just to be away, to gather his thoughts about Axel and place them back into a neat little box where they wouldn't bother him, but it seemed almost as if Axel or rather the 'thought' of Axel as it was, wouldn't leave him alone. He could admit that he wanted to see the red haired nobody again but he felt something. It was such a strange feeling.

"Are you up there Roxas! Sora's returned!" Yuffie's peppy voice called and he perked up a bit. He liked his talks with Sora. He jumped off the building and followed the black haired ninja back behind the barrier.

What he found was nothing of what he expected. Sora was huddled in a chair speaking softly with Laguna looking so sad. Demyx leaned against a wall as was his usual pose but with his eyes closed this time. He moved up next to the nobody, not wanting to disturb Sora and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Fucking Zexion." The taller blond hissed. "They're at Castle Oblivion."

"Shit." Roxas muttered under his breath. "Just fucking shit."

"I'm going to take Sora there."

"Let me go with you!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You're still adjusting to not using your powers of Darkness, I on the other hand made no such promise. You get yourself that heart Roxas. Don't worry about me." He gave him a huge grin. "Don't worry at all."

* * *

Marluxia was troubled as of late. It was as if he could feel Xemnas breathing down his neck as he went along with his daily actions and waited for Sora to appear. His illustrious garden of illusions had grown so big, he realized as he looked over the large quiet garden sprouting out of the floor. Large, blooms of unusual flowers and green shrubs and bushes grew around pillars and over marble floors. He longed to one day to have a real garden.

After he grew tired of watching his flowers that would never wilt he got up and walked towards his new flowers. One day they would bloom and finish his great plan. He placed his hand on the one with the silver haired teen.

"He would have me pervert you." He stroked the pod that Naminè had constructed and closed his eyes. "But I wonder… are you powerful enough to contain the darkness with in you?"

"Talking to your self again?" Zexion asked from where he sat on a high ledge.

"Just thinking… do you think my little sliver flower is strong enough to conquer the darkness within him? If he is, he'll destroy Ansem." He brushed the pink hair off his forehead. "I can't decide if I want to take the risk or not."

"You're the only one that can contain him."

"Oh, that's right isn't it? I was created because I'm so strong, so very strong… maybe even stronger then the Superior."

"If you are… I doubt that's escaped his attention. Maybe you should put Ansem into the boy and see what happens… If he is of the Shiren Clan and as strong as you might think he is. He should do just fine."

"And once again, your logic is infallible." Marluxia gave him a brilliantly fake smile and lifted up the black orb that he'd been playing with. "Hopefully, my flower won't wilt before it's time to transplant it."

* * *

Demyx sighed deeply as he lifted his hand and opened a portal of darkness, the inky blob threaded through with purple, leading to a place he'd hoped to never see again. With a deep breath he slowly turned to Sora.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked to the young brunette and then sighed deeply, he did not want to do this.

"I… I'm ready. Let's go save our friends Demyx." Sora gave him a bright smile and then looked dubiously at the portal.

"Go on, the portal will automatically close behind me." He waved him forward and Sora nodded taking a deep breath.

There was no turning back at this point. They were really and truly entering Castle Oblivion. He just hoped that Riku and the others could hold on—just a little longer. On the other side of the portal was a road. One direction ending just before where the portal had dropped them and in the other direction was a garish looking castle covered in white, green and yellow. It looked like something Sora had thrown up once when he was little.

"So… that's it?"

"Yeah… Marluxia's castle in the space between The World That Never Was, Twilight Town and Radiant Garden… it didn't originally look like this though. Marluxia use to be a great and wise something or other…" Demyx trailed and sighed softly. "Back when he was a somebody."

"What was his name?" Sora asked feeling empathetic to a person that'd never even met.

"I think it was Laiarum… but I could be wrong… right?" Demyx smiled uneasily.

"Lai-a-rum? That's not a very good name."

"Hey… it was a guess! He's isn't actually easy to remember like Ale…" He shrugged and then walked forward. "Not that Axel will ever be know by that name again."

"So um… where do we enter?" Sora asked quietly.

"There." He pointed to the large daunting yellow brown door and Sora sighed deeply, so much for stealth.

"There's not point in sneaking… Marluxia is expecting you."

"Oh… that's just great. We're dead!"

* * *

Deep within the dreamscape of Riku's mind, a small orb was unfolding, black as night and cold as ice. Out of the orb came a large mysterious presence, a heart filled with rage, envy and a morbidly primal instinct. It took on the shape of a man, tall and deeply tan with golden eyes. He looked around the dark world he had entered and smiled.

"Who are you!" An almost childish voice called at to him and he saw a silver haired child who could be no older then twelve or thirteen. The person was probably older in real life. But twelve would serve his purposes.

"My name is Ansem… what's yours?" He asked coolly, invoking the child's interest.

"Riku Shiren." The boy stated hesitantly, aqua eyes guarded.

"Ah, I am a magical being Shiren-san… tell me of your fondest wishes." He drawled stepping closer. _A Shiren… such power just waiting to be corrupted…_

* * *

Marluxia clucked his tongue as he watched Riku thrash inside the pod. He pressed long fingers against his lips and sighed deeply. His plans hinged on whether or not this boy could defeat Ansem. Of course, if he defeated him, it meant he was stronger then Marluxia… and Marluxia was by far one of the most powerful in the Organization. Zexion watched him from the doorway before the pink haired nobody turned to face him.

"You should take it upon yourself to meet our guests… Since you invited them after all." He looked over at him. "Or will you simply leave them to Cerberus and the Clockadile?"

"Hm… Actually, leave them alone for now Zexion. I would like to see what happens to Riku first." The pink haired nobody murmured as he continued to study the convulsing body in the pod.

Zexion cursed under his breath, _this_ was veering from the plan. "It is of the utmost importance that you stop the keyblade master."

"I think our goals are quite different Zexion… After all, Cloaked Schemer… you still answer to Xemnas above all, don't you?" Marluxia stood up and turned to face him.

"Of course." He narrowed his eyes at his fellow nobody. "And who do you answer to?"

"Myself. Gather a few thoughts Zexion… Xemnas is allowing me this venture…he is waiting for me to fail… And I assume that you are too?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Our interests are the same. To gain a heart. We both fear that Xemnas is using us to gather Kingdom Hearts so that he may consume its power, not give us hearts."

"For such intelligence… Zexion… you seem to be missing many brilliant points." Marluxia paused with a sardonic smile. "Or maybe you refuse to lay all your cards out to anyone."

"Leave the gambling metaphors to Luxord." Zexion growled and turned and walked away. "My motivations are my own."

"If you remember them anymore." Marluxia hissed under his breath. He had a feeling that Zexion would be betraying him very, very soon.

* * *

Of all the things that Sora had expected to find when he entered Castle Oblivion, a flower garden was not one of them. The flowers were really just illusions but they were beautiful all the same. He paused near some sunflowers, Kairi's favorite and leaned forward. They smelled like real ones. He closed his eyes as memories of her standing with sunflowers in her hand on the beach while waiting for him and Riku entered his mind.

"Memories?" Demyx's voice broke the spell and he looked at the disinterested nobody.

"A few." He admitted quietly. "I—I wasn't expecting this at all when you brought me here."

"Marluxia's element is flower." He shrugged gingerly and continued to walk forward. "He's rather mysterious. I have no idea of what he's planning to do with you or with the others. He'll probably turn my ass over to Xemnas with that bitter smile on his face."

"Wow… thanks for the vote of confidence." Sora smiled at him.

"We'll be fine. Come on."

* * *

"They're where!" Axel pivoted on his foot and turned back to face Luxord.

"The trap has been set. Demyx took Sora to Castle Oblivion." The blond nobody smiled at him, fingers toying idly with a deck of cards. "Marluxia is one of the most powerful nobodies… I think it's obvious of what's going to happen."

"How do you know this? The last I heard Xiggy had gone to turn the Emperor of the Land of Dragons into a Heartless." The red head clenched his fists; his plans were beginning to go to hell.

"You seem almost upset about it… is something wrong?"

"Nothing." _Other then I'd been hoping to do something about Marluxia before all this._ "I guess this will get the Superior off my back for a while."

"I think there's more to all this then that." Luxord smiled at him as if he'd solved some big mystery. "I'll bet… that you've just realized that your hand is all played out. Marluxia has all the right cards and even Xemnas' hands look a bit more lucrative then yours."

"I still have a little bit of something up my sleeve." Luxord probably knew that he was bluffing. "Plus, it doesn't matter if my cards are a little on the shitty side. I'm going for the winning side."

"Are you sure? You lost your bargaining chip… Roxas."

"You leave Roxas out of this." Axel tried to calm the fire brewing beneath his surface, he could wager that he was stronger then Luxord but testing that out in the middle of the Castle That Never Was would be a foolish move.

"It was just a comment. But that's okay… Roxas will return once Marluxia has killed Sora… then he'll let go of those pointless fantasies he's admiring." Luxord turned and walked away through the mass of inky blackness that coated the World That Never Was.

Sparks of flame shot out of Axel's fingers as he tired to let his temper wear itself out. He about faced angrily and opened a portal to Castle Oblivion. He'd have to cut a deal with Marluxia. He just hoped the pinked haired nobody would be 'understanding' of his plight.

"Right into my hands." Zexion murmured from where he stood in the shadows.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Um... well, welcome to my verison of Castle Oblivion. Really, all aside... I think Marluxia is one of my favorite characters then again... most of them are... **


	22. C21Gravity

**Rhiannon: So... I got my laptop back and all that other good stuff. So now, here is an update. It's all good right? My laptop is back and good and happy. So... here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21—Gravity

Zexion watched Sora and Demyx as the walked through one of Marluxia's many gardens working their way to the stairs to head for the upper level. Marluxia may not have wanted to test this new keyblade master but Zexion had no qualms about such, releasing the Clockadile from the basement had been rather easy, Cerberus would be a bit harder, but it could wait.

* * *

Sora jumped as he suddenly heard ticking. He turned and looked at Demyx. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Demyx asked and then paused nervously.

"You know what it is don't you?"

"Something I never wanted to see again."

The ticking had gotten much, much closer almost as if the creature could sense him and then it busted through the rose bushes, crunching the just budding flowers as the large miss colored crocodile came charging at them. Sora pulled his keyblade and managed to save himself from rows of sharp teeth.

"I don't think it's friendly." Demyx murmured from behind him as he called his sitar.

"Thank you Mr. State-r of the Obvious." Sora growled as water shot past him knocking the croc back into a wall.

"That is called a Clockodile… It's a rather… unique nobody." Demyx murmured as he adjusted his sitar.

"I just want to know how to kill it!" Sora cried as it swung its tail and knocked the young keyblade master into a wall.

"Um… That I don't know." He gave Sora a small smile. "I'll stop it, just go."

"You can't be serious. I'm sure you're powerful and all but..." The brunette came running forward.

"And everyone says I talk too much." Demyx rolled his eyes and then gasped in pain as the Clockodile ploughed into his side and sent him flying into a wall.

"DEMYX!"

"GO SORA! FUCK WITH ALL! JUST GO!" The blond nobody roared and Sora reluctantly stepped back and slowly turned and ran away.

He jumped in horror and fear and resisted the urge to run back when he heard Demyx scream in pain. He leaned against the staircase and closed his eyes, lips mumbling a prayer that he didn't even know he was saying. He just hoped that Demyx would be all right.

* * *

Riku stared up at his friend and waited patiently for him to catch up. He felt bad for running but he desperately wanted to show the magical being the secret place. Maybe then he'd get his wish, to explore other worlds!

"What is this place?" The tanned man asked as they approached the cave.

"This is Sora 'n me's secret place." Riku told him as he got down and crawled into the cave. The tanned man followed him and found himself in a cave covered in crude children's drawings and a great aged door.

The door of the world the boy was from, the door to his heart. His smile grew even bigger. He strode purposefully towards the door but Riku ran up and tugged his hand.

"You can't go there." He whispered and Ansem paused and looked down at him.

"And why not?" He asked leaning down to the boy's level.

"Because he'll get mad. You don't want to see him angry." Ansem raised an eyebrow, did his inhabitant have some strange disorder… or was it something else. Then it occurred to him. This was the boy's heart he was conversing with and that was door that the boy kept it inside and protected. The only way to control the host was to open the door.

"I'm afraid I have no choice." He approached the door, the boy tugging his hand all the way. The grip vanished and an older boy with silvery hair, the actual host appeared before him.

"Stay away." His voice was sharp and gruff.

"Why stay away when the prize is so close. I've seen your heart Riku… and the darkness that lurks inside." He leaned closer. "We are one and the same… join me."

"Who are you?" The silver haired teen as lifting his hand and a long keyblade appeared in his hand as he stared up into Ansem's eyes, no fear shown.

"I am Ansem. With me, you can fulfill your dreams. All your dreams. I can save your world. I can save your… lover…" His smirk grew when the blade faltered and Riku stared up at him.

_I could save Sora from ever getting hurt again… no more accidents like with Hades or Xigbar… I could keep him safe… Always._

Ansem could feel the doubt building in his heart, the hope. It was all too easy. He leaned forward, into the boy's face capturing his ocean eyes with his own burnt orange ones. "I can make it so no one can challenge you."

Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to say, something snapped into place within the boy's heart and he found himself on the bad end of his weapon, his earlier glare back in full swing. Ansem allowed a bit of anger to cloud his eyes, where could he have possible gone wrong?

"Don't you want to be able to take care of him forever?" He cajoled, smoothing his features but the boy's glare didn't lessen, his heart was closed to him, utterly and completely. Ansem had lost this round.

"Do you really think you can beat someone as powerful as me?" Ansem asked as the world around them slowly melted away until they stood in a stark white room. Now the boy was solid, his aqua eyes narrowed to almost slits, watching Ansem's every move.

"You won't have what is mine." He growled lowly and Ansem laughed.

"What's yours? Dear boy, the darkness has already invaded your heart otherwise I wouldn't be here." He laughed at the pained look on the boy's face as he lifted his free hand and laid it over his heart. "Yes, the darkness is inside your heart and it's only a matter of time."

"I will not give into the darkness." Riku growled and lifted his blade to swing it but Ansem's next words gave him pause.

"And what about the next time that you show So-ra that you can't protect him. That you're love isn't enough… oh wait… he doesn't know the full extent of your feelings does he? He doesn't know what a scared little boy you are."

The blade trembled in Riku's hands and he bowed his head. Ansem smirked, foolish boy. He ran at him lifting his fist to send a powerful wind attack when the boy's head snapped up, eyes fiery with the anger.

"I don't need you to make me worthy of SORA'S LOVE!" His cry threw Ansem off balance and he was unprepared for when the blade came whirling at him.

He barely managed to dodge it as the boy came running at him, his blade followed by power strikes that Ansem could barely guard against. He had been wrong about him, utterly wrong. And he was going to pay for it. He grunted as the blade cut through his defenses and fell back.

The boy, Riku was glaring at him, eyes filled with a fiery kind of hatred that confused Ansem. Some much anger and rage filled the boy but it wasn't anything that he could touch, could manipulate. He didn't understand.

"There's much, much more to a heart then you will ever understand you bastard!" The boy growled before giving a raging battle cry and diving towards Ansem.

Ansem always knew that he was destined to fade back into the darkness.

* * *

Marluxia looked up with wide eyes as his silver haired flower fell back into rest. A bittersweet smile crossed his lips as an empty orb slowly fell out of the pod. He picked it up and examined it, finding none of its earlier darkness, he found nothing at all.

"You surprised me…" He stroked the pod fondly. "You're even stronger then I am… Or maybe… just braver."

"His heart is his power." The pinked haired man turned to see DiZ and sighed deeply.

"Must you trouble me old man?" The man covered in red bandages smiled at him and bowed deeply.

"Great Marluxia… I've come to cut a bargain. One I think you will find profitable."

"And that is?"

"You have Naminè destroying Sora's memories don't you?" He asked snidely and Marluxia shook his head.

"You have it all wrong… You don't under what I am doing at all…"

"You mean to kill the keyblade master." He stepped forward menacingly.

"I have no such delusion of grandeur. After all, Ansem is dead." He showed him the empty orb. "I had been his keeper but it seems that Xemnas is way out of his league."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will." Marluxia turned away from him and approached his flowers. "Stay out of my way DiZ… I've permitted you to stalk around my castle and to check up on your Princess of Nothing… but note that this is a bitter alliance. I control what happens within this castle… not you."

"The tides could change."

"I will inform you of when they do." Marluxia waved him away. "Or maybe this boy will. He defeated Ansem… and he's not even the master."

"No child… should be that powerful." DiZ murmured stepping towards the pod but a long thin pink blade of a scythe stopped him.

"Please, do not touch my flowers." The pink haired nobody murmured. "I am much too close to getting them to perfection to have you soil them."

"And what of the keyblade master?"

"I am raising him to the best of my abilities… but he is a very special flower and needs very special care."

"They aren't flowers! They are human beings!" DiZ yelled angrily.

"That need raising and care just the same if they are to stop Xemnas." Marluxia lowered his scythe. "Don't touch."

"Oh, quit swinging around your overgrown pansy machete…" A new figure appeared and Marluxia couldn't help but smile at Axel.

"If you would kindly excuse yourself." He murmured pointedly to DiZ.

"Of course." The figure slowly turned and left through the door in which he came, probably to torture poor Naminè some more.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Axel muttered under his breath.

"If you had killed him the first time I wouldn't have had to." Marluxia pointed out and the red head nodded and then stood up.

"I have a request to make." He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with Roxas?" Marluxia smiled at him and fondly looked out the lone window in the room into the inky blackness of the place that he resided. "Don't worry… I have no plans that involve Roxas."

"Good." Axel let himself relax a bit, he was becoming obsessed with Roxas.

Marluxia smiled a bit. Then grew a disturbed face as a roar and a cry of pain shook the walls.

"Damnit Zexion… He must have released the Clockadile." He turned and brandished his weapon.

"What?" Axel's eyes grew wide.

"I have many powerful nobodies stored here. The Clockadile, Cerberus and Scar." His eyes held a worried look. "I highly doubt that Sora and Demyx can defeat them all by themselves."

"Stay here." Axel murmured called his chakrams to his hands, whirling them before clinching them tightly. "I'll help Sora and Demyx… you continue to guard these three. If Zexion has already betrayed you on this respect who knows what else he'll betray you in."

"What about Naminè!" Marluxia looked at him questionable.

"She's a key in all our plans… She's the key to Kingdom Hearts… remember Marluxia…. Or should I say Laiarum… She's the one… that will… open the door. The witch of Kingdom Hearts." And then Axel stepped backwards through a portal leaving Marluxia with those cryptic words.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Hopefully the updates will go back to being regular with no problems... hopefully.  
**


	23. C22With Excess

**  
Rhiannon: Okay... I know I've been behind... but I was lazy... three chapters will be posted this week though. If stops being mean to me...**

-)-

Chapter 22—With Excess

Sora sat on the bottom step with his head in his hands. His heart hurt so much. Not only had he lost the others but now… now Demyx was dead. Demyx who had done so much for them in a cause that wouldn't even help him. That could actually destroy all of his hopes and dreams in the end. Sora was so distracted that he didn't hear the latches as Zexion used his magic to release two more fiendish demons for him to fight.

He felt more then heard the darkness swirling near him and jumped to his feet hoping in vain that it would be Roxas or Demyx but instead it was a nobody that he'd never seen before. He was high above Sora on a ledge watching him with a disdainful look on his face.

"You don't seem like much of a fighter."

"You don't seem like much of one either." Sora snapped back his heart was still hurting and he was just so angry at everything.

"Well… I'm not… That's why I brought friends." He smirked and Sora heard it, the roaring and trundling of two extremely large nobodies.

The little brunette jumped to his feet and called his keyblade to him, standing there holding it in front of him fiercely. Through the large arching doors came two huge nobodies. They paused in the doorway waiting for the other boy's command.

"Meet Cerberus and Scar…" He smiled at them. "I am Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer… and this… is the end of your journey… keyblade master."

Scar was a large lion creature with a black as night mane but was mostly white and furiously glaring. Cerberus looked was a large three headed dog that Sora recognized from many an ancient history class. Well, except for the fact that it was a stark sickly white.

"It's not the end! I still… I still have so much to do!" Sora cried and in his mind's eye he could see Riku waiting for him. He wouldn't give up.

"So you tell me." Zexion waved his hand and the two nobodies charged him.

Sora ran forward and dived out of the way of Scar's claws and managed to cut off the creature's tail before Cerberus flung him into a wall. Moaning, he moved to stand but Scar seemed to come out of nowhere and drag his claws along Sora's side. He cried out in pain as the two monsters seemed to toss his body back and forth, cutting into him, he was barely able to guard himself.

"Still such a coward Zexion." A new voice murmured.

Sora managed to catch a glimpse of a large whirl of darkness and a tall red head stepped out of it. His eyes were the brightest grass green he'd ever seen, like neon lights and his hair was long and spiked even more then his own. The man was more then angry, he was completely enraged. He lifted his hands and the chakrams in them began to glow with fire.

"Well, if it isn't the Flurry of Dancing Flames." Zexion moved down in front of him, seemingly careless of the fight happening behind them. "To who do I owe the pleasure?"

"This is the last time you get in to my way." Axel attack and sliced part of Zexion's robe before the nobody jumped back. Zexion was fast but Axel was faster appearing behind him and shoving him forward with a precise kick to his back that sent him sprawling on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" He lifted up his head and stared at him. "This is what we wanted! What we needed! The keyblade master is going to die!"

"Not on my watch." Axel's laid back fighting pose belayed what it was he was about to do.

Zexion stared in rising horror that he was surprised he felt as he watched the fire grow in Axel's eyes almost as deadly and frightening as the fire that spun around his chakrams. He opened up a portal to escape but one of the deadly wheels flew at him and sent him flying backwards away from his own portal.

"You aren't escaping this Zexy." His smile was frightening in its intensity.

The fire in his hands grew and Zexion realized that there was no way he or Axel would survive this, and that wasn't a comforting thought in any respect.

"Are you out of your mind Axel! AXEL!" He screamed in vain.

By now, the fighting between Sora and the other two nobodies had stopped due the rising heat in the room from the fires that Axel had built around his hands. Sora stared at him, body pressed against the wall, wondering for the first time if this is where it all ends.

"Hey Sora… tell Roxas… that I'm sorry all right? I sorta promised him… to come back but…you know how that goes." And then it rained fire from all sides as everything burred into a reddish white so bright that Sora was sure that he'd died along with everyone else.

-)-

Roxas sat up swiftly clutching his chest in horror an agony. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he _felt_ and that was enough to disturb him right down to his bones. He leaned over as a cold sweat overtook his shaking limbs and sucked deep breaths into his lungs and sighed softly. He knew what he felt now. Something had gone wrong in Castle Oblivion. Something having to do with Axel.

He stood up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head and down and grabbed his dirty jeans and pulled them back on. He was about to wander out the door, because if he opened a portal in the First District everyone and god would know. He shifted and walked silently and swiftly though the halls and was almost out the door when he was caught. Cloud and Tifa stood at the door watching him with crossed arms and bright smirks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tifa asked and as much as he liked the woman he really wished that she would just learn not to keep tabs on him, he wasn't a child.

"I have to go." He replied crossing his arms imposingly.

"Go where?" Cloud asked cocking his head to the side and Roxas had a feeling that there was no way he was getting out of this and that he was about to have some extra passengers.

"I need to go… to Castle Oblivion… I didn't want you to know that I was going to use my powers… of darkness." He looked down sheepishly. "Something happened to Axel."

"Then we're going with you." Tifa murmured. "Open the portal."

"Here? Now? Um…"

"You don't have to do everything alone." Cloud murmured with a soft smile and he nodded.

Roxas opened the portal and hoped for the best. He gestured to them to go first. Tifa paused. "I'm not sure about this."

"The portal automatically closes behind me. It would be best if you go through first." They nodded in agreement to that and walked to the portal. With a long suffering sigh, Roxas followed them.

-)-

Demyx groaned as he opened his eyes, he felt like Xaldin had used him for target practice again. He looked up and realized that for what ever reason he was lying on the floor inside Castle Oblivion and then it occurred to him what had happened. He'd used all his power to defeat the Clockodile. More power then probably needed, but he'd needed to stop the large nobody and fast. Being eaten hadn't been high on his list.

"Wait… if I'm supposed to be dead then why am I lying on the floor in Castle Oblivion?" He asked himself and lifted his hands.

He felt pretty damn solid. So, that didn't answer his question. And then he felt it, the dull thuds in his chest. He pressed his hand to his chest and felt the warmth flowing from it. He sat up urgently and closed his eyes and thought back over everything, everything that he'd ever done from since he could remember. Since he became a nobody and then he realized what was truly different.

Not only did he have a heart, but he could feel. He was… happy, really and truly happy. Then panic gripped him for the first time in his life, Sora thought he was _dead_, not bouncing around on the floor wondering over the new amenity in his chest. He jumped to his feet prepared to go and find the boy when the doors opened and he came face to face with Tifa, Cloud and Roxas.

"I have a heart!" He yelled at them and grabbed Roxas' hand and slammed it against his chest.

"Um Demyx… I don't like you in that way." Roxas growled and then he felt the dull beating within the former nobody's chest. "You… you really do… but how?"

"I… I don't know." He admitted staring down at his hands. "I just… I remember using all my power to defeat the Clockadile… to save Sora and then… SORA! We've got to find Sora! He thinks I'm dead!"

"Whoa! Calm down! Let's just go." Cloud murmured taking charge a bit. Demyx nodded and led them further into Castle Oblivion.

"Damn this place is big." Tifa murmured after going through large room after large room.

"This is the last one. The staircase should just be beyond this door." Demyx murmured as he pushed the huge door open.

Beyond the door was nothing any of them could have expected. The paintings and the rug that adorned the staircase were on fire, there walls were charred and in the middle of it all was Sora leaning over Axel with tears streaming down his face. He looked up at the opening doors and saw the others.

"Demyx!" He gasped staring at the wide-eyed, one had still clutching Axel's hand. "How!"

"Apparently… when I gave my life for yours… It gave me a heart…" The blond former nobody murmured and then looked over at Roxas that was glued to the spot staring at Axel in horror before he ran forward.

Roxas was hurting inside, he didn't know why or how, but seeing Axel like that, dying. He skidded down to a halt on his knees beside him and pulled his upper body into his lap.

"You promised! You promised!" He cried, clutching both of his hands.

Sora watched him with sad eyes but Axel merely smiled.

"Hey… you heard Demyx, there might be a chance I'll get a heart. Wouldn't that be something?" He reached a hand up and touched Roxas' face. "I think… that I understand what Naminè meant that time… About some of us, having the ability… to gain a heart."

"Axel…" He closed his eyes sucking in deep breathes, wishing he would cry, wishing he could cry.

"Hey… cheer up." The red head's grin grew. "If nothing happens…don't forget all right?"

"I could never, never forget!" He cried squeezing his hands harder and then Axel slowly faded in darkness, dissipating.

Roxas could only stare at his knees, body cold, hands clenched. Axel couldn't be dead, he was always supposed to be there. He was saving a spot for him. He— He jumped as arms wrapped around him and realized that it was Sora, holding him so tightly, still crying for the one who'd given his life for him. Roxas let out a soft sob.

"Wow." Tifa's voice broke the moment and Roxas pulled away and turned and saw Axel, lying unconscious on the ground.

"He…" His voice left him as he stared at what had to be an illusion.

Sora squeezed him. "He gave himself for me. I… I think… that I'm the reason that he and Demyx got a heart." Sora told him quietly sitting back.

"What? How?" Roxas asked.

"When Demyx… died… I prayed for him and I prayed for Axel just now… Maybe it's part of my power as a keyblade master?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe?" Roxas whispered and Sora grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Let me try again." Sora grabbed Roxas' other hand and the blond nobody manage to pull his eyes away from Axel to stare at Sora who sat with his head bowed, lips moving quietly in prayer. Roxas watched as light slowly incased Sora and then it spread to him and slowly covered his body. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he felt different. He didn't understand how but he felt Sora' squeeze his hands and saw that contagious smile.

"It worked." He smiled.

"What was that?" Tifa's eyes were wide.

"The secret teaching of the Shiren family." Cloud whispered his eyes a light in wonder. "That's what Laguna meant."

"What?"

"The keyblade master can… create things out of the hopes and wishes of others. Because Demyx, Axel and Roxas had the ability to gain a heart, Sora could give them one."

"You're close." A new voice stated and they turned to seem a man covered in red bandages.

"What do you want DiZ?" Demyx growled calling his sitar and then gasped in surprise when he realized he still had his power over water.

"Idiot." DiZ muttered cross his arms. "They all started the process, Sora can only finish it. The emotions that you felt Roxas… is what gave Sora the ability to give you a heart. The love you felt for Axel and the love he felt for you. The changes that Demyx went through, since traveling with you. That's what allowed them hearts."

"How do you know all this?" Cloud asked warily.

He laughed and slowly lifted his hands up and removed the bandages from around his head. "My real name… is Ansem the Wise… I've been studying these things for a long, long time my boy." The man underneath the bandages was blond with a very well defined face, his eyes a burnt orange that reminded Roxas of Xemnas. "I must say though, this ruined my plans."

"Plans?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"He… wanted… to merge… you and Roxas." Axel's voice was soft and rough. "I couldn't… let him… do that."

"Axel!" Roxas released Sora's hands and ran over to him and helped him to sit up.

"I'm fine kid." The red head murmured with a smile.

"We both… We both have hearts!" Roxas told him and Axel nodded tiredly.

"I know… I can feel it." He gave him a cocky grin. "Didn't I tell you to hold a space for me?"

**Rhiannon: Grr... fanfic... grr... Leave me alone and let me update in peace! The lines are different... if they are even there due to some difficulties with the 'updating' program of **


	24. C23Wilted Flowers

**Rhiannon: So... here's the next one like I promised**

**-)-**

Chapter 23—Wilted Flowers

Marluxia sighed under his breath when he realized that no one was coming to hurt his flowers. He looked up at them and smiled brightly.

"You're almost ready." He stretched his arms out and called to Naminè.

She appeared though a portal of darkness and looked over at him idly. "You called?"

"Everything is almost ready. Axel is way more powerful then Zexion so I'm sure that Sora will make it here." He seemed almost gleeful as he looked over at her.

"Maybe…" She sighed deeply as she looked over at the pods.

"Naminè… what is it that you want? More then anything else?"

"To merge… back into who I am."

"That will happen soon enough." The pink haired nobody walked over to the large chair in the corner of the room and sat down slowly.

"What do you want Marluxia?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." He admitted quietly. "I think I almost would prefer to die at this point." He smiled at her. "Nobodies don't deserve to exist… Isn't that what DiZ always says?"

"Maybe." She sighed softly and then looked at him sadly. "I don't want you to die."

"That's not your choice." He whispered and she nodded because she knew. He brushed his pink hair off his shoulder and smiled at her brightly, even though it was false, she felt slightly warmed by it. Marluxia and Axel were the first people to treat her like she was real. And she would cherish that. Always. "Don't worry… my death… will not be in vain. Now please… go and water my poor little flower. I think it's lacking."

She nodded and turned, a portal appearing before her. "What if I die in all this?"

"It's your choice of if you die Naminè… No one else's."

**-)-**

"Someone needs to go back." It was Sora who whispered those fateful words as he grasped the charred railing of the steps, head down. What he'd done for Roxas and Axel and Demyx made him happy but his heart still hurt for Riku and the others.

"We're so close." Demyx argued.

"Look at how many of us are here! Three upstairs and then the six of us here! Do you realize how many people that is gone from the patrol!" Sora asked but it was all a lie inside his head, he didn't want to risk them. He looked up into the cool eyes of Roxas and saw that the former nobody saw right through him.

"We'll divide." Roxas stated firmly. "Demyx, Axel and I will go back. We'll be of little use to you in the state we are now, not knowing our limits. After all, we may not be as powerful as we once were and we no longer have our powers of darkness which we have relied on for so long."

"He's right." Axel admitted grudgingly. "We're of no use to you here."

"All… all right." Sora slowly released the railing and turned to face them. "You should be able to contact Yuffie… she'll get you back. Once we get Riku, Leon and Kairi we'll come back. It'll probably take all of us to defeat Xemnas."

"As well protected as The Castle That Never Was is, I don't doubt it." Axel rubbed the side of his nose. "We'll be training."

"Yeah, just remember that you now _attract_ heartless just like the rest of us saps." Cloud teased lightly before the group parted ways into groups of three.

Sora turned back to the steps with a determined look on his face and then looked up towards the top of the steps. "Race you to the top?" He let a small grin flicker across his lips.

"Maybe running isn't in your best interest?" A soft, feminine voice whispered. They three looked behind them to see a rather small, blond girl. Her eyes were a watery shade of blue and her skin was almost as pale as the white dress she wore.

"Who are you?" Sora asked softly stepping forward.

"I am Naminè, the Princess of Nothing." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I have work to do."

"What do you mean by that!" She lifted her hand and darkness wrapped around her hand.

"I think you understand more then you want to… So-ra." He flinched at the way she said his name.

_I don't need you to make me worthy of SORA'S LOVE!_ Sora jumped and stared at her wide-eyed. That was Riku's voice that he was hearing inside his head.

"Not your head So-ra… but your heart." Naminè whispered and Sora looked down and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Ri… Riku?" He stared at her with wide eyes. "Where is he?"

She smiled at him brightly and stepped forward. "He's at the very top of the tower in the left wing of the castle. He's waiting for you, with the others."

"But they are all right… right?"

"Yes." She nodded and then slowly began to step back. "Grow strong for him Sora… I'll guide you through." Darkness appeared behind her and she stepped back through it and disappeared.

Sora stared at it wide-eyed before he ran forward only to find nothing, the portal had already dissipated.

"Should we even trust her?" Cloud suddenly spoke and Sora jumped, he'd forgotten that they were even there.

"It's so obviously a trap." Tifa muttered under her breath, crossing her powerful arms.

"I think we should… something about her… was vaguely familiar." He turned to look at his friends. "But either way, the first thing we need to do, is get up these steps… If Axel didn't truly burn the crap out of them."

"Sora?" Cloud wrapped his arm around him but he smiled at him.

"Riku and the others are here somewhere. And we're going to go and find them."

**-)-**

Naminè slowly watched Sora's progress through the castle. He was talented, that she would give him as she watched him defeat whatever she sent at him. She watched him through her orb with a proud smile. She would show his progress to Marluxia tomorrow, but now it was time for the tricky part.

She stole his memories of Riku. She watched through the glass as he faltered in heart and in mind. Before he shrugged and continued on. If anything, Naminè was through.

**-)-**

Sora stretched his arms above his head as they walked through room after room, occasionally fighting a random heartless or nobody. He was about to approached the next door when a bone deep shudder went through him. Something felt _wrong_, like he was about to forget something important. He shrugged and pushed open the door and entered the next room, Tifa and Cloud behind him.

"Sora?" He turned to look at the blond man and cocked his head to the side.

"Is there a problem?" He lifted a chocolate eyebrow.

"Not really… it just feels like a devil went under." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sora turned to look at him fully.

"I'm… not quite sure how to explain it…"

"I think it's just the Castle getting to us." Tifa murmured rubbing her gloves hands up and down her bare arms. "The sooner we find Riku, Leon and Kairi the better." She walked ahead of the two men and tested the next door. Cloud nodded in agreement and followed but Sora didn't move.

"Ri…ku?" He tested the word in his mouth. If felt familiar like he'd said it a thousand times before and yet… it felt so foreign.

"Problem?" Cloud asked as Tifa yanked open the doors.

"Who is Riku?"

The doors gave a resounding slam as Tifa released them and wiped around so fast that her hair snapped loudly. She walked over to him and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You're joking right? You know who Riku Shiren is? Don't you?" Her words were a hurried blur that served only to confuse the young keyblade master.

"Who? What? I'm sorry Tifa but I have no idea of who… or what you're talking about." Sora murmured as he leaned away from her.

"He's… you freaking best friend! How could you just up and forget him!" She cried shaking him and Sora winced at tight grip before Cloud managed to pry her off.

"Maybe it's something about the room. Just… let's keep going all right? I'm not sure I like staying in one place for too long." The blond murmured and both of them nodded their assent and they set off again, Sora rubbing his soon to be bruised arms as he followed.

**-)-**

Marluxia looked to the figure of Riku and smiled quite confidently to himself. Sora was in the first hurdle and Riku had survived his own test. He placed his hand on the pod.

"Soon… soon you will extract revenge of thousands. And save countless others." He slowly stepped back. "And so much more."

"Not if Sora doesn't remember him." Naminè murmured and he turned to watch as she stepped out of a portal. "I've completely stolen his memories of Riku."

"He will remember."

"Maybe you are overconfident of his abilities." She pushed blond hair behind her ears.

"Trust me… Everything is going according to plan."  
**  
-)-**

**Rhiannon: So... that was the ned of that one...  
**


	25. C24Without Darkness

**Rhiannon: Hello! And welcome to the last chapter of the week...**

**-)-**

Chapter 24—Without Darkness

For Axel, Roxas and Demyx returning to Radiant Garden was the beginning of their upheaval. While in actuality none of their powers had diminished. It had been more of less, redirected. Each had found in their own way, that now, without the darkness that their powers stemmed from their hearts. A collectively amazing thing to each of them. But after the novelty wore off, and things had gotten back to semi-normal. Roxas had found himself without Axel's companionship as he had expected. In fact, if he were to really think about it and categorize it, the red head former nobody was avoiding him.

He climbed up onto one of the many abandon buildings in the second district. He hadn't quite gotten back into utilizing his light to enhance his abilities and had steadfastly avoided the third district. He was about to sit, realizing that he couldn't very well sleep here when he head noises. He shifted slowly, towards the back of the building and saw a tall ugly figure. It seemed to be a woman by the sound of the voice, her robes were black with a purple undertone and her skin was… green. Not to mention the 'horns' that made up her headdress. This freaky creature was speaking to what looked like a large cat or dog that was as wide as he was tall. They seemed to be conspiring and the Heartless were more of less milling around them instead of attacking. Like they were awaiting orders.

"…this place is completely destroyed." The woman spoke as she glared around the broken remains of the Second District. "I had hoped they'd given a bit more of a fight. Then again, more Heartless for my Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas resisted the urge to snort at her grand words. She was obviously another pawn of Xemnas. The superior had had more pawns then followers if he remembered correctly. Everything from great leaders to warriors… To princes with untold amounts of power. He shifted again, ears open wide to receive any information that might be important to the people of the First District… or to Sora.

"Then… then what are we going to do?" The cat/dog thing asked.

"We'll have to find another world. Or maybe find where the keyblade master is. Because it is obvious that he is not here." She raised a hand to her forehead and squeezed. "Pete, I want you to go to Halloween Town…. Surely you can convince Oogie Boogie to attempt to take over again."

"All right Maleficent… Whatever you say." He turned to leave.

"Wait… Give him this." She handed her henchmen some kind of talisman and then he was gone. "Oh the fools I suffer." The witch spoke under her breath. "Maybe Oogie Boogie isn't enough of a distraction. Hades would come up with the perfect trap." She disappeared in a whorl of darkness.

"That… can't be good." Roxas muttered as he looked at where they'd been. He remembered the whispers he'd heard around the Castle That Never Was about Maleficent. None of what he'd heard was good. He had a feeling that they were in for quite a trip with her around.

He jumped down from the building and then jumped backwards in surprise at the red headed boy standing before him, hands on his skinny boy hips. Axel had finally gotten around to taking off the Organization issued cloak and now wore dark jeans and a random looking shirt that he probably dug out of an abandoned thrift store. It fit him well, Roxas thought as he regained his wits. It was what he would have imagined Axel as if they'd meet in another life.

"So… how goes the wandering and the killing?" Axel asked as he leaned against half of a left over light post.

"It goes." Roxas shrugged and brushed his spiky blond hair. "I'm still a little nervous about hitting up the third district though."

"Don't blame you. I just uh… I came to say thanks. For not giving up on me." Axel scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess I should go." He turned to walk away.

"Was it love at first sight?" Roxas blurted and then wished a defender or something would choose that moment to attack.

"Was what?" The taller of the two boys about faced, his mouth still hanging open as he responded to the question with another question.

"You once told me… that if you had a heart… it would have been love at first sight… So…" Roxas felt helplessly embarrassed, but Axel wasn't about to help him out at all it seemed. "So when you first looked at me… when you got your heart. Was it… Was it love at first sight?"

"I… I don't think that it qualifies…" Axel rubbed at his nose with a knuckle. "But hey… I just call it like I see it."

"But you do love me… don't you?" Roxas looked up at him, impossibly blue eyes staring into liquid green and the elder nodded slightly.

"I do… Roxas Miryoko." Axel stepped closer and stared down into the luminous blue eyes. "I was never good at shit like this. You don't need me anymore… You know that right? No more power plays in the Organization. No more protecting you from Xemnas. No more—" His words were cut off by Roxas' hand over his mouth.

"I don't need you to protect me Axel." He stated firmly and stepped closer and lifted up on his toes and replaced his hand with his lips. "With a heart comes other things… like love… and trust." He pulled away. "My shift's over."

Axel pressed a hand to his lips as he watched Roxas head back towards the first district. "So what are we now!" He called after him.

Roxas turned with a sardonic smile and a hand on his hip. "You're supposed to be the one with the answers. Now come on before we get attacked!"

**-)-**

Demyx leaned back in his chair as he watched Laguna talk to the King about his progress with keeping the first district safe. He seemed to be happy about all this and commend Laguna for his brave works. Demyx on the other hand was just bored. He wished it was his turn to go on patrol but no, he'd been assigned to Laguna and the king incase what was left of the Organization decided to do something.

"If I may have a conversation with Demyx?" The King asked and Demyx sighed in annoyance.

"But of course." Laguna smiled and while Demyx liked the fatherly man, he really wondered how the hell he and Leon managed to deal with each other. He left them in privacy because Laguna was always very polite.

"Why are you here?" The mouse was went straight to the point.

"Because." Demyx shrugged, he didn't see why it was any of his business, he _was_ Sora's prisoner… well, friend at this point.

"I gave you to Sora so that he would have added protection!"

"You gave me to Sora in the hopes that I would die while being forced to defend him. Well, guess what Kingy… the benefits went both ways! I have a heart, friends and a home! Fuck the Organization and screw you!" Demyx felt guilty, he was just so angry. Angry at the Organization. Angry at the person who'd separated him from his heart. Angry at this stupid mouse in front of him who'd tried to get him killed.

"You have a… how is that possible!" The king's eyes widened and Demyx couldn't resist a superior smile.

"Because I was a good little boy this year, so Santa brought me what I asked." He turned and walked towards the door. "And next time… leave me the hell alone." Demyx felt a distinct thrill of satisfaction at the angry look on the mouse king's face. _Let 'im be pissed._ He thought to himself. _No difference to me._

**-)-**

Yuffie Kisaragi-Loire paused outside of the third district. She'd been tempted to go there many times, to look around. To see if she could find some hint of what had happened to Yuna—but each time common sense had kicked in and she'd just given up. She could hear the scratchy walking sounds of heartless, knowing they were attracted to her happily beating heart.

She about faced to head back when she heard the sound of soft laughter. She paused and inched slowly towards the source and found something she wasn't exactly expecting. A young girl stood there with shaggy black hair looking around a sad look on her face. It suddenly occurred to her who she was seeing.

"Olette?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"Not exactly…" The girl whispered with a sad smile. "I belong to DiZ… My name is Olette and I am a program based on Olette the Oracle of Memory."

"You're… data?" Yuffie asked quietly her hand unconsciously reaching behind her to press against her shuriken.

"I'm afraid so." She shrugged her shoulder idly. "Due to the heart that I am based off of, I am able to travel between worlds."

"What about Pence?" Yuffie asked, this troubled her more then she wanted to show.

"I don't know… to be honest. I don't think I'm supposed to know that I'm data… let alone how to escape." She scratched her arm idly. "You see… I'm looking for someone. Roxas."

"Why?" She wrapped a hand around it, her palms had started to sweat.

"To bring him home of course. DiZ created out world just for him."

"You can't have him."

"Can't? Who are you to disobey the word of DiZ? He is your king after all! He is your Ansem the Wise!" The younger girl shouted.

"Ansem the Wise is dead! He did in his castle researching hearts! And fuck what you say! Roxas is allowed to have his own destiny!" She threw her shuriken and watched as it passed through the young girl only for her to turn into pixel like squares as if she were a highly magnified picture on a computer before she regained her form.

"We can't harm each other Yuffie." Olette murmured. "I'm not on your plane of existence and you aren't on mine."

"Then you can't harm Roxas either!" Yuffie shouted.

"Why would I want to harm him? I just want to bring him home."

"And why would he want to go with you! He has friends and a family here!"

"So? What could possibly be better for him then a whole world created just for him?" Her grin was superior and Yuffie wished that she could wipe it off. "Of course he'll want to come with me."


	26. C25Without Hope

**Rhiannon: Well... school has started for me... first day of of my junior year of college wasn't so bad... I guess... Takako-sensei was prettyu cool... but I'm not sure about Miss Corin... ANYways... that's not why you're here.**

-)-

Chapter 25—Without Hope

Sora lifted his hand to push open the door when the world around him suddenly when dark as night. He lifted his hand and called the Sleeping Lion to him and stared hard into the inky darkness. He pressed his back against where he remembered the door being and felt it solidify behind him. He spared a glace over his shoulder to see that a large white wall had appeared behind him, bright and pristine but the darkness seemed to steal the light from it. He turned to look before him and there was a tall silver haired figure standing.

"Sora!" The silver haired teen gasped as his aqua eyes opened and Sora felt dizzy as if he was staring at the sea. Who was this figure standing before him and how did he know him?

"Who… who are you?" He stared up at him and the boy looked absolutely shunned for a minute before he scratched the back of his head and sighed softly.

"Figures." He walked closer and lifted up a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you… I just… I want to see if you're _real_." He pressed a hand to Sora's cheek and the brunette couldn't deny the shiver that went through his body, he _knew_ this touch, even if he didn't remember the face.

"What… what is your name?" Sora asked quietly staring up into those oceanic eyes, captivated.

"Riku." He replied and was it Sora or was this 'Riku' getting closer?

"Land and Sky." Sora whispered quietly and forced his eyes to stay open. "And sea."

"Sea?" Riku paused at that and Sora reached up and laid his hands slowly on the older teen's shoulders.

"The land and sky never touch, but the sea connects them." He breathed and the older teen laughed lightly.

"My Mom use to say that." Riku moved closer, pressing Sora into the wall.

"Wh-what… Riku?" He stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Trust me." Riku whispered leaning into him and Sora leaned his head back.

"I do." He replied and it wasn't a lie, he really did trust this mysterious boy with the oceanic eyes.

Pale lips met pale lips and Sora felt as though he was dying. He reached his hands up and wrapped them around broad shoulders. The kiss was perfectly chaste and he indulged Riku by pulling him closer. A warm, wet something prodded at the seam of his lips and he jumped. The older teen was insistent, hands squeezing his hips and Sora opened his mouth and moaned when Riku tangled their tongues together.

"You still taste so good." Riku murmured. "Just like I remember."

"You… remember?" Sora asked quietly, his cerulean eyes so confused.

"Shush." Riku murmured against his skin as he pulled Sora close. "Nothing else matters right now, in this moment. It's just you and me."

"Nothing… matters?" Sora pulled back from the embrace.

"I love you." Riku's words were charming, quiet but something felt wrong.

"Let me go."

"What? Why? Sora!" Riku gasped as Sora shoved him away, hugging himself

"You're not Riku." He growled firmly.

"Of course I am! Who else would I be!" Riku climbed to his feet.

"Riku wouldn't say those words so carelessly!" Sora choked on his words. _How did he know that?_

"How do you know that? How do you even know that Riku really loves you when you don't even remember him?" The figure asked as he stood up slowly, his hands curling into fists.

"My heart knows! My heart would never forget! He would never ask me to forget about the others! He'd help me save them!"

"Do you really think that your precious Riku is so selfless? When he is so close to the darkness?" The figure slowly walked forward. "You have no idea Sora… how seductive the darkness can be."

"Well you can take the darkness and shove it!" Sora pushed the false Riku backwards and lifted his hand, the Sleeping Lion appearing.

"Would you really strike down your own lover?" Sora felt pain pierce his heart. "Oh wait… Riku isn't your lover is he? You're just a pathetic little boy."

"SHUT UP!" Sora struck him with the keyblade. "Riku loves me! Riku loves me!" He struck him over and over again; he didn't care about the blood that spurted from the corpse as it hit him across the face. He wouldn't let this fake, this mockery of who Riku was to continue to exist.

-)-

"He got rather angry doesn't he?" Naminè asked as she stood to one side of the portal. "Maybe this So-ra isn't all that you thought he would be."

"He is… the darkness has touched him, but Riku… Riku will protect him, make him learn to trust and use the darkness in his heart to build up his light."

"You have this all worked out don't you?" Naminè asked with a little quirk to her lips. "You know more then you're letting on Marluxia."

"Did you know… My dear Princess of Nothing that many nobodies of higher thought remember who and what their somebody was?"

"And I suppose that you do?" She asked as she hoped up on the table and watched him with her luminous blue eyes.

"I was… a mystic." He looked at her and smiled in a way that chilled her but caught her interest. "The great Raine Leonheart sought me out for many reasons. The first was to lock away the darkness within her so that she could face the great bitch, Sorceress Adel… The second time she came to see me, I failed her, unfortunately."

"You failed her?" Now Naminè was absolutely convinced that the death of Marluxia might be a bad thing.

"She came to ask me if there was a way to save the life of her child. I managed to do as thus… but in the end it cost her… her life. I was not as good of a mystic as I thought…" He shrugged a shoulder lightly. "My arrogance cost her and I… far too much."

"Wait… then that man." She asked quietly.

"Yes, I've waited twenty years to meet Squall." He smiled at her. "Though he no longer goes by that name."

"And you no longer go by your true name either." Naminè pointed out.

"True enough. I made a promise to Raine regardless of name… and I plan to keep it." He turned to walk away.

"A nobody with ties to somebodies." Naminè stared at him confused and then shook her head, remembering her own ties. "I guess most of us do."

-)-

Cloud was kneeling beside Tifa, who had Sora's upper half lying in her lap. She was stroking her hands over his spiked hair and whispering to him, words of nonsense, probably more to comfort herself then anything else. They force fed him a potion, not sure of what to do when he'd collapsed on his way to push open the door. A hissing, crackling sound made it's way from behind him and he stood swiftly, reaching for his large bastard sword.

"I never thought I'd see you again." A silky voice spoke behind him, a voice that Cloud would never forget.

"How… You're dead! I killed you!" Cloud cried as his most hated enemy Sephiroth walked forward. "I killed you and Hojo both!"

The man cocked his head to the side, the long silvery strands slipping over his shoulders and around him in a nonexistent wind. "I am not exactly… that Sephiroth… I am your darkness Cloud and you make my memories. You make my thoughts."

"Then I command you disappear."

"I never said you controlled me. You angry, your anxiety of this place gave me form." Sephiroth stepped closer to him. "This place is filled with deep magics that you could not understand."

"You should be dead!" Cloud ran at him his sword held high and Sephiroth pulled his long katana from its sheath and blocked his attack.

"Why waste our time with this useless fighting? I am simply a memory… A passing thought. A darkness best left forgotten."

"Then why are you here!"

"I am here to open the path." He smiled at Cloud, eerily and lonely. "You were brought here for a reason Cloud Strife. It's time you stopped living in lies."

"Living… in lies?" The blond stepped back and stared at him, senses aware, sword at the ready.

"Though not the same, never the same… you and I are…kin. The man… Vincent has your answers."

"Vincent Valentine? The former Turk?"

"Yes." He smiled at him almost fondly. "Before the great men were seduced. Ansem the Wise and Rufus Shinra… the rulers of our world."

"That tells me nothing!" Cloud cried, so angry his hands were shaking.

"Vincent Valentine will tell you everything… After all, he helped you to defeat Hojo… when he… perverted me."

"Perverted you!" Cloud spat. "You were always a vile son of a bitch!"

"It's amazing how people forget you so fast. I fought against Adel… along with many others."

"Oh? And what happened afterward is of 'little consequence?' Bullshit." Cloud growled.

"I never said… that I did not know regret." Sephiroth smiled at him. "I know a great many things… Marluxia is waiting for you."

"So you're just going to walk away!"

"I have no sins to repent for… I am merely a ghost. A helper." And with that Sephiroth began to fade into darkness until it was if he was never there at all.

"Damn you!" Cloud whispered harshly under his breath. "Damn you for everything."

He about face to see Tifa looking at him with such sad eyes. He smiled thinly at her and approached her and gingerly sat down beside her.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened in our battle against Hojo and Sephiroth." He smiled at her thinly and reached out and pushed the hair back on her shoulder. "You were trying to protect me. You're the best big sister I never had."

She laughed softly at that and he smiled. "And you're the best little brother."

Sora began to stir in her arms and they waited to hear that he was all right, their relief pouring out of every pour.

-)-

**Rhiannon: P.S... is anyone else annoyed with the fact that the 'line spaces' don't work anymore and won't except the ones you already put there?**


	27. C26Blooming Flowers

**Rhiannon: Those of you still with me on this journey... thank you for your continued support. Sorry about all the weird updating and what not. This week was the first week of class and I was settling in my roomie and all that. Well, here's what you really came for.**

**-)-**

Chapter 26—Blooming Flowers

Sora relayed everything that had happened in his 'dream' to Tifa and Cloud he felt better. He also felt better about the fact that he did remember Riku. From every fight, ice cream trips and sleepovers… and every kiss, what few brief ones there were. He wanted to kiss _his_ Riku like and the dream Riku had.

In turn Cloud and Tifa told him about their encounter with Sephiroth. The words he'd spoken and about Vincent Valentine. Sora looked down at his hands. Being around Tifa and Cloud was vastly different then being around Demyx and Leon. Leon wasn't a hero… he had spent his life in training to become a guide. Demyx had spent his um… existence collecting nobodies. But Cloud and Tifa were heroes in their own right, waging a fight against Hojo and his legions of experiments while Kairi, Riku and himself were safe at home playing on the Islands.

"Then once we get back Riku, Leon and Kairi… We'll go see Vincent Valentine!" He told them eagerly.

"Why would you… do that?" Cloud asked.

"Because you two are my friends. And it's obvious that this means… a lot to you." He reached for Cloud's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's what friends do."

"All right then…When the time comes… You can accompany us to visit Vincent."

"You won't mind if Riku comes right? He'll probably never want to leave my side after this." Sora smiled at them brightly.

"Of course not." Tifa smiled at him brightly and tugged a long spike. "But first… let's go get them."

"Course!" Sora cried and turned and bounded up to the next set or doors.

-)-

Axel had, had a lot on his mind from the past few days, from his past few experiences. The feelings he'd had for Roxas scared him, if he was going to be honest. He had known, the minute that he'd seen the younger boy, that that is why he'd done as he had been bade by his father's advisor. That Roxas was why he'd killed his heartless. He had never suspected though, that at some point he'd actually get a heart. Especially since all of his plans had pretty much ended at 'keeping Roxas and Sora safe.'

"There you are." The calm voice of Roxas spoke behind him. He spun around slowly to see the younger teen walk forward awkwardly. Because that's what they were now. Awkward. Having a heart kind of sucked, when he really thought about it.

"Yeah." This was actually the first time they'd been together in the first district since they'd come back to Radiant Garden almost two weeks ago. Usually they made sure they met while the other was on patrol, too alert at what might happen to have any awkwardness between them.

"You're avoiding me." There was something glassy about Roxas' eyes, almost like tears but even if there were, Axel was sure that Roxas wasn't about to cry in front of him.

"I… yeah I am…" He admitted because he knew there was no excuse for his actions.

"I thought." The blond looked so upset and it tore at Axel. "You told me you loved me."

"I do!" Axel grabbed his arms. "I told you that I would never—"

"Don't say that." Roxas turned and walked away. "Don't say that when you suddenly don't want to ever be around me."

Axel sighed deeply, it was time to own up to a lot of things. Things that he didn't want to tell Roxas at all. He tugged his pale hand and pulled him to a nearby bench that ran the length of the church that the red head had decided to hide in.

"When I first met you… when I brought you to the Organization… I knew that it would have been love at first sight. I knew that you were the person that I was looking for." He sighed deeply. "I… I ripped my heart from my own body to save my world. I killed my heartless so that I could find you. And when I found you… none of my plans went beyond… beyond protecting you and Sora. I never expected to get a heart. I never expected that I would have to really deal with the full onslaught of my feelings." Axel closed his eyes and jumped when Roxas hand curled around his. "I never thought they'd be so… powerful."

"Powerful?" Roxas sounded painfully young in that moment and Axel felt that all too keenly.

"Yeah…" He stared down at his feet. "I guess I should just show you…"

"Show me?" Roxas asked and Axel rolled his eyes, surely the blond understood that.

He turned to the younger boy and leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to his. Roxas jumped and Axel hoped that a fist wasn't about to come his way as he pulled the younger boy closer and gently pushed his tongue passed unresisting lips. He felt the blond sigh against his lips and moved forward kissing him hungrily. Maybe Roxas would understand now, maybe he would feel what he was feeling.

"Axel." The world was so soft he thought he hadn't heard it but he had heard the meaning under it. 'Stop.'

He pulled back quietly and saw that Roxas was staring up at him with a peculiar look on his face. Axel felt his heart break, maybe he was wrong about the way Roxas felt? Even after… but no, Roxas moved closer and laid his head against him tentatively.

"You're right… it _is_ powerful." He whispered, his most breath damping his shirt. "But I… I don't want it to stop."

"It doesn't have to stop Roxas. There's no one here to tell us it does." He told him and then daringly kissed his mouth and couldn't resist a shudder as Roxas leaned up into him and took control of the kiss. After all, who was going to stop them?

-)-

Marluxia smiled and slowly walked up to the pods and pressed their release buttons. He smiled as Naminè looked at him from the corner of the room with troubled eyes. Marluxia smiled at her, pushing pink hair over his shoulder and smiled at her brightly.

"It's almost time." The flowering pods slowly opened and the figures laid their, against the petal-like back wall, nestled in their containers, still fast asleep.

Marluxia turned to the door and lifted his pink scythe high in the air and waited. "It wouldn't be long now." The doors slowly pushed open and they both waited.

-)-

Sora walked, almost happy-go-lucky as they passed through room after room. The nobodies were getting more and more powerful but not to the point that any of them were all that worried. He pushed open another door and a seemingly endless staircase lay before them. They'd reached the tower.

"Race ya to the top!" He cried before he spun around and ran up the steps with Cloud and Tifa following behind.

They laughed as they ran up the steps, it sound false within in their own ears, but the thought that they were almost at the end, that this could be finally over, made them overjoyed. They stopped at the large pristine white doors.

"This is it… either we get them back… or we get them back." Sora stated firmly.

"No two ways about it huh?" Tifa asked as she paused and dug inside her bag.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he looked at her.

"Praying for a little luck." She pulled out a small and delicate necklace. "This is the necklace that Marlene made for me."

"Who's Marlene?" Sora asked as he stared at the clumsily made necklace.

"Our friend Barret's daughter. She's very brave. Commendable." Cloud murmured as he leaned against the wall.

Tifa bent her head down and closed her eyes. Sora took this moment to really examine the woman. She was tall and shapely, that he could admit, clad in black all the way down to her sneakers. Around one strong bicep was a red string that he'd often seen her stroke and he idly wondered if Cloud had one too. Her hair was the inkiest black he'd ever seen as it fell over her shoulders, almost as dark as a shadow heartless.

"For luck." She whispered as she opened her large brown eyes.

"For luck." Cloud agreed and gave them both an almost smile.

"Yeah, luck." Sora added his own bright grin before he turned and open the doors. "And this is for Riku, Leon and Kairi."


	28. C27The Graceful Assassin

**Rhiannon: I'd like to apologize for my lazy self getting slow on the updates... other then that... read and review... I guess... well atleast read... please?**

**-)-**

Chapter 27—The Graceful Assassin

"Why, welcome to my humble abode." Murmured the man standing before them, he was clad in the Organization coat but almost didn't seem like anyone to take seriously. His hair was a deep mauve colored pink as was the large arching blade of his scythe.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, his heart racing because he could see Riku and the others behind him in what looked like… blooming flowers.

"My name… is Marluxia and I am the master of the castle." He looked at Cloud and Tifa and gave an almost predatory smile. "If you would, Princess of Nothing?"

Naminè stepped forward and lifted her hands, before they could stop her a barrier appeared separating Sora from not only Tifa and Cloud but from Riku and the others. She watched them as they begin to wake up and watch.

"There are simply rules to this keyblade master… fight me… I want to see if you are truly powerful enough to defeat Xemnas." He took a fighting stance.

"All this just to test me!" Sora asked incredulously.

"No, no… I it would be fair if I only gave you gifts. The others would get jealous." He stepped forward. "I won't hold back Sora. Show me what a keyblade master can do."

Sora growled under his breath and charged forward. He blocked the large blade and jumped back. Marluxia jumped forward before he could gain his bearings, swing his blade high and the brunette barely managed to dodge. He could hear the others, calling out to him but he tuned it out, the way Riku had taught him to when they were younger. He would not screw this up.

"You are more powerful then I expected." Marluxia praised as he broke a sword hold throwing him back against the shield. "You are a worthy opponent."

Sora grunted as he shifted his position and ran forward again, this time slamming his blade into scythe and knocking it to the side. He spun and caught Marluxia in the side. The pink haired man moaned but brought his fist down against Sora's back. Sora stumbled into the barrier and he saw Riku. The real Riku looking at him, face filled with pride.

_"That's my Sora… never giving up." _A distant memory from childhood lost all too soon.

"I won't." He mouthed and spun around to face Marluxia. He would win this.

Marluxia came down on him hard, Sora barely managing to block the long blade. The taller of the two tried to push the other back but Sora proved stronger, pushing Marluxia back just enough to spin away. He jumped up in the air and through his keyblade in a power spin that forced the pink haired warrior into the barrier, a long cut in his cloak from his own weapon.

"That's it Sora! That's the power that will defeat Xemnas!" The Graceful Assassin cried springing to his feet.

Sora was beginning to think that this guy was severely off his rocker. He caught his keyblade as it flew back to him and ran forward. Marluxia swung his scythe and Sora used his fist to force back the flat of the blade and smashed his keyblade against Marluxia's side.

"Enough." The pink haired nobody stated firmly and the barriers fell.

Before he could even blink Sora was spun around and wrapped tightly in Riku's arms. He smiled in the warm shoulder that his face was pressed against as he hugged back keyblade still in hand.

"That's my Sora… Never gives up." Riku whispered before releasing him.

Sora smiled brightly; maybe those words were more then just a memory. He looked over at Marluxia who was leaning against his weapon to hold himself up. Sora was surprised that no one had attacked him yet. Tifa had Naminè by the shoulder, a pained look on the girl's face.

"Release the barrier." Marluxia murmured. "I have something I must do before I die."

Naminè nodded and reluctantly released the barrier. Marluxia walked forward, past Riku and Sora, past Kairi. They followed him with their eyes as he approached Leon, barely making it as he used his weapon as a cane.

"I knew… your mother. When I was a somebody. My name was Laiarum. Tell your father… that I always keep my promises." He reached out and wrapped his hand around Leon's shoulder.

The gunblade specialist gasped in shock as power flooded his mind, his senses. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as images and thoughts flooded his mind. The hand that gripped his shoulder had suddenly become his support and when it disappeared he feel to his hands and knees.

"I owe you… my life." He rasped, refusing to look up at the nobody.

"You owe me nothing." Marluxia corrected, his body beginning to disintegrate in to black smoke. "A mystic till the end I suppose. Use my final gift well." And then the man collapsed into nothing but inky black smoke. "My flowers always bloom so beautifully."

"He… he's really dead… isn't he?" Naminè's voice was soft, quiet.

"He is." Riku murmured and Leon slowly stood up.

"We need to get back to Radiant Garden… Plan out next move."

"What about Marluxia… I could—"

"He wanted to just die." Naminè whispered, her hands wrapped tightly around each other. "Don't waste those words on him."

"It—"

"Not now Sora." Leon spared him an almost smile. "Give me a—" He fell forward and Sora move to help him but Cloud was faster, gather the younger man in his arms.

"You guys lead… I've got him."

"But wait… how do we get out?" Tifa asked quietly. "Dark portals brought us here."

"And that's how you will leave." Naminè murmured and opened a portal. "This will take you to Radiant Garden."

"And what will you do?" Tifa asked looking down at the blond girl.

"I will stay here… until I am needed again." She sighed softly. "Someone has to transplant the gardens and seal that castle away. It might as well be me." She opened the portal and watched it flicker. "You should leave now."

Sora nodded and slowly walked towards the portal. "Thank you… Naminè." And then he stepped through.

**-)-**

Laguna, if anything was tired. He'd been tired long before the troubles had begun in Radiant Garden due to Ansem and Xemnas. He'd been tired for such a long time. He scrubbed at his face, glad for this time alone when he heard the soft creak in the door as it opened and shut. Only one person entered his rooms like that. He spun around slowly and looked at his son. His son that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Leon." He whispered quietly and watched as he came forward and sat down.

"Laguna." The brunette murmured in acknowledgement. "Do you remember a man called… Laiarum?"

"I do… he helped your mother greatly on our journey." Laguna sighed softly. "The last time I saw him was just before you were born. Raine and I went to see him… when everything else had failed."

Leon nodded and reached his hand out and squeezed his father's hand. There had always been so many things that he wanted to say to his father. The highest on that list being _I'm sorry_, but no time had even seem right. Even now, he felt he couldn't say them. Instead he tentatively smiled.

"I… I saw Raine… and I also met Laiarum." He pulled his hand back and looked down at his hands. "He asked me to tell you… that he always keeps his promises."

"His promise?" Laguna's eyes widened and Leon reached out and grabbed both of Laguna's hands.

"It's okay…" He murmured and closed his eyes.

Neither man heard the door open as Cloud Strife entered to ask about the border patrol as both man vanished.

**-)-**

They were in a quiet place, a flower field. Leon released his father's hands and led him far into the abandoned buildings that stood there. His father stared at him wide-eyed. His heart in his throat.

"Where are we?" He asked and Leon paused and turned back to him.

"To be honest… I'm not quite sure… but it tells me that it's called… Winhill." Leon murmured as they walked through the buildings.

"This was where your mother was from." Laguna paused within the doorway and stared around with sad eyes and then they widened. "I know why we are here!"

"Hm?" Leon turned and followed his father down in to the basement of the neglected structure. There lay a gunblade, not quite as big as the one that he was using now. The thing about the blade that drew him in was the blue steal. "What is this?"

"This is the Lionheart… the weapon your mother used before she was chosen to wield the keyblade. I'd thought it was lost. Hell, I'd thought this whole place was lost." Laguna muttered to himself.

Leon bent down and picked up the gunblade and test swung it a few times. It felt, like it belonged in his hands. More so then any other weapon that he'd ever used before. He turned to his father.

"I've already given you my legacy. It was about time that you received your mother's." Laguna smiled.

Leon nodded. "This… was not the only thing that Marluxia gave me."

"He… was your Godfather… I'm sure he gave you whatever he saw fit. We should be getting back now." The black haired man spoke before he reached out and hugged his son. Leon who would never admit that he _ever_ craved human contact for any reason what so ever, reached his arms up and hugged his father back. Grateful for this moment. He felt that somewhere. Raine was smiling down at them.

-**)-**

Cloud Strife had always prided himself on being unshakable after the Avalanche-Hojo mini-war. But, seeing the savior of the city and the guide to the keyblade Trinity he wasn't so sure. He leaned against the door with worry on his face but not five minutes later they reappeared as if nothing happened. Leon released his father's hand and turned to leave only to see Leon looking at him with confusion.

"When did you—"

"WHAT THE FUCK! You just… you—" Cloud choked on his breath. The last time someone disappeared before him, it was Areith and Sephiroth had almost killed her.

Leon rolled his eyes good naturedly. "If you could excuse us… Laguna?"

His father stood with a laugh and walked out slowly, giving Cloud a pat on the shoulder. Leon gestured to a chair and sat in his father's chair behind the desk, setting a barrier. A safe area.

"What happened?" Cloud asked now able to sound calmer, running a hand through his blond spikes.

"Marluxia gave me the ability to go get a gift… from my mother." He explained a soft smile on his face and Cloud had to admit, Leon looked really handsome when he pulled that stick out of his ass.

"Gift?" He lifted a fine eyebrow.

"My mother's original weapon… before she became a keyblade master… but that's not why you came here."

"I came here… to talk to you… about Marluxia."

"Whatever for?" He leaned forward, gray eyes watching him warily.

"He said he knew you." The blond asked more then stated.

"He did… sort of… Before he became a nobody… he was my godfather." Leon leaned his head on to his fist. "Why are you so curious about me?"

"I don't know." The blue eyed man murmured as he crossed his arms. "I just am."

"Okay." Leon stood and moved to walk pass him. "Then I guess I'll see you next time something quirks your interest."

Cloud reached out and grabbed Leon's arm. The gunblade wielder paused and turned to look at the blond. The blond had never really realized how much taller then him that Leon was. He stepped closer and leaned up and kissed Leon.

"That's why I'm so curious." He turned and walked out and though his knees had practically turned to jello and his stomach was full of mush, he knew that he'd come out the victor.


	29. C28Wisdom and Hope

**Rhiannon: I'm so, so sorry that I've become the queen of slow updating... but life happens. Trinity is infact finished on my computer but editing is making things rather slow. So, I will try to finish up the editing in the next couple of weeks so that I can post a chapter a day... That sound good to you? Hopefully so...**

* * *

Chapter 28—Wisdom and Hope

Sora stomach was tying itself in knots by the time he'd knocked on Riku's door. The older boy mumbled a half sleep 'come in' and Sora felt a bit guilty because it _was_ late. He slipped inside to see Riku still in bed, silver hair half under the cover half not and the side of the blankets lifted up. He smiled to himself when he realized that Riku expected it to be him. He padded over to the side and climbed into the warm haven Riku had created in his bed.

"Hey." He whispered and pressed his cold toes against the older boy's leg.

"Damn you." Riku muttered but his actions belayed his words as he wrapped an arm around Sora and pulled him further into his cocoon. "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"I know the feeling." Sora replied as he curled his arms around Riku. "But I bet you'll be up bright and early tomorrow! Or Kairi will wake us up."

"Ugh… I don't want to think about that." Riku complained and Sora smirked as he thought of the best way to distract him. He slide up a bit and tiled his head up, lifting a hand to pull Riku's chin down and kissed the older boy.

He could almost feel Riku grin against his lips as the older boy kissed him back, with almost bruising strength, tongue working its way into his mouth. His arms hugged Riku tightly as he gave as good as he was getting. Riku moaned against his mouth and tugged Sora tighter against him before breaking away form him breathlessly.

"Remember what I said So-ra… natural progression." He pulled back and squeezed him. "So don't push it."

Sora nodded and pressed up against him and closed his eyes in contentment and was asleep soon after. Riku took a few minutes to enjoy the fact that Sora didn't realize 'natural progression' meant that the older boy was scared shitless.

* * *

Saïx leaned against the wall in the silence of the Proof of Existence. He trailed along the tombstone like markers and laid a hand on each one. Organization 13 had shriveled down to three members. He wouldn't be surprised if Xemnas decided that he and Luxord were useless and had them killed as well. He cocked his head to the side slightly and counted the little tombstone like markers. Of course… there were twelve like always.

"You know… I'm starting to wonder if Xemnas didn't just plan for us to die." He turned at the voice to see the Gambler of Fate.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked cocking his head to the side, blue silver hair sliding over his shoulder.

"These look rather like tombstones now… rather then portals? Don't they?"

"No one asked you to join You did so of your own free will." Saïx waved him away but the blond seemed very interested in him at this point.

"I know what I said and when I said it… but I think I'm have some interesting news for you… Luna Divider."

"Oh? And what would that be?" If Luxord was freely given information, it was either something or value or something Xemnas did not know.

"They aren't all dead." He stated mysteriously and that's when Saïx noticed, whether it was intention or not that Luxord was standing on what was affectively Axel's grave. "Axel, Roxas and… Demyx live."

"You can not be serious." Saïx strode forward and grabbed Luxord by the neck of his cloak lifting him up from the ground. "These portals are connected directly to their powers. If they die it turns red! Don't lie to me!" He threw Luxord across the room. Anger he could not feel, but regard Saïx didn't not want to be play for a fool.

"But they are." The Gambler of Fate smirked as he stood, because right now, he was making a very high stakes gamble. "They are no longer citizens of the Darkness I'm afraid. They got the one thing Xemnas promised us. They got it by betraying Xemnas."

"You can't be serious."

"They have hearts." Luxord wiped the false smile off his face. "They really and truly have hearts and they didn't need Kingdom Hearts to get them."

He leaned against Roxas' tombstone and smiled almost sardonically.

"What proof do you have?"

"Other then the fact they're walking around Radiant Garden doing patrols and attracting heartless? Nothing I supposed." Saïx looked away from him distractedly.

"I think… that I will have to speak with Xemnas about this." He turned to head up to the room and somehow managed to continue walking when Luxord's next words caught him in the back.

"You know… in the Proof of Existence… there's no marker for Xemnas. Maybe this was our planned graveyard… The lackeys and all that. After all, we've all read the reports of Kingdom Hearts and Adel certainly needed no Thirteen Travesties to control it for her? What does that tell you?"

"That she was foolish considering that she never achieved Kingdom Hearts."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that we put all our money in the pot and gambled wrong somewhere through the game."

"Everything's a game to you." The silver haired nobody growled stomping away.

"What can I say? Life… or should I say nothingness… Is a high stakes game."

* * *

Roxas was stunned into silence from where he'd sat on the bed he was currently sharing with Axel. He wasn't blushing, there was no telltale warmth in his cheeks and he and Axel were both wearing clothes… but… but there was this _girl_ that just appeared in his room that he didn't know the name of an apparently neither did Axel from the way he stared, his vermillion eyes just as big as the blond's.

"I finally found you!" The girl stated happily and Roxas felt a slight inkling of fear about a girl that he could probably beat with his pinky… blindfolded.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, and no, that wasn't his hand creeping to wrap around Axel's. It wasn't his heart racing in unknown fear. Heart or no, he was still Roxas and nothing got to him.

"You don't remember me? I'm Olette." She sounded disappointed but then she shook it off, her shaggy black hair slipping back and forth over her shoulders. "That's okay. You're memory will come back to you in time."

"But I haven't lost my memory." He remembered all recent and not so recent events with clarity that he'd rather forget.

"Obviously you wouldn't remember loosing you're memories." She shook her head and took a step forward. "We need to go. Hayner and Pence are waiting for us."

"Who the hell are Hayner and Pence?" He asked and felt Axel somehow managed to squeeze his hand reassuringly though the death grip he had on the poor appendage.

"Your best friends." She walked closer and then jumped back as a chakram flew threw her.

"Stay away from him." Axel muttered as he caught his weapon in his free hand.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled at the red head about as frightening as a kitten or a puppy.

"I'm his." She waited a moment and then realized that Axel wasn't trailing.

"His what?" Olette narrowed her brown eyes and the former nobody shrugged.

"His… whatever." Olette's eyes widened when she realized what he was implying. She shook her head furiously.

"Roxas—"

"I'm not going anywhere… with you." The blond replied his face like stone.

Olette frowned but sighed as if she were resigned. "I guess you just don't understand yet but you will." She faded slowly.

"How come I get a feeling that I won't like what that implies?" Axel asked looking over at Roxas.

"Hmph." Roxas turned to face him. "So… you're mine? Doesn't that sound a bit… possessive?"

"Well… in some circles yes. But I am your best friend and anything else you want me to be." He leaned forward and kissed Roxas' mouth slowly. "I was your protector while we were in the Organization. I became your lover… yesterday I think it was? Hmm?"

"As nice as the prospect of making out with you is… I'd prefer not to do it where some freaky girl almost kidnapped me."

"Point… taken." The taller boy slowly got out of bed and pulled his shirt on. "I think I have border duty in an hour or so… want to go get something to eat?"

"Uh… sure." Roxas stood up slowly and made himself presentable. "Do you think we should tell someone about this… Olette girl?"

"No… the wouldn't take it the right way." Axel replied and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry so much Rox… she won't get you."

"Okay." He stated and pressed a kiss to the corner of Axel's lips. "But only this time."

* * *

Laguna had a way of looking at things that rivaled most people, though his outlook was typically happy, he carried a heavier weight then most people. As he listened to Roxas recount the conversation that he'd heard between to unknown villains he knew that they were in trouble. He tapped his fingers against his chin in anxiety but he understood what this meant. This, about all was more important then the border patrol. With these two very different fractions running about they were in even more danger then before.

"I know this might not seem like the healthiest of plans but I want to split up the Trinity." Laguna spoke calmly and quietly to his son.

"Are you sure that would be wise?" Leon cocked his head to the side, gunmetal eyes watching his father intently.

"I'm still very much a guide and I know that each and everyone of them can handle themselves."

"Why split them?" He rephrased his question. Leon was a firm believer of 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.'

"This immediate threat has split into two groups. The fastest way to get them would be to split them into two groups. This is primary up to you four." He gave his son a wry grin. "I'm just a crazy old man after all."

"Well… I could run it past them. If what Roxas has said is true they are going to attack two worlds simultaneously. It might quite possibly be better to do that."

"I agree." Leon scratched his arm. "We have a bunch of extra warriors now. I'll make two groups of four or five maybe? Yuffie will take a group to…Halloween Town and I'll go to Olympus Coliseum…"

"All right." He waved his hand in dismissal. "I've got to go and talk to the governor… He seems to think that I'm sitting on my ass and doing nothing because that last food shipment is a little late."

"All right." Leon removed his long body from the chair and slowly walked from the room. His thoughts in a muddle he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the roof of the café.

He had just pushed open the door when he realized that someone was walking next to him. He turned to see Cloud in all his blond, spiky haired glory. The two stood in almost companionable silence looking out over the first district before Leon managed to find his voice.

"So… what do you want to know about now?" He asked as he sidelined a glance at the shorter man.

"You're the son of a keyblade master and a Kagi guide right?" Cloud asked as he turned and leaned against the high rail.

"What of it?" Leon asked as he crossed his arms to glare at him.

"Power, strength, ability… you're on level with the Trinity aren't you? Is that why Laguna chose to send you and not Yuffie? It's obvious that you're both guides."

Leon bit his lip sharply and then nodded once, slowly. "For all my mother's strength… she was not made for child birth. Laiarum ensured that all her power was given to me in the wake of her death… since she could not protect me herself."

"You're father's a wise man."

"Not all who are wise or stodgy old men with foul tempers." Leon smiled pushing brown hair back over his shoulder.

"So…" Cloud trailed not sure of what to say, mind blank.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He stepped in front of the shorter man and leaned into his personal space. "I want you to go and protect Kairi and Yuffie in Halloween Town. I'm going to take Sora and Riku to Olympus Coliseum because I think they have a score to settle."

"Oh… kay." He breathed quietly. "Also… take Hayner Latier with you." He kissed Cloud firmly across the mouth.

"Wh-why?" Leon silenced him with a kiss.

Cloud trembled within his grip, knees turning into jello as Leon practically took control of him. The taller man pulled back first and gave him a small secretive smile. "I promise that we'll explore this after all is said and done."

Cloud nodded numbly and then Leon turned and walked away. Cloud barely managed a smile. Leon had won this round.

* * *

**Rhiannon: So... feel free to drop a line... if you want...**


	30. C29Burn, Burn

**Rhiannion: Sorry about the wait... I... died... a slow and painful death. And then the semester ended and I was ressurrected by kind otakus... **

** Anyways... on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 29—Burn, Burn 

Roxas slammed his fist against the wall outside of the third district. Tomorrow, Sora and the others were going off to other worlds yet again. He understood the task of the keyblade master and he understood why he and the other two former nobodies were being left behind. That wasn't exactly his problem. His problem was the girl standing in front of him, taunting him and calling him to come to the third district.

This Olette girl was getting to him more then he'd wanted to admit. But this was only the second time that he'd seen her, the first without Axel and he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't nervous. He didn't like her single mindedness. She walked closer to him, her hand outstretched invitingly.

"Just come home with me Roxas. You'll understand." She reached out but he backed up. He had a feeling that if she touched him he would disappeared, he be nothing but well… nothing.

"My home is here! My home is with Axel!" He yelled at her backing up further.

"They've obviously brainwashed you. Or something… Roxas." She walked closer, her face looking so pained, pleading with him.

"They haven't brained washed me. They haven't done anything to me. I… I don't have to explain myself to you." Roxas slipped back into his careless façade. "You should leave."

He turned to walk away but noticed something odd when he realized that they were so close to the third district and yet nothing was attacking. In fact every since she'd shown up nothing at all attacked. He pulled his keyblades out and took off running. He knew that she wasn't following him. She never followed. Once inside the first district he sought Axel out and found him towards the outskirts training. Well, if it could be called training. Roxas often referred to it as him satisfying his pyromania.

"Hey!" Axel spun around and smiled up at him. "Care to duel."

"Not… not right now." He hadn't even realized that he was out of breath until he bent over hands on knees, dropping the two blades from his hands. Maybe Olette was a bigger problem then he thought.

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" Axel was by his side within seconds, hand wrapped around his upper arm.

"She's not giving up." Roxas' smile gave sardonic a whole knew meaning before he sunk down to his knees pulling Axel with him.

"So what? She ain't going to get you." Axel replied throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"How do you know that?" He looked at the older boy.

"Even if she gets you Rox… she still has to deal with me." Axel murmured before playfully stealing a kiss. "And I'll light her ugly hair on fire if she harms a hair on your head.

"Idiot." Roxas muttered affectionately. He squeezed the red head's arm but Axel didn't acknowledge the action, he didn't need to. Roxas sighed deeply; this was the thing that Olette didn't understand. She could never understand that he needed this… whatever this was. Axel kept him from backsliding, for becoming heartless again.

Axel stole another kiss and then stood up. "Unlike you Mr. 'I glow when I fight.' I have seriously dangerous powers to learn how to control."

"I know." Roxas spared him a barely there smile. "I'll watch though… kay?"

"Mmkay." Axel hauled his long body up and headed back towards his self-made training dummies. The blond pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his chin on them. At the very least, Olette couldn't take this from him. After all, no one could ever quite be like Axel.

* * *

Olympus Coliseum unfortunately hadn't changed at all. At least in Sora's opinion. They appeared on Mount Olympus, the parched earth seemed hot enough to cook on. He shook his head and resisted the urge to retreat back into the cool, air conditioned space inside the gummi ship. The others didn't seem to agree either. Leon this time was prepared and had left his beloved jacket on the ship. They're new partner in crime, Tifa, could only look around the place in complete distaste.

"This almost makes me wish I'd gone with Cloud and Kairi." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on. We need some estrogen on this trip. Wouldn't be the same without it." Riku smiled at her and she play cuffed his head. Luckily for Riku. Her strength seemed almost on par with Hercules. Not something you particularly wanted to get in the middle of.

"Please… you're not exactly the height of masculinity." She teased back when the doors of the Coliseum burst open.

They were both startled when a figure came bounding forward. Well, bounding was kind of a loose term. He was small and pudgy and technically wore no clothes. The lower half of his body wasn't exactly human either. He was… half goat on the bottom, hooves, fur and all. He slowed as he saw them, taking them in carefully.

"You look like a good band of warriors." He commented as he continued to eye them up and down. "Maybe even heroes."

"Oh stuff it." Tifa muttered rolling her eyes. "We're looking for Hercules."

"OH! Would you be deem friends that fought in the Hades Cup?" He asked with wide eyes. "I'm Phil. Phil the satyr at your service."

"Joy." Riku muttered. "We need to ask him some questions about Hades."

"Now, let's not be so hasty. Dealing with Hades is serious business." Phil muttered holding up his hands.

"Don't worry. We're serious." Sora told him and the satyr nodded sagely.

* * *

"Then follow me. This could be interesting." 

"It's it a little early for Halloween?" Kairi asked as she stared down at her 'costume.' The long tattered skirt and skimpy shirt didn't bode well with her, regardless of the looks Hayner was given her.

"Um... well at least you're not alone." Yuffie muttered annoyed. In the same state as Kairi though her clothes were slightly different.

"We're not exactly unscathed, you know?" Cloud growled at his vampire like costume.

"Oh wow! Wow, this is amazing! It's been so long since we had visitors! And two succubus among the party!" They looked up to see a tall skeleton of a man approach them. "This shall be a day to remember."

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked rolling his eyes.

"I think the incubus is a little angry." The skeleton told the patchwork woman that they now noticed behind him. "Don'tcha think so Sally?"

"Oh, don't mind Jack." The girl murmured walking up to them. "He's… easily excited. I'm Sally, one of the Doctor's inventions. And he's Jack Skeleton, the Pumpkin King."

"Wait… so you mean this place… is the embodiment of Halloween?" Yuffie asked as she looked around.

"Why… yes." Sally murmured running a hand through her murky hair.

"Wow… this is so-o cool!" She murmured as she spun around slowly and took in the ghastly town filling with graves and rundown buildings. The square even held a guillotine and a slim spewing fountain. Defiantly upping its entertainment value for Yuffie.

"So… we're looking for a guy named Oogie Boogie… Ever heard of him?" The ninja turned succubus asked cheekily.

"Oogie Boogie? You can't be needin' to meet him. You all look like such nice people." Jack murmured and then looked at them.

"Oh, it's not like that." Kairi spoke firmly. "We heard that he has a connection to these things called Heartless. We need to investigate."

"Heartless?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Oh! Those things that appeared in the town square the other day. You remember Jack!" Sally cried and she turned and gave his arm a squeeze. "But surely… You don't really think that Oogie Boogie would really do something like that to Halloween Town… Do you?"

"But they haven't been attacking Halloween Town." A small literally two faced man cried as he approached them. "They've been running through and into the forest beyond." His head turned from moderately happy to angry. "They've been using _us_ as a welcome mat to where they want to go!"

"But where would the want to go? And in the woods no less?" Sally pondered this and Kairi and the others looked on confused.

"They must have found my most wondrous, treasured secret!" Jack gasped and then crossed his arms. "This is bad. This is very bad. In the forest, deep, deep within the forest is the Circle of Holidays… They must have found a way to open the doors!"

"Circle of Holidays?" Cloud asked as an eyebrow rose to his hair line.

"Yes! The Circle of Holidays! I was there the other day and I found the door to Christmas Town where I met Sandy Claws."

"Don't you mean Santa Claus?" Kairi asked leaning her head to the side in slight confusion.

"Is that what they call him? Oh well." Jack shrugged noncommittally. "But that's not what's important! We cannot allow these… these things to endanger the holidays."

"Meaning… what?" Hayner asked raised an eyebrow. "Plus, endanger Santa Claus? There ain't no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Foolish, foolish, foolish. As sure as you are standing there, I am the Pumpkin King, the master of all nightmares!" Jack leaned forward and in his face. "And as plain as the nose on your face Sandy Claws exists and probably has had you on his bad list for a very long time."

Hayner jumped at the thought. "It's not that I don't believe in him… I just…"

"What?" Jack asked as he wrapped a skeletal hand around his arm. "After all, we only want believers on this train."

"Of course." Kairi replied and elbowed Hayner in the ribs before he could say anything more.

"Then, we shall head for the Circle of Holidays! We will surely find our answers there!"

"I can't allow you to do that!" The group turned to look at the mayor yet again. "I'm only an elected official Jack! I can't possibly run the town without you."

"Sure you can! I won't be gone that long! Just a couple of hours. That's all." Jack assured the short two-faced man before he gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "Don't worry so much."

"But-but… Arg!" The little man turned and stomped away as Yuffie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry! We'll return him! Promise!" Cloud called to the mayor but he just huffed even louder before he slammed his way in to a dilapidated looking building.

"Well, shall we get to it?" Jack asked and Kairi idly scratched her arm, wondering what she was getting into.

* * *

**Rhiannon: Now that the semester has ended, I'll be better about posting... hopefully. I'll try to get back into my three chapters a week, which should get the story completely posted before next semester...**


	31. C30Fame and Fortune

**Rhiannon: Man... am I lame... I should have updated this ages ago... Sigh**

* * *

Chapter 30—Fame & Fortune

Riku was not at all averse to participating in the acclaimed Pain and Panic Cup that Phil had explained to them over dinner that night. But Sora, Sora had a look of utter dread on his face. And that look of dread was worn from the dinner table to the common room and into the small barracks that the group was sharing. Riku was pretty sure that nothing short of a miracle would take that look off of his face.

"You do realize…" Sora's voice was strangely calm and conversational. "That this match is called Pain and Panic for a reason."

"And you do realize… that we are not in the Underworld and that Hades can't harm you here." Riku got up and sat beside him. "Regardless of where we are. Hades has to follow the rules of the Gods. It's preordained and all that mystic shit."

"But—" Riku cut him off with a gently finger pressed against his lips, glad that Leon and Tifa had made themselves scarce.

"Trust." His eyes twinkled as he leaned closer. "Trust that if Hades takes you I will do everything within my power to save you."

"That's just it! What kind of keyblade master am I, if all I do is get kidnapped!" He turned away from his friend?/lover? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Sora, Sora… you can't possibly think that? What about Marluxia and Naminè and Axel and Roxas and Xigbar? And what about all the other things we couldn't have done without you?" He asked as he tilted his head up and gazed into those blue eyes. "You are a good keyblade master. Don't let these things get to you."

Sora nodded miserably and Riku flinched inwardly. There wasn't any immediate fix to this. A kiss and a bandage weren't going to bring back the happy-go-lucky Sora that he knew. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him up flush against him. He tiled his head back and kissed him gently.

"Riku?"

"Natural Progression." Riku whispered between kisses. "I think I've always been in love with you."

"Always?" Sora asked a blush coating his tanned cheeks.

"Since diapers." He told him and rested his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Is that why you use constantly pulled my hair and pushed me down?" The brunette asked as he relaxed back into his boyfriend's arms.

"It gave me all the more reason too. Never figured it out, now did you?" He teased his sides a little before hugging him tight again.

"I think I always loved you too." Sora turned a bit in his embrace. "Not in love with you but… I needed you." Riku nodded and then yawned deeply.

"Tomorrow we'll find the connection between Hades and the Heartless. And then we'll kick his ass from here to Kingdom Hearts."

Sora couldn't resist the urge to laugh at that before he closed his eyes. "Yeah… We'll show him…"

* * *

Tifa Lockheart for her thin frame was unnaturally strong and well trained in the martial arts. She had taken up residence in the grounds in front of the Coliseum and had stated to practice. She closed her eyes as she preformed her moving meditation. Punch, kick, block, punch, kick, block with little variation. She came to a resting position with one foot out in a kick when she heard clapping. She lowered her leg as she opened her eyes and looked to see Leon leaning against a wall, his eyes half lidded.

"So what are you? The world's big brother?" She asked as she approached him.

"Just Yuffie's." He replied easily, as he crossed his arms and gave his best 'I don't give a flying rat's corpse' look.

"You treat Sora like a little brother." She pointed out as she wiped sweat off her brow, even at night it was stifling hot out here. She'd kill for an air conditioner.

"…Whatever." He responded and turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She called and he turned and inclined his head.

"Fine, I'll follow you, ye of little words." She mocked with her hands on her hips before she followed his swiftly moving form.

He led her past the barracks and into the courtyard in back of the barracks. There stood a large spigot pumping water into a lazy pool of water that came up to about her waist. She cried out in joy and ran past him to duck her head into the water. She threw her head back sending water logged hair everywhere and closed her eyes in brief happiness. She jumped when she heard laughter.

"You reminded me of Yuffie right then." He told her still laughing and when she thought about, she laughed too.

"I guess we have quite a bit in common." She returned before she hopped up on to the ledge that surround the fountain. "But I had wanted to talk to you about Sora and Cloud."

"What about them?" He asked as he watched her squeeze the access water out of her brown streaked black hair.

"Cloud's in love with you." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"I highly doubt it's anything that strong." He rolled his eyes and moved over to the fountain. "But I hope it will be someday."

"Realist." She teased and then leaned back on her hands. "You relate to Sora. Why?"

"Not necessarily relate." Leon shrugged his shoulder. "When I was a child… all the people around us thought I'd be the next keyblade master. All the older kids thought I'd killed the keyblade master."

"That makes for a lonely childhood." She replied the smile gone from her face.

"I'd say." He shrugged it off. "Maybe I'm just a good guide."

"Like your father?" She teased.

"I'm not in love with Sora." He deadpanned and she laughed.

"I never said that." She smiled. "But he is like a little brother to you…"

"I care about all three of them." He replied stone faced. "Living with them, relying on them everyday kind of does that to you. I even kind of like Demyx."

"Good." She jumped off the fountain and walked around him crossing her arms firmly and she came to stand in front of him. "As you rightly should. We're in this together."

"This… I know." He told her as she held out her hand. He took it and she shook it firmly.

"Then I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Christmas Town, to Kairi, looked nothing like all those books she saw around Christmas Time depicting the North Pole. No this place looked like something out of a cheesy horror movie. The town was covered in white snow and what looked like a billowy old factory stood. The buildings were all red brick and covered in white snowy roofs. There was a merry-go-round in the town square that kind of confused her. But Jack just waved his hand as if this was normal.

"I don't think… that I recall the North Pole supposedly looking like this." Yuffie murmured as they walked pass the town gates.

"Ofcourse the North Pole doesn't look like this!" Jack cried turning to face them. "After all, this is Christmas Town—not the North Pole."

"Gotcha." Yuffie smiled tranquilly and then walked further, the ground leaving patches of snowy foot prints.

They were almost to the merry-go-round when darkness spread around them in the form of shadows and other nasty creatures. Kairi lifted her hand and called the Oblivion to her as the others swiftly pulled their weapons.

"These… are heartless." Kairi growled and threw her weapon at the nearest group of heartless. "This will be an excellent workout." She dove forward and grabbed her weapon as she rolled under a… jack-in-the-box looking monster and stabbed it in the back.

Yuffie faired better, jumping on to a roof top and using her shruiken to fight long range, watching their backs. Hayner dove in, in much the same way as Kairi while Cloud used his large sword to cut his way through the massive swarms.

"Leave none alive!" Kairi called over the clashing of weapons and claws.

"Can do!" Hayner called with a war cry charging in.

"That was an excellent workout." Jack murmured as the last heartless was killed. "But now we must see if Sandy Claws is okay."

"Santa Claus." Kairi muttered shaking her head as they entered the toy factory slash home.

"What brings you here Jack Skeleton?" Asked a very un-jolly looking old man in a red suit. The entire group had expected Santa Claus of all people to be well… taller and happier. He didn't look very much of anything but short and well, fat.

"I fear that you are in danger Sandy Claws." The Pumpkin King spoke in a shy voice. "Monsters called Heartless have been using Halloween Town as a path to get here."

"How unusual." The white haired man murmured. "Maybe it has something to do with the presents that have gone missing." He folded his hands around his large middle. "And the elves that have gone missing as well."

"The elves have gone missing?" Kairi asked, life being more important then a bunch of toys.

"Well, not missing per say. But hiding." The old man corrected. "They fear to come to the factory for fear of being mistaken for a toy and taken as well."

"That would suck." Hayner murmured under his breath.

"With your permission we'd like to take a look around the factory before we go." Kairi spoke as she looked beyond the old man and towards the door behind him. "The sooner we find out who's behind this, the sooner we can stop them."

"But it's obvious that it's Oogie Boogie!" Yuffie pouted but hushed with a look from Kairi.

"First things first. I want to know what he's stealing." The red head replied as she followed Santa Claus into the factory room.

The room didn't look out of the ordinary, covered in red and white and filled with empty factory lines and untouched rolls of wrapping paper. They walked into the room innerved by the absolute quiet that filled the room and then moved onto the next room but it was just as lifeless and empty as the other.

"Well, I'm no forensic scientist… so what do we do now?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. I left my lab kit in my other pants." Hayner muttered under his breath and leaned against the wall. "Unless you to wait until they show up again, we're pretty much screwed."

"Well, aren't we cheerful!" Jack spoke as he strolled past them to the wrapping machine. "I on the other hand have a plan."

"You… have a plan?" Yuffie asked as she bounced up beside him. "Do tell?"

"We should make false presents. After all, for all we know it could be Lock, Shock and Barrel stealing the toys. And then it wouldn't be nearly as interesting or as amazing as if you're heartless friends were doing it." Jack explained and crossed his long boney arms. "What do you think?"

"Well, I guess that's a good idea." Hayner shrugged noncommittally.

"All of us can't be doing that though… What if… what if Jack's on to something and they aren't behind the missing toys?" Kairi shook her head from side to side. "I wish Leon were here."

"So do I." Yuffie muttered under her breath. "Okay! So we have one plan and five people. Let's split into two groups!"

"Sounds like a plan." Jack cracked his knuckles and it was so loud it was disturbing. "A frightful plan indeed."


	32. C31Pain, Panic, Lock and Shock?

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that are interested in the completion of this story, reviewers and lurkers alike. I will do my best to get the rest of this up as soon as possible and I hope to start writing for the Kingdom Hearts fandom again as soon as everything gets a little settled down. Thank you for all your support!

* * *

Chapter 31—Pain, Panic, Lock and Shock?

Roxas wrapped his hand around Axel's and squeezed it so tightly that he was sure he was crushing the bones. The nightmare he was trapped in was unlike any other. The fear that he felt filled his pores and sweated out in thick drops. The girl before him, looking so innocent had an eerily happy smile on her face as she spoke to him. She held her hand out to him.

_Come with me Roxas… to this world made completely for you. There's nothing to hurt you here Roxas. There's no Sora. No Xemnas and definitely no Axel._

"What' makes you think I want to live in a world like that?!" He snapped irritable and sudden he was staring at the crème ceiling that he and Axel slept under and the red haired man was prying his fingers off his abused flesh.

"Another dream?" Axel asked and Roxas could kiss him for not prying.

"Yeah." He moved out of bed and left the room before the red head could say anymore.

Radiant Garden at night is dreary and you can hear quite clearly the distant 'battles' of the patrols and the Heartless. The sky was still as death and there are almost no lights due to the fact that all they had now were generators salvaged from beyond the barrier to keep the buildings that were left lit. With all the work they took to conserve energy Radiant Garden at night remind him very much of The World that Never Was. He swung himself up onto a rail and stretched a leg out across it. He could see a storm coming in and that darkened the horizon even more if it were possible and he sighed softly.

"How can you stand to stay here?" He spun around slowly to see Olette as she stared at him.

"Because, someday it will be restored. And I'll live here. With everyone that I love." He wasn't feeling as afraid of her as he once did. He didn't know if it was because she couldn't hurt him or if he'd just become accepting of her presence.

"And then what? They're hearts are fickle. They'll change Roxas." She told him. "But where I come from, they'll never change."

"If their hearts are fickle. Then so is mine. I'm not some toy Olette. I have a heart." He pressed a hand to his chest as he dragged himself into a stand position.

"You have a heart now Roxas? I'm so glad to hear that." And the funny thing was, was that she truly looked happy for him. She reached out and took his hand and he was surprised to find that her hand was warm and soft like a real human's hand. "But that doesn't change the facts."

"And what are the facts? I… I love Axel… Can't you see that? That I'm _in_ love with him? I have family here Olette. There's Sora and Riku and Leon and Demyx and Tifa and Laguna and Yuffie and—" She pressed her hand over his mouth.

"None of them matter Roxas. Didn't I tell you that? The world that I come from was created for you. The players are all in their places, waiting for their cue. Do you really want to keep them waiting forever for you Roxas?"

"I won't go!" He jerked back to his senses unable to believe that he'd actually let his guard down around her, thought that she could be decent. Her one track mind was bound to be the death of him.

"You don't have a choice anymore Roxas. This is the only way I can save you from the pain you built up for yourself."

"LET ME GO!" He tired to wrench his hand way but it was as if she'd somehow tied him to her.

He couldn't escape, he felt sick to his stomach and his head throbbed in agony. The world around him being to melt and decay. He was sure that he called out to Axel but he couldn't hear his own voice. Not even inside his own head. He fumbled a hand across the ground trying desperately to all the Kingdom Key or the Oathkeeper to him but neither came. The world burst into light so bright that he thought it'd burn out his retinas and then Roxas knew no more.

* * *

Sora wiped at the sand gritting on his brow in vain. Phil had them 'training' as he called it. But Sora just called it tedious. Spelled barrels were, quite literally flying around the ring in speeds that would make a NASCAR racer envious and he was slightly afraid that he was about to loose his head. Riku on the other hand seemed to be demolishing barrels left and right with seemingly no effort. It was just another way that Sora was sure he wasn't cut out to be the keyblade master.

"Loosen your form!" Phil called and Sora resisted the urge to mutter something unpleasant under his breath.

"Hey… Just chill out." Leon called and Sora paused for a second.

A barrel was flying straight at him and he sliced it before he turned and hit the other one coming at him. Confidence filled him and he began to move slowly, controlled. _Let go of your nervousness._ His mind whispered sounding remarkably like Leon and he let his movements become more fluid. He stopped thinking about his shortcomings. About how he'd screwed up with Xigbar and Hades. He just fought.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that kind of talent from the kid." Phil muttered under his breath.

"Well, he is the keyblade master." Tifa smiled as she watched the two fighting. "He'll do good in the Pain and Panic. It's the Cerberus Cup I'm worried about… If Hades ups the ante."

"He'd have to break some major rules to even get us to look that way." Leon murmured. "The Pain and Panic is just to buy you and I some time to figure out if he's the one controlling the Heartless in this world."

"And if Hades… isn't the one?" Tifa asked as she looked over at him.

"Then we find who is." He looked back into the ring as Sora and Riku finished up. "Hades knows of me. I don't know how well that's going to do us. Sora and Riku will fight in the cup and you and I will apprehend Hades."

"Is it really going to be that simple?" She asked as she hopped up and sat on the ledge when the barrier disappeared.

"Of course not. This is the God of the Underworld that you're talking about." Phil stated firmly. "You'll need their help at worst. But Hercules asked me to give you this, just in case." He handed Tifa a smooth white stone. "This is the Olympus Stone, it's the only thing that'll give you a fighting chance against Hades."

"Well, isn't that good to know." Tifa muttered under her breath as she looked over the seemingly ordinary white rock and then noticed the shimmer of power flowing over it.

"Hey, if we do this right. We can get rid of the heartless on this world permanently." Sora called as he and Riku walked up. "I think that's something we can all agree on."

Leon shrugged and Tifa gave a non-committal agreement. They looked back and forth between each other unsure of what to say and then Phil finally spoke up.

"You all should turn in for the night. The rosters should be up tomorrow." He turned to walk away. "And be careful. There's only so much the Olympus Stone can do."

"We'll keep that in mind." Tifa murmured and pocketed the stone. "I think I'll be the one to hang onto this."

* * *

Kairi hadn't known she was claustrophobic. Well, she hadn't until she'd been forced inside a present box on the outskirts of Halloween Town. She was alone in her own box and somewhere there was Hayner. Or was it Yuffie that was with her? She didn't really remember at this moment and she didn't actually care. She just wanted out of the box. She was about to start pushing on the flimsy cardboard when it moved. Someone, literally picked it up. She could hear snickering and felt disappointment fill her. Heartless most certainly didn't snicker. She pushed her body weight against the side of the box and sent it toppling out of the arms of who ever

picked it up and came rolling out of the broken flimsy cardboard and came face to face with a scene she wasn't expecting.

Two large heartless, they're hungry eyes watching her impatiently. Were holding Christmas presents. The giggling that she'd heard had come from two… children that were looking at her confused.

"Who are you?" She asked calling Oblivion to her.

"I'm Lock!"

"I'm Shock!"

"And I'm Barrel!" Came a third child, that she now spotted sitting on top of one of the large heartless.

"Why the hell do you want Christmas presents?" Hayner growled fro where he crouched a few feet from her.

"Who says we hafta tell you?" Shock asked attempting and failing to glare them down.

"We do!" The two of them charged forward. For all their bulk the two heartless were fairly easy to take out which left them with three children that looked like death warmed over.

"Why were you taking the presents?" Kairi asked, hands on her skinny hips as she glared them down.

"Oogie Boogie told us to steal them." Barrel admitted.

"You idiot!" Shock smacked him. "Now Oogie's going to kill us!"

"Not my problem." Hayner snorted and stepped aside. "But here's a head start to saving your own asses."

The three took off running and Kairi turned pressing a hand to her chin as she thought and then she looked over at Hayner before speaking.

"We need to get back to Christmas Town. I have a feeling that Jack Skeleton can take us to Oogie Boogie himself. And then we can finish this."

"Think it'll be that easy?" The blond asked as they walked towards the Circle of Holidays.

"Worth a try right? The sooner we get rid of that menace the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

* * *

AN: Once again, thank you for all your support!


	33. C32Hayner, Pence, Olette and… Seifer

Chapter 29—Burn, Burn

**Rhiannon: Okay… so I went crazy, lost power, almost lost the fic and so forth and so on. But we soldier on, ne? So here it is.**

Chapter 32—Hayner, Pence, Olette and… Seifer?

Roxas yawned as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He hated summer vacation. It was always so boring. Do you're summer homework, participate in the Struggle competition. And then waste money buying back to school crap. He rolled on his side and shut his eyes. He wanted this year to be different.

Hair that was red like the edges of flames. Eyes that were a neon green. _"My name is Axel… got it memorized?"_

Roxas jerked forward and shook his head firmly. It was the third morning in a roll that he'd had that image. That waking dream. It meant nothing though, he'd never in his life seen anyone that looked like that. Who'd really dye their hair that shade of red? And no one's eyes were _that_ green. And Axel? Who would name their kid Axel? Crap like that didn't happen in Twilight Town. He jumped up and ran to take a shower. He needed to get to the Usual Place before Hayner decided to come and get him moving _his_ way. He reached the spot and pushed back the curtain. There was his gang sitting and waiting.

"Hey Olette! What we got going today?" He asked as he slapped hands with Hayner and sat down.

"Our summer vacation homework. We've been neglecting it… _again_." She exaggerated as she shoot a pad of paper at him.

"Do we have to?!"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Unless you want to start the school year with a C, I think you'll find some interest."

"Jeez… of course I've got interest." He looked down at his hands. "I've just… had some stuff going on lately… that's all."

"Like what? Interest in a girl or something?" Hayner asked and Roxas sighed.

"No… just… I've had strange dreams lately."

"Oh?" Now Pence was interested and Roxas really wished that he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Drop it." Axel was _his_ secret and they could drop dead.

Roxas was wandering through the streets of Twilight Town, he was supposed to be working to gain money but his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to understand these dreams. Understand who this person called Axel was. He scrubbed his face and then turned and slammed his fist into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looked up and saw his… well, rival was better then arch enemy. Seifer glared at him and he glared back.

"None of your business."

"Please… I'm apart of the Disciplinary Committee for no reason." The older blond teased as he stepped forward. "And beside… Roxy… I only came to ask you a few questions."

"What kind of questions?" Roxas asked crossing his arms.

"I've gotten some reports that Olette has been sneaking around… and messing with stuff."

"What Olette does in her free time isn't my business." Roxas shrugged and turned to walk away but Seifer grabbed his shoulder painfully hard.

"Well, let me make it your business. She's been going to the old mansion in the woods. She took Vivi there and no one has seen him since."

"Vivi? Olette wouldn't harm a fly let along Vivi. Now I know you're making it up." Roxas shoved Seifer's hand off of him and started for the train station. Seifer might be drunk off of power and love making other people's lives miserably but Roxas wasn't about to sink to his level for any reason.

Oogie Boogie didn't seem like much of a challenge to Kairi as she stared at the large burlap sack full of bugs. In fact, she really just wanted to set fire to his ass and be done with it. Unfortunately, offensive magic was not quite her forte.

"Well… he's rather ugly." Yuffie murmured as they watched the creature.

Lock, Shock and Barrel had led them back to Christmas Town where Oogie Boogie had decided to take his game pro and kidnap Santa Claus. Not exactly expecting such a bold move, Kairi was at a loss for a moment with how to adjust her plans to save Santa Claus and get the damn menace. She was about at her wits end when a leg landed in front of the ranting fool. She watched in almost shock as Oogie threw aside Santa for the leg and saw Sally waving at her with a smile.

"Well, that's a sign if I ever saw one." Hayner cheered and Kairi could agree to that as they launched forward to attack.

They were taken by surprise as the _monster_ jumped back and allowed heartless to fight for him. Kairi grunted and shoved aside some shadows and glared at him.

"I don't think this is a fair fight."

"And four on one is?" He taunted as he called more shadows.

"Fine then." She looked to see the other were kind of busy as she shoved more heartless out of the way with her keyblade. "I'll fight you myself."

Oogie Boogie had no time to comment on that as she threw herself against the ladder and quickly scaled it to the top of the toy machine that he was standing on. She could hear the sounds of battle below her as she gritted her teeth and glared at the manic before her.

"These good enough odds for you?" She hissed.

"I think not." He called up a few shadows and she dismantled them quickly.

"Why don't we cut to the chase." She came running at him, her blade held high.

Kairi was suddenly aware of many things at once. Her blade slicing through Oogie Boogie's midsection. Yuffie's cry of pain down below. And the sight of Hayner staring up at her in amazement as she cut the creature clean in half. She sunk down on the other side and wrapped an arm around her aching midsection. In her side was a rather deep puncture wound, she didn't even want to think about how she got that. She turned slowly and watched as Oogie Boogie slowly collapsed off the side of the machine, bugs scattering and melting everywhere.

"Now that's the power of the Trinty." Yuffie cheered clutching her injured arm.

"I'd say." Cloud murmured as he wrapped an arm around the black haired ninja to help support her while Hayner scaled the side of the machine to gather up Kairi.

"Well." Kairi stated as she leaned heavily against Hayner. "I would say, that our work here is done. Now if you'll excuse me… I'd like a Cura and a nap."

As a team Sora and Riku had managed to make it to the third bracket, never loosing a fight. Tomorrow's fights would be harder though. Now they were down fighting Heartless, now they were on to Hades hand chosen fighters. As they gather around the table in the room that Hercules had gotten them on Mt Olympus, Tifa and Leon seemed to have a lot of information.

"We managed to make it all the way to Hades office. He has made contact with Maleficent, an evil Sorceress… The former student of Yen Sid and the loyal follower of Adel. She's trying to resurrect Kingdom Hearts as well." Tifa explained as Leon looked silently on.

Sora stared down at his hands, body freshly washed from the day's battles and closed his eyes tightly. "So basically, we have this bitch and Xemnas as well? If we can get Hades… I'm sure we can get Maleficent."

"Don't be cocky." Riku admonished.

"I'm not being cocky. I'm being thoughtful. Who's to say that Xemnas isn't using her? You remember what Axel said about Ansem… Xehanort's heartless, that he was simply using him too. Why would Xemnas pick someone stronger then him?" Sora asked looking around at them.

"You do have a point." Leon grudgingly admitted. "But it still stands—"

"To err on the side of caution, this I know." The cinnamon haired boy teased lightly. "But right now… we have other things to do… Like get Hades out of the way."

"This is true. If we're lucky, Oogie Boogie and Hades will be Maleficent's last connection to the worlds." Tifa spoke before she lifted up her cup and took a long drink.

"Tomorrow…Sora and I have three matches before the title. If you can take the Olympus Stone and somehow nullify Hades with it…" Riku started.

"That would affect the games though… and draw far too much attention." Tifa pointed out quietly as she looked down into her cup as if it held all the answers.

"I think I have a plan. And it involves Hercules." Leon started as he leaned forward.

"Are you sure you want to involve that dunderhead?" Riku asked as he stared down at his hands. "I get the feeling that it would only make things more complicated."

"That's what I'm hoping for."


	34. C33Shattered Olympus

Hey! Long time no see. Old story is old as balls... Sadly, I am not returning to fandom... at least not right now, but I thought I'd go ahead and post the last couple of chapters of this.

Unedited sadly, but, I did finish it so I might as well post it.

* * *

Chapter 33—Shattered Olympus

Sora nodded to Riku as they entered the ring for the final battle of the Pain and Panic Cup. Their opponent was a rather strange looking man by the name of Auron. He was carrying a large katana and looked very at peace with himself. He held his weapon calmly and waited.

"You know, it will be nice to fight someone with honor." Riku told him as he lifted his blade.

"I concur." Their opponent's deep and sedated voice fell over them.

"Then let's get started." Sora lifted his blade lastly.

"And let the match begin!" Hades' voice overshadowed them.

Sora nodded to Riku and ran at their Auron as fast as he could. The swordsman avoided him easily, the tip of his keyblade catching his red coat. Riku on the other hand, clashed against his blade sharply with a smile as Sora came at him towards his unprotected back.

"Clever. Silent communication." Auron murmured before he spun out of the way of Sora's attack causing the two young men to clash blades.

"Wow! How's this for an intense battle?" Hades cried as the audience cheered.

"Spectators." Auron spit and then leveled his sword and started his counter attack.

* * *

Tifa smirked at Leon as she lifted the Olympus Stone before she carefully slipped it back inside her pocket. The light flashed off of Leon's necklace and signaled Hercules. She watched as Hercules' girlfriend Megara approached Hades with a look of well played indignation in her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Hades asked as he looked her up and down.

"I demand that you stop these games right now, you louse. You know they're against the rules and half the fighters aren't even heroes! They're your own disgusting henchmen."

"Hey! Hey! What's with the accusations? I'm just hosting a friendly tournament here! Sometimes accidents happen, but I play by the rules toots."

"Don't call me TOOTS!" She smacked him and then jumped back as his eyes began to glow angrily.

"How dare you touch me! The almighty Hades?!"

"Trust me." Leon murmured as he walked forward. "I'll do more then just touch you."

"Whoa! I think not." Hades growled.

"I think so." A new voice spoke from the battlefield below as Auron lowered his blade and turned to face him.

"This… this is mutiny!" Hades cried backing up.

"We know that you cut a deal with Maleficent." Leon stated quietly.

"And we know that part of the agreement was to turn over the keyblade master!" Riku shouted from the field.

"Well… I was playing by the rules… I was just kind of hoping things would go my way." Hades shrugged. "But I guess now, it's time to play by my rules!" He growled and suddenly his blue figured turned red and orange like fire. "There's a reason they call this my Underworld and I think it's about time you find out why!"

"Thank you no." Riku growled as Sora through his keyblade.

Hades blocked the keyblade sending it back towards his master. Sora jumped to catch it while the Lord of the Underworld was caught off guard by Riku and Leon's simultaneous attacks. He managed to throw Riku to one side and turned on Leon, shoving him back with a blue fire ball. The older man rolled to extinguish himself as Tifa took his place, her fist moving rapidly across Hades face.

"Wait? How? How can you do any damage?!" He asked as he landed on the ground a good couple of feet from Tifa and her powerful limbs. He stared up at her and she pulled the stone out of her pocket.

"I have my ways." She slammed her fist against the stone breaking it into couple of pieces and tossed a piece to each of her companions. "Did you really think we'd come unprepared."

Hades knew it looked grim now that they had a force field around him. He had no hope of winning this battle against such highly skilled warriors. But he only had so many choices he knew. Maleficent wasn't going to be amused with him if he lost. And neither would Oogie Boogie, that treacherous oaf. Riku and Tifa both managed to get another hit in that left him panting for breath, blood pouring from the long slash across his waist. And only then did it occur to him that maybe he wouldn't live to see Maleficent's sneering face as she laughed sardonically at him for failing. He couldn't be sure if Maleficent was even going to find out that he was gone until it was time for him to execute his part of the plan… or maybe when these four fierce warriors came after her.

The Lord of the Underworld wasn't all that surprised when the wielder of the gunblade sunk his blade into his side, deeply. Blood as dark as midnight covered the ground before him in a long arc across the misty, slime splattered floor.

"Give up." He looked up with hazy eyes at Sora, the keyblade master and gave him his harshest glare.

"WHAT?" He spat as he glared up at him through his yellowed eyes.

"Give up. There's no point in continuing this fight Hades. You lost." The brunette was neither cocky nor condescending. He was stating a simple fact.

"Don't you know the rules of these competitions yet? Fight like a hero and go out with a bang." Hades used what he was sure was the last of his power and slowly his whole body took on the color of fire. He threw his arms open wide, flinging fire at his many opponents.

Sora gritted his teeth. He really, more then anything else, hated all this senseless death. He didn't want things to end like this. He didn't want them to all keep killing. He watched as Tifa dodged a fire ball only to get hit by another. Leon was using his sword to combat them but he could see where the metal was beginning to melt. Riku was slowly fighting his way forward, burns appearing on his too pale skin.

"I want… this to end." He pointed his keyblade at Hades unmindful of the fire that was hitting his own figure and pulled all of his power into one shot.

The already immolating Hades was all but shattered where he stood. Water drenched him and ice contained him and the fire that he contained with in his self combusted. Sora wasn't sure how he managed to come out of it unscathed when the dust settled but Riku was sporting a rather long cut on his upper arm. Leon had a new slash across the leg and another on his cheek. As if the guide didn't already have one eye catching face scar. Tifa was riddled in cuts, some small and some big from the lack of a weapon to use as protection.

"I hope that had enough bang for him." Riku muttered under his breath and Leon let out a small sardonic laugh in agreement.

* * *

Sora sighed as he stood in the shower back Radiant Garden. He let the warm water wash away the dirt that he'd acquired at the Olympus Coliseum after they'd made their hasty exit. He was about to move to wash his hair when he heard the bathroom door opened. He smiled to himself and pulled the curtain back a bit and smiled at Riku who was digging through the medicine cabinet.

"Problems?" The brunette asked quietly.

"Just need a potion…" The older boy turned and smiled at Sora moving closer. "I think I pulled the stitches." He pointed to the cut on his arm.

"Aw… you don't need a potion. I'll just kiss it and make it better." Sora smiled and made a big show of leaning down and kissing his lover's arm.

Riku laughed and Sora smiled, he never wanted Riku to be anything but happy. He turned to finish his shower when troubled thoughts reached him. There was still foes to worry about and the future always seemed to be at the next turn. He didn't like it one bit. He shifted his gaze around the small cubical that made up the shower and sighed deeply. He didn't know if his happiness was real or a façade anymore. He just didn't know.

"You were never this contemplative before." Riku pointed out and Sora sighed deeply.

"I'm not contemplative." The blue eyed young man murmured almost irrationally as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. "I'm worried."

"About Maleficent?"

"And Xemnas and that weird power I showed off when I killed Hades. There's so much Riku that's unanswered… and probably will continue to go unanswered. This isn't a story Riku… This is our life!" He looked at him exasperated but Riku just smiled a secretive smile.

"Tsk, tsk, Sora… I think you're growing up." Riku leaned forward and feathered a kiss against his lips. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"Come on… Laguana wanted to talk to us." Sora pulled back reluctantly and moved to get dressed.

"Excuses, excuses." Riku muttered good-naturedly as he moved through the small apartment to find some place to wait.


	35. C34Careless Expectations

Chapter 34—Careless Expectations

Roxas was actually tired of his life long friends for the first time in his short life. It seemed that everywhere he turned since Seifer had shared his unwanted insight on Olette, it seemed that none of his gang wanted to give him a moment along. It was unnerving to say the least. At not point in time could he get a moment alone. Olette wanted to show him things. Pence wanted him to buy him something or explore the latest rumors. Hayner wanted to play fight or in some cases pick a fight.

He was ready to tear out every single one of his blond hairs, strand by strand. He shifted slowly from where he sat on the clock tower above the train station. The fact that he'd been alone for what was dawning on in hour now amazed him to say the least. Not that he wanted to waste it. He needed this time to himself—to reflect, to relax and to think about Axel.

There was no explanation for the red haired young man in his dreams, except that there was maybe something more. Something more then when he woke up in the morning to his mother's less then stellar cooking. Something more then going to the usual place and dicking around for a few hours and scrounging up money to buy ice cream or something. And most off all, something more then feeling so out of place in his own town, his hands feeling too light as if they missed holding something. The things that no one could explain to him.

"I've found you!" He was briefly alarmed to find a girl who seemed to be the essence of light floating in front of him.

She had almost white blond hair, handing around her pale face that only served to highlight how large her blue eyes were. Her clothes were completely white. She could have been an angel. He idly wondered if he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he'd fallen from the tower and died.

"Who are you?" He found his voice and forced it out around an uncontrolled squeak of fear when he realized that no, he was very much alive.

"My name is Naminè… They must have done a real number on you if you don't remember me." She moved to sit beside him and he was ashamed to admit that he inched away a bit.

"How did you do that?" The young man finally allowed himself to speak again without sounding like an idiot.

"A good witch never reveals her secrets."

"I thought that was a good magician?"

"Details." She murmured before she sunk back down into her quiet and sedate demeanor. "All things aside. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How could you help me?" Now Roxas' interest was piqued. He just hoped that she was offering real help.

"You still think about Axel don't you? Him and the others?" Roxas resisted the urge to jump out of his skin. One false move would lose him any and all opportunities. But it still stood, how the hell could she know about Axel? And the others, he hadn't really taken time to notice anyone else that entered his dreams.

"I know what you see Roxas. And they can't help you here. The only person who can help you is you." She was fading now and Roxas panicked. How could he help himself if he didn't even know where to start? "The answers… are in the mansion." And then she was gone.

And Roxas was left to wonder if anything she said was housed in truth.

* * *

Sora paused at the words that Laguna had just said. Of all things, he couldn't believe that the older man was just expecting him to forget about Roxas. Riku looked stunned as well and Axel look downright pained. He could see Mickey, when had the king gotten here, with an agreeing face. Leon looked as impassive as ever as did Cloud but Tifa looked absolutely outraged.

"Roxas is one of us! We can't just… leave him!" The black haired martial artist shouted casing Yuffie and Kairi to jump as the table all but lurched at the sudden pressure. "How would you feel if it were Leon? Would we then go?!"

Laguna visibly flinched. To Sora he suddenly looked so much older as he sat down. He looked to King Mickey, who's wise eyes never changed in their gaze. Riku as well could almost see the age in Laguna now, the few gray hairs that stuck out in his inky hair. Finally Laguna just looked Tifa in the eye.

"I'm merely an old man. I've lived and I've lost… I've lost so much." He shifted and looked at King Mickey again, not as if looking for permission but as if gazing for a reaction. "Go after him. I understand what it's like to loose a treasure friend… and a lover. The sacrifice isn't worth it."

"But the fate of the world!" Mickey stood up immediately, not that it added anything impressive to his disagreement considering his short stature. "To go after that nobody will give Xemnas and Maleficent more time—"

"Roxas isn't a nobody." Axel's voice was soft and calm, deadly as he glared at Mickey with his verdant eyes. "And whether anyone else comes with me. I am going after him." He stood up from the table.

"I'm going to help you!" Sora stated immediately standing up.

"So will I!" Demyx stated before sending Mickey a snide look.

"A team will go after Roxas." Leon spoke quietly as he stared a both his father and the King. He might not have been the keyblade master but the gunblade wielder was definitely the unspoken leader of their group. "The rest will stay here and guard Radiant Garden from any attacks that Maleficent or Xemnas might launch. Axel, Sora and I will decide who's going in a meeting later on. Any disagreements?"

Mickey looked about to speak but Laguna spoke before him. "All right. I'll get together the recent lists for the border patrol so you can tell me who to add to it. Right now I need to go and see over some of the aid procedures. Meeting adjourned."

The others stood and slowly filed out but Sora stayed and watched as Mickey stood up and glared at Laguna.

"Why? Why are you letting them do this when so much is at stake?!" He asked as he glared at the old soldier.

"I've been where they were. I've lost like they have and maybe I'm older and wiser but it's their fight. I have the utmost belief in their abilities. From what I've seen Leon and Sora have proven to be fine leaders."

"Time is of the essence." The King pointed out and Laguna nodded.

"This I know. I remember a time that Raine and I were stuck in a situation like this. And because of that I lost Ward and Kiros. I regret it everyday of my life." He shouldered his jacket and moved towards the door. "I appreciate your help King Mickey but this is our world and this is their fight."

"I… I understand it's just… I don't want it to be too late." The humanoid mouse whispered. "Radiant Garden would only be the beginning."

"Sometimes loss… Empowers you and sometimes it saps you're strength. Due well to remember that… King Mickey." Laguna left the room and Sora snuck out behind him. Even though he'd always kind of known, it was still kind of hard to admit that everyone was only human.

* * *

Sora smiled brightly at Riku and wrapped him in a quick hug. "Don't worry… It's kind of like… playing a video game." He murmured before turning to the computer terminal.

"Maybe… but you're going without a guide… That makes me nervous." The silver haired teen spoke quietly.

"It's best this way. Leon's the best with computers and Yuffie is the best at organizing the border patrol. Plus I've got Axel, Demyx and Tifa with me. They're no pushovers."

"Aa, aa." Riku replied as he ruffled his lover's hair. "Good luck."

"We'll probably need it." Tifa muttered as she stretched her arms up over her head. "I'm starting to think that I'm in the wrong line of work."

"I've found the back door into the fake Twilight Town thanks to Olette and Pence's hard work. It shouldn't take us much to get you inside." Leon's hands traveled swiftly over the keyboard as he scrolled through file after file patiently connecting the computer to Ansem the Wise's old main frame. "Everything should work out fine from my end."

"Of course. Don't worry about us. We're capable." Axel smirked as he crossed his arms. "We'll get Roxas back."

"Good. I'm not sure of who you will encounter. He's used the data of existing hearts to create the people inside this world. There are even people you might meet again. Good luck."

* * *

The alternate Twilight Town wasn't really all that different from the real Twilight Town from what Sora could see. There were the same people. The same sights and the same endless twilit sky spanning the awkward sky. They were at the train station, which he guessed made them seem not as unusual but it left him with a confused taste in his mouth. Pence and Olette were originally oracles—couldn't they sense that something was amiss? Not that it mattered, from his experience neither of them were particularly fighters.

Of all the things that they might have expected, they never expected to find Roxas upon leaving the train station, but there he was. He was dressed as usual, studying a board offering job openings. They looked at each other confusedly, but Axel was quick to take the initiative when the world froze as Naminè appeared.

"Don't!" She shouted holding her arms out wide.

"Who are you people? What have you done to the others?" Roxas asked angrily and that was when Naminè realized that there was at least one thing she didn't have power over in this world.

"Nothing." Naminè turned around quickly. "We just exist outside of time, somehow you must have well, stepped out."

"That's bullshit." The young former nobody crossed his arms and glared at them firmly. "Stepped out of time? Is that supposed to be like stepping out of the bath?"

"Way to handle a situation." Axel muttered as he petted the white witch on the head. "Let's start with introductions and then we'll get down to business." He held his hand out to the short blond. "My name is Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas stared at him confusedly, but there was no mistaking the awkward red hair and the strange green eyes.

"That's my name… Nice to see you've got it memorized." The older boy stated as he crossed his arms. "But what's your name?"

"Roxas…" He trailed and then glared at him. "What about the others?"

"Oi! I almost forgot about them. Sora, Tifa, Naminè and Demyx." He waved his hand around and then looked back him. "We're just passing through… I promise."

"Passing through?" Roxas stared at them all with nothing but sheer confusion.

"We travel to different worlds!" Sora and Demyx responded eagerly.

"Ignore them." Tifa, the black haired woman spoke. "They tend to get a bit out of control. We'll be here for a few days."

"Does that mean everyone will stay like this?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Well, you could join them." Axel suggested and Roxas acted without thought, he punched him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Fix them! Fix them all right now!" The blond ordered and Sora looked at Naminè expectantly.

The nobody sighed softly and turned; as she disappeared the world seemed to wake up. Roxas continue to glare at them firmly but Axel just laughed.

"She wanted us to be inconspicuous… seems that Naminè fucked that up royally." The red head laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'd say." Tifa stretched her arms up above her head. "So… you think we're safe for a while? I mean, this place is—in a place like this the nobodies and the heartless can't penetrate the barrier right?"

"Heartless… nobodies?" Roxas groaned as a painful shudder went through his mind. He felt as if he should know those terms.

"Yeah." Sora turned and suddenly Roxas found himself learning about things he never wanted to know about. He hadn't wanted to know if there were other worlds out there. He had never wanted to know about anything more then the life he lived here. Unfortunately, more then just his frame of mind was about to be destroyed.


	36. C35Maleficent, the Warring Witch

Chapter 35—Maleficent, the Warring Witch

Roxas was thoroughly confused by the new 'friends' that he'd gained. They weren't like anything he'd seen before. These weren't like his friends Hayner, Olette or Pence. They were battle hardened warriors. That he could tell from the thick calluses on their hands and the sinewy muscle that lined their arms and legs. They made him nervous, because they looked like him. Roxas tried to cut his musing as he led them to the Usual Place and got them to all sit around.

"So… have you thought of finding a place to stay?" He asked conversationally.

"Is there a hotel in town?" The black haired woman, Tifa asked and he nodded numbly. He didn't want to speak for fear that Olette would jump down his throat, but the woman was beautiful. Though she wasn't the one that really caught his attention. His eyes kept coming back to the red head, to… Axel.

"Then we'll probably stay there. We don't plan to be here for more then a few days." Sora replied as he idly rocked back and forth staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He looked rather like he was missing someone. Roxas was sure that he knew the feeling.

"You'd better be here Roxas!" Hayner's loud voice echoed through the room as the curtain was thrown aside. "You'd better have some munny to contribute to the beach fund!"

"Um… well…" Roxas reached in his pockets and cursed when he only came up with about eighty munny.

"He's got plenty." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch and tossed it to Hayner. "About five or six hundred."

"Whoa…" Hayner's eyes practically bugged out as he stopped and stared down at the pouch, which caused Pence and Olette to crash into him and crated a rather comical scene as they all failed their arms before they fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Olette's eyes were narrowed as she sat up and looked at the assembled group.

"Sora's my cousin… and this is his group of friends." Roxas quickly introduced and Pence and Hayner nodded with uncaring acceptance as they took up their usual seats but Olette wasn't done.

"Oh? And where are they from?" She asked as she took her usual place.

"We're from Traverse." Sora said as he remembered the other town that had inhabited the world that Twilight Town had been on.

"Oh." She muttered, apparently the 'other Olette' hadn't known that they visited the real Olette in Twilight Town because she was the Oracle.

"Wow… so you're from the big city." Pence seemed amazed. "I plan to go there one day. Try my hand at college and all that other good stuff."

"Aa." Demyx replied slightly bored. He was of the mind that they should just take Roxas and go but he had a feeling that no one else liked his straight forward plan as much. He just hoped they wouldn't end up spending too much time here.

* * *

Roxas jerked awake. Since last week when Axel and the others had appeared his dreams of the red head had escalated. Almost to the point that they seemed more like memories then dreams. They spoke about things he didn't understand like 'nobodies' and names he didn't recall like 'Saïx' or 'superior.' He shrugged off his pajamas and pulled on clothes and snuck out the window. His mother would be pissed when she realized that he'd left before she woke but he'd deal with that when the time came.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the hotel and looked up at the dark, late twilight sky. That's the one thing he really hated about Twilight Town. There was never any true darkness or any true light. Just this stagnant center that never really changed.

He shuffled his way through the hotel and onto the elevator. He was pretty sure that everyone would be asleep but they probably wouldn't kill him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was their focus. He just wondered what kind of can of worms he was opening by doing this. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but it opened for him and he saw Sora fully dressed watch him with wary eyes.

"We were actually waiting for you." The brunette admitted as he opened the door further back Roxas could see that in fact everyone was awake an dressed even though it was three in the morning.

He shook his head and walked in further an decided to start with his first big question. "What the hell is a nobody?"

The assembled group stared around at each other for a few moments before Demyx and Tifa started in on a long explanation that left Roxas with few questions and even fewer answers. The thought that was left circling in his mind, the hardest one to take was Do I have a heart?

"So… what—What?" Roxas tried to form a sentence that wasn't forthcoming.

"Don't worry so much about it." Axel shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You're safe from those kinds of things here."

"For how long?" Roxas asked turning to glare at him.

"What?" This cause the chakram wielder to sit up.

"How long until they invade this place… My home… My—" He didn't know what else to say to make them realize how important this place was to them. After all, did they even have a home? Or did they just wander on into eternity. Could they understand the suffering that he and his friends would go through? Hayner, Ollete and Pence weren't warriors.

"Never." It was Demyx that spoke now. "They will never invade this place."

"But how?! Why?" He stared around at them and then it was Sora who spoke.

"We came on this search to find worlds like our own. Those that had been attacked by the Heartless or the Nobodies… And try to stop them from going through the near destruction that out world has gone through." Those sky colored eyes hardened as he spoke as if resisting the urge to cry and Roxas felt his heart wrench.

"This world won't be attacked because… because it has oracles that protect it from most outside presences. Only the keyblade wielder can make the journey." Tifa explained with a brief pause.

"Keyblade master?" Roxas asked quietly.

"That would be me." Sora admitted. "That's how we travel between worlds."

Demyx wanted to give them all and himself a round of applause for being able to bullshit so well. He was about to add more when Roxas stumbled suddenly.

"You're lying." He whispered almost deadly soft.

"What?" Axel asked sitting up further.

"You're lying!" Images were flashing before Roxas' mind of sitting in a destroyed building… of fighting Axel… of meeting Sora… of threatening Axel with returning… save a spot for me. "You're lying because—because!" He stopped suddenly as the re-forged Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper appeared in his hands before he passed out on the spot.

"I think that just made our job a hell of a lot easier. Can we leave now?" Demyx asked as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We might as well leave. He's starting to remember. The sooner we leave the soon Leon can seal off this world." Sora replied as he watched the two keyblades disappear.

"And if Roxas regresses?" Axel asked as he looked at the prone form lying across the floor.

"We'll have to do this one step at a time I guess. We're running out of time though. It's only so long before Maleficent and the others attack." Demyx interjected and they all could concede to that point.

"Then we'd better get going." Tifa murmured as she lifted up her wrist to contact Leon through the 'communicator.'

* * *

Leon stood along Riku as they glared down the monster that was currently standing in the second district of Radiant Garden. Behind the hulking heartless was a green woman in black robes: Maleficent. Behind her was a cowering creature that was apparently her only lackey but probably formidable enough in his own right. But Leon drew himself back into focus. They had to deal with the Heartless first.

"So… I'll take the head and you take… the other head?" Riku asked as he looked over at him. "After all, we just have to keep it busy until Yuffie shows up with the reinforcements, right?"

"Right." Leon muttered before lifting his weapon and shooting the monster in one of its gigantic eyes.

The slovenly creature cried out in anger and swung its tail. The giant deformed dragon managed to knock Riku into a wall but got serious retaliation when Riku managed to freeze off one of its legs with an ice spell.

"Shoot it Leon!" He called and the gunblade master immediately responded causing one of the legs to shatter.

"Having fun without me?!" Yuffie called as she came followed by most of the border patrol.

Maleficent glared at the fighting force that now faced her. She sighed softly as she realized that ultimately her monster would be defeated. The creature took deadly blow after deadly blow and though it managed to injure and even kill some of it opponents it was unlikely that it would win.

"We will have to regroup Pete. In fact… I think I have a better plan. We shall leave them to take on Xemnas and get that thorn out of our side. Once that is done… Things will get much, much easier for us." She turned and opened a portal of darkness.

"Wait!" Leon skidded to a stop in front of the portal. "Who said you could leave?"

"Insignificant." Maleficent muttered and lifted her hand to call on her powers.

"I'm not going down that easily." Leon hefted his weapon and went running at her, a hand lifted that easily absorbed her fire attack before he ran the long blade of his weapon through her stomach.

She glared at him with hard yellowed eyes before she wrapped her hand around the revolver that comprised the 'gun' part of his weapon and pushed him backwards slowly removing the blade from her body. In this span of moments all sounds faded away, including the battle that still raged around them. She pushed the blade to the side once it had exited her body and called on a particularly devastating attack. Ultima.

Shots of black, insidious light attacked Leon faster then he could block, faster then he could think. No screams emerged from his mouth, which didn't really matter because they would have been absorbed in the dark dimension that he was contained in. He held on through, through the horrific pain. Waiting for the light. The light that seemed as if it would never come. Finally, it appeared, small, barely there… but enough. He didn't find it odd at all that his last thoughts were of Cloud.


	37. C36Onwards

Chapter 36—Onwards

Cloud sat beside the bed, his mind only wrapped around the man who lay silently on the bed. Near him was Tifa, a silent sentry, her deep brown eyes looking out the window into the late morning sky. Somewhere with in the bowels of the house were the others, waiting. Waiting for good news, waiting for bad news. Waiting for something that would make this easier. Leon was physically fine now. They'd managed to find an elixir and find a master mage to perform a curaga. And yet, all he did was fall into a coma-like state.

"We can't idle like this for long." Tifa murmured as she hopped up onto the windowsill.

"And what are we supposed to do without the guide?" He asked as he turned to face her, glaring with all his might, what was left of it anyways.

"Yuffie Kisaragi-Loire is a guide as well, incase you have forgotten."

"But she's—"

"I know."

"What the… what the hell are you all still doing here?!" Leon's voice was as angry as he ever heard it, though the monotone was still as strong as ever.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Tifa stated. "You apparently were taking a rather long nap."

"What about the others? Have they gone on?"

"No. We're a team." Cloud stated fiercely. "You know that." Leon closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"As much as I hate to say this…. I understand." He sat up slowly. "You all must have pulled out the big guns… I don't hurt at all."

"It's only natural." Tifa murmured and then Leon fully turned and looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The mission to retrieve Roxas was a success. Unfortunately… he's currently being examined by Areith to try and understand what exactly it was the Olette did to him. Well, the 'other' Olette anyways."

"Hn." He swung his legs off the bed and headed for the door without another word.

"Hey!" Tifa got up to follow him but Cloud stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. He's just going to check up on Sora and the others. He cares more then he lets on."

"You know… he reminds me of a mother lion."

"Don't ever let him hear you say that."

* * *

Saïx had run out of patience with Luxord. It seemed that no matter where the chips would lay, so to speak that the gambler nobody would never sully his hands. Their numbers had become few as it was. And of all the people to have left with him, Luxord had not been high on his list. He found the nobody, number ten sitting on a lone balcony looking up into the almost completed Kingdom Hearts. He turned with a smile and a glint in his blue eyes. False emotion or no, Luxord had always been a good actor, the Lunar Divider noted.

"It's amazing isn't it? Almost enough to make you wonder if you could feel happiness!" Luxord cried as he slapped the silver haired nobody on the back.

"I think I'll say happiness for when I have received my heart." Saïx took a step back from the yellow haired nobody. "I've come to speak with you about a new mission."

"Ah, a mission for old Luxord. And while I'm off scrambling about to not get a key shoved through my chest what shall you and the Superior be doing?"

"Actually, you won't be risking your neck at all Luxord. You're mission is very simply. Lead the Trinity here."

"Here?! That's a bold move we'd be making." Luxord pointed out quietly. "That's a seriously bad looking gamble."

"Haven't you looked at it? Kingdom Hearts is almost complete! All we have to do is sacrifice the Trinity and it will be complete. If it is a large gamble it's only because the stakes are high. But they are highly in our favor as well. This place is utter darkness. It will tear at the Road to Light and it will cripple the Keyblade Master."

"And what of the wielder of Oblivion… She will have a natural ability not to be affected by the darkness."

"A member of the Trinity alone will not be a match for any of us. You know that Luxord. Only united, fully united in light are they at their strongest. In a place like this, we are at the advantage."

"Are we at an advantage? Or do you have a plan that could spell dire consequences for a member of our Organization." Luxord asked with suspicious eyes. Not that Saïx blamed him.

"Of course not. I would assume that you Luxord, Gambler of Fate knows the best way to play a hand."

* * *

Sora leaned into Riku as they sat on the rooftop of the Radiant Café. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. It was amazing to really think about who he was, who Riku was before all this had happened. They were stronger for it, more mature. Some of their surprisingly ugly traits had faded into the mist of the adolescence that they had rapidly left behind. As they basked in the fading light he wondered of a way to word what he felt to Riku when he noticed something in the darkening sky.

"Do you see that?" He asked as he pulled out of Riku's arms and stood up on the ledge.

"Sora don't take risks like…" Riku trailed off as he saw what his young love did.

In the sky, twinkling with insidious light, almost like a blood red moon was a heart where the moon should have been. The very sight of it gave Sora bone deep chills at the terrible power it must have held.

"That must be the artifact." Riku murmured as he pulled Sora back off the ledge and really looked like it. "The pictures my father showed me really don't do it justice. Kingdom Hearts looks crueler then anything I've ever seen before."

"That's Kingdom Hearts?" Sora turned to look up into aqua eyes and Riku nodded quietly. "Then that means that Xemnas has—"

"It's not complete…" Riku scrubbed a hand through silvery locks and sighed softly as he walked away from Sora before he turned and spoke again. "Kingdom Hearts requires a large sacrifice as you've seen from the various worlds that we've seen attacked and abused by the heartless. But furthermore… each heartless that we destroy… You, me, Kairi, Leon and Yuffie… we built kingdom hearts… With these blades." He called the Way to Dawn to his hands.

"Why… why didn't you tell me this?! Does Leon know? Or Yuffie? Or Kairi?!" Sora asked as he glared at Riku, who only nodded solemnly. "Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sora… You do realize that Heartless and Nobodies… were once… are merely people that have split into to entities?" Riku asked as he put away his blade and walked closer.

"What are you trying to say?" Sora asked as he stared at Riku, causing the older young man to sigh softly, unable to look him in the eye.

"We're killing them Sora. Nobodies have the ability to do that too… Strong ones like Axel and Roxas when they were Nobodies. The hearts that now comprised Kingdom Hearts… they'll never return to their bodies… They will remain nobodies until they're killed. Hearts whose nobody has been killed by us will…"

"That's not true!" Sora cried tears filling his eyes. "How can we have all this power and still not be able to save them! How could we be the ones contributing to their deaths!" The brunette yelled and Riku flinched.

This, he believed was why there was a Trinity. Just the mere knowledge was breaking Sora, how could the boy, barely a man handle putting this into practice? He closed the space that kept him separated from Sora and buried his face into the soft spikes that created his hair.

"Think of the people that you're saving." He whispered.

"That's not enough! I did this… I wanted to do this to save those that had become Heartless… Not kill them! Riku… do something!" He cried and the Riku could feel guilt curling around the edges of his heart. He knew there was nothing he could do to change this. The guilt would probably weigh on Sora until the day he died.

"Shhh." He whispered as he rocked him gently. "I didn't want to tell you because… I didn't want you to hurt." Riku sighed softly. "I love you Sora."

The cinnamon haired boy slowly looked up, luminous eyes filled with tears as he looked at the one he loved most. He looked beyond his lover and at Kingdom Hearts, the large luminous artifact that it was his job to destroy.

"So they became that… Some kind of floating artifact."

"Yes."

"And there's no way to revive them from being apart of that?"

"No." Riku was sure it was safer to stick to his one word answers.

"I'm going to kill Xemnas for this. All this useless sacrifice! All this pain and all this sadness. We would have been happy here Riku… and he ruined our lives. He ruined our lives and everyone else's!" Sora screamed as he curled his hands into fists against the older boy's chest.

"Sora… Sora… Calm down. You've got to calm down." Riku replied as he pulled him close.

"I want to find him… I want to… kill him." Those words sound particularly strange coming out of Sora's mouth, Riku mused.

"We're going to stop him Sora. He's not going to complete this insane plan. That I promise you." Riku whispered solemnly.

Sora nodded dumbly, he just still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was really killing people, not saving them like he'd thought... like he'd hoped and believed in deep inside.

* * *

Luxord wasn't sure of how he was supposed to go about inviting the Trinity to The World that Never Was and to be honest, he really didn't want them there. That was his home turf and if he was going to die, he would prefer that it be as a warrior on the field instead of a coward hiding within that dreary castle that Xemnas had built.

Not that he really had any choice in this. By now, Kingdom Hearts was like a moon in the otherwise dark sky, fat with hearts and drunk with the power that those poor angered hearts had given it. It was sinister he mused, a large floating artifact that held the anger of so many hearts. It rather looked like the heart of a world. But Luxord knew that the hearts of worlds were thick and filled with metal or lava. Something just as toxic and unfriendly as the heart shaped moon floating in the sky.

By now, Kingdom Hearts had gotten powerful enough to begin connecting the World that Never Was to Radiant Garden. The heart almost completely full and ready to connect with its base. But before that, it need one last big sacrifice. And for that Xemnas had chosen the keyblade trinity. The very people who were trying to stop the silver haired megalomaniac from wielding Kingdom Heart's great power.

Luxord always knew that Xemnas was a betting man. And when he bet, he liked to risk it all. Luxord, himself, would have erred on the side of caution and used the souls of a planet they hadn't yet stretched their influence to. He decided not to concern himself with such trivialities as 'what ifs' and focused on the here and now. How the hell was he supposed to lure the Keyblade Master to the World that Never Was without using himself as bait?

The plan materialized before his eyes and he thought of a certain witch and lackey team that could very well be the key.


	38. C37Fallen

Chapter 37—Fallen

Maleficent had certain things that she disliked about the situation that she was currently in. She hated that certain people seemed to just assume that she was subservient. She squeezed one green hand into a fist as she noticed exactly what the nobody was talking about. He knew she wasn't fool enough to try and kill Luxord when they were still in a position to help each other.

"You want me to deliver the keyblade bearer to you…" She let it trail instead of making it a question because that much was obvious, what she wanted was more detail.

"Yes, that is what we require. This will allow us both to get rid of a thorn in our sides. The Trinity goes where he goes. Particularly the Key of Twilight." Luxord if anything, knew how to lure someone into taking a risk. After all, that's how you make your money.

"Do you not worry about the Key of Darkness?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What worry about what is so close to my kind?" He asked raising an eyebrow in turn. "We've been watching the exploits of the Trinity. The keyblade bearer's weakness is the Key of Twilight."

"That's all well and good… but it still doesn't give me an idea of why you want me to bring them to you. The plan seems foolish." She looked over a Pete who was silent up until now and noticed the peculiar look on his face.

"Well, we would be… if it weren't for the second part of your task." Luxord had a predator's smile if she'd ever seen one. His teeth gleaming in his mouth as his bearded face appeared to be menacing. "We want you to… subdue the Key to Darkness. Without her, in the World that Never Was… the rest of the Trinity will encounter a few problems…"

"And what will I get from this profitable truce?" She asked as she leaned forward, yellow eyes unblinking.

"The Superior sees you as a very powerful ally. He will give you a share of power, once we have done what it is that we want with Kingdom Hearts, we shall transfer a part of the power to you." He shrugged idly. "After all, it isn't power that we want to gain with this venture. Merely hearts. Once we get that, what happens with Kingdom Hearts is only secondary."

"That is a fairly appetizing deal." She looked over at Pete. "I think we shall accept. After all, the largest gamble would be the one you're taking."

Luxord decided not to comment on that remark. After all, he felt no need to argue the truth. He turned and walked towards the wall a black portal appearing.

"Then we merely wait for your signal."

* * *

"I don't believe this! I don't fuckin' believe this!" Axel growled as he stared at the large barrier that surrounded the first district.

He was supposed to be on patrol duty. He was supposed to finish it quickly so he could meet Roxas before they had to meet with everyone else and decided how to get to the world that never was. Instead, he was running for his life from the Silenced Dragon, definitely a tactic of Maleficent. Dragons always reeked of her style. He thundered his way through the gates and up the steps to where he remembered the warning tower was and called for them to sound the alarm.

As the alarm rang through Radiant Garden he turned and pulled out his chakram. He was not about to let this thing makes its way to the barrier. From where he stood, just on the outside of the barrier again, he could see it, in the distance, looming ever closer as its slow feet carried it to them.

He was quickly joined by others, he could see Riku's silver hair and Sora's unkempt spikes. He could see Roxas and Demyx and Leon on the other side of him. And later came Yuffie, Tifa, Kairi and Cloud. He called upon his fire and glared furiously at the creature.

"You recognize that Rox?"

"Yep, the Silenced Dragon… one of Maleficent's strongest minions. This isn't going to be fun." The blond replied as he hefted his two keyblades. "Not fun at all."

"Is it a heartless?" Sora asked quietly and both boys shook their heads.

"The Silenced Dragon isn't a heartless… It's a keyblade killer." Roxas admitted and Sora nodded his head grimly. If it was looking for keyblade masters, it definitely found them.

"This isn't going to be easy." Riku whispered and brushed Sora's arm before he grimly faced forward and lifted the Way to Dawn.

"That's not even the half of it." Leon growled before he surged forward.

The Silenced Dragon in and of itself is a large, hulking metal creature. Each sword strike merely bounced off. Fire seemed only to heat the metal, melting it a little in some places. Sora hissed deep in his throat as the tail managed to catching him around the leg, knocking him over.

"I don't go down so easily." He growled, low in his throat, angry enough to very well kill the thing before him. If it was any and all possible.

* * *

Luxord looking down on the battle that was being waged beneath him. At the petty struggling of the warriors who apparently had never seen the Silenced Dragon before. There was a simple to defeat it. If they ever figured it out. But right now that was the point. Maleficent wasn't doing her job fast enough. Luxord decided to do it for her. Lifting his hands up into the air, he opened a portal to the World that Never Was. Inside the dragon's body.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Leon yelled as he jumped back as the dragon trembled.

"Hell if I know!" Riku shouted back as he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist and hauled him back as the tail swung at them.

The Silenced Dragon opened its mouth in what should have been a quiet sound was a gargled yell. Suddenly the dragon released a real roar before the dragon split open from the inside out, a large black hole erupting from inside it.

"Oh shit." Cloud growled as they realized idly that it was absolutely fruitless to run.

The negative space that was pulling the dragon inside out grabbed them in thick tendrils of darkness dragging them inside the dragon's gaping wound. Sora wrapped his hand tightly around Riku's as thick drops of blood splattered against his face and arms. This had to be the most grotesque thing that had ever happened to him. The wind that seemed to come from nowhere dragged against his face smearing the blood and suddenly like in a dream Riku was in front of him as the wind began battling itself.

"Come here Sora!" He yelled but the wind stole his words away.

Sora desperately pulled at Riku as the older boy pulled at him until their arms were wrapped around each other. The dragon that was above, behind, around them let out a surprisingly piercingly cry as it slumped dead, the portal beginning to collapse as well. Sora couldn't see Radiant Garden anymore and he shut his eyes to the sights around him as he buried his face into Riku's shoulder.

"We're going to be fine." Riku rasped into his ear.

The older teen looked around and spotted the others, some clinging to each other, some flung out to the vast reaches of the tunnel that they seemed to be in. He managed somehow to catch Leon's eye and he nodded faintly when the wind around them completely stopped. The group collapsed to the floor in painful tangles in a strange passage way.

Leon was the first on his feet. He wiped some of the blood on his face on the sleeve of his jacket and looked around. The way that they had obviously come from was closed off, probably destroyed when the dragon collapsed. Not that it mattered too much to him, the dragon was dead. Good enough. That left the other side of the path; from where he stood he could see a faint light.

"We all alive?" Leon asked from where he stood looking over those that had come through the portal with him.

Kairi's brief choked sob answered him. "Not Hayner." She whispered and Leon ran to her side.

The young blond boy was lying on his side, his head at an unnatural angle. Leon carefully reached out and checked his pulse to find no beat at all. He let out a heavy sigh and reached out and carefully shut the teen's eyes. Kairi still sat beside the corpse and glared down at her hands, her anger was almost pliable as she stared down, tears dripping off her cheeks.

"That fucking bastard is going to pay!" She growled under her breath, her aura tainted with darkness unlike anything that Leon had seen before. But now, now he understood why she was called the Key to Darkness.

"Well, we can't do that here." Cloud murmured from where he stood at the edge of the group, closest to the beacon of light.

"And what do you suggest we do with Hayner?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"We have to leave him." Tifa spoke quietly. "There's no way we can take him with us and there's no way to get him back."

"And we have no way to get back." Riku pointed from where he sat with Sora in his arms, looking back the way the came, into the dragon's swiftly deteriorating body. He pressed a kiss to the top of the cinnamon haired boy's dirty hair. "Come on Sora."

"There… is one thing we can do." Axel murmured letting flame flicker off his fingertips. "We can give him a funeral fit for a king."

"Do it." Kairi whispered as she slowly laid the young man in a more comfortable position.

They stood somberly as flames enveloped the body, quickly. The silenced stretched on until the there was little more then ash, Axel having used untold amounts of heat in his fire. A few words were murmured under soft breathes and painful heartbeats slowly subsided before they all filed away. Quietly, and disheartened, but also angry and ready to fight.


	39. C38The Patron St of Gambling

Chapter 38—The Patron Saint of Gambling

Luxord was idling by the doors to the Alter of Naught when he heard Saïx approach. That was odd in and of itself considering that nobodies had the habit of being silent. He turned to look at the other and noticed that Saïx for someone with no facial expressions was looking incredibly pleased.

"To what do I owe this?" Saïx shrugged at his words and then pointed to the bright heart shaped moon in the sky.

"Even without Sora's heart, all is in place. We just have to keep them from Kingdom Hearts just long enough and we'll have hearts. We'll be real people."

"Yeah." Luxord murmured quietly, he just hoped the portal had done its job and killed the Key to Darkness.

* * *

The world in which they emerge upon from the limbo that they had been incased in resembled places that they'd been before and yet was nothing like it. The sky was dark and cloud covered and the air was thick with trepidation. There were thousands of buildings and skyscrapers around them. They stood impressively, dark and hulking like an endless maze. Out of them all, only one was lit, reading the Skyscraper of Memory. Beyond that was a tall white palace that seemed more like it was empty of color then resplendent in the dark, dark city.

"That's where we're headed." Demyx murmured softly and Sora nodded faintly.

Sora decidedly didn't like the quiet in this place, the way eternity seemed to drag on endlessly. He wanted to leave. For seemingly the first time, he began to understand who he was and what he was doing as he stared up at Kingdom Hearts. He was the Key to Light, the Keyblade Master.

"Then that's where we'll go." He stated calmly and took the lead.

Sora led them through the abandon streets until they reached a glowing blue pathway. He knelt on the ground and tested it with a hand. The quiet determination that had always been behind his careless smiles and almost simple mindedness, seemed to have finally wormed itself out. Riku and Leon both hated to think that it might have been due to being sucked inside a dying dragon.

The place was technologically advanced it seemed. But nothing that was overtly impressive besides its sheer emptiness. Sora continued to act every inch of a leader, almost as if it had been an overnight transformation but as Roxas gave subtle direction and Axel took up the rear. They knew it was a transformation that had finally come to its climax through Sora's anger.

"My, my… Apparently you really didn't need anymore direction then my first hint?" A sly voice called from a hallway.

They had entered the Alter of Naught and on the other side of the room stood a blond nobody. His hair was short and his blue eyes gleamed like ice. He walked forward with seemingly innocent intentions but by the way Roxas and Demyx tensed, Sora figured it was time to summon his blade.

"So hasty." The nobody shook his head. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luxord and well… I invited you here."

"You're the one who killed the dragon." Sora hissed.

"Well, I couldn't let it kill you and devour your heart when it would be so much more useful as a part of Kingdom Hearts." Luxord pointed out with mock enthusiasm.

"None of us are going to be apart of that… thing." Sora growled as he stepped forward menacingly.

"I propose a bet." Luxord smiled and snapped the fingers of his left hand almost in slow motion. Cards, large and graceful looking curled around them before Luxord spoke again. "Choose two people to fight me. If they win, you all go free. I'll fight you two and two at a time until you win or you're all apart of Kingdom Hearts."

"I don't like this." Leon muttered as he approached the cards and smacked a hand flat against the cards that seemed more like stone then the plastic like paper that cards were usually made up of.

"We don't have a choice." Axel admitted tensely. "This is how Luxord plays." He gave them all a pointed look. "Our best bet is to send out someone and Kairi. With her being the Key to Darkness, she'll be the strongest among us."

"And who else?" Tifa asked as she flexed her fists.

"Not Sora." Roxas stated quietly. "We need him to seal Xemnas."

"Then who?" Cloud asked.

"I'll go." Yuffie stated firmly. "No sense in playin' rock/paper/scissors or something like that."

"Fine." Riku spoke and turned away from everyone. "We've got two contestants."

"Then let's have a battle." Luxord murmured and the door opened to admit the two female warriors.

Yuffie flexed her fists and reached her hand behind her to hold her shrunken. She nodded to Kairi and threw it hard at the Gambler of Fate. Luxord dodged it easily and then dodge Kairi's blade. The nobody used his cards as one would use throwing knives. By the end of five minutes that felt like they went on forever Kairi and Yuffie both sported thin cuts that looked more like paper cuts then anything else.

"This is boring." Luxord murmured. "What can I do to make this interesting?"

"How 'bout opening a portal back to our world in your chest?" Kairi asked before she threw her blade at him.

The move was reckless Luxord thought as he dodged it and prepared to throw his cards. He caught Yuffie before she could launch a follow up attack and was about to send another round of cards at Kairi herself when a sharp pain pierced his back. He realized ironically as he stared at the young woman before him. Keyblades are like boomerangs. They always come back. And he had put himself in the worst place possible. Between blade and master. The blade gained another burst of power pushing forward as Kairi lifted her hand to receive it. The added power behind it sent the blade right through Luxord.

The blond nobody had no last words, or even thoughts really. He just fell into two pieces on the ground and slowly disintegrated into black ash that an invisible wind blew away. Kairi caught the blade and stared at the pack of cards that was all that was left of the nobody as the cards around the rest of the group faded away.

"We got him." She stated somberly. "What does that leave us with?"

"Who do you think will come after us next?" Sora murmured as they slowly headed deeper into colorless palace.

"All that's left is Saïx and Xemnas. I have a feeling it'll be the Lunar Divider first." Axel stated as the headed through to the next room.

This new room that they had reached felt eerie. There were twelve tomb like structures. Most of them were red but a few were blue. Sora approached one and realized that on it was written 'the Key to Destiny.' He jumped back and turned to look at the three former nobodies. Before he could voice his question though, Demyx spoke up.

"This… is the proof of existence. The ones in red are the ones who are dead. The ones in blue are the ones who are still alive."

"And what is that up ahead?" Sora asked pointed to the blocked doorway.

"Because someone still resides in a room, the door to the Superior… to Xemnas is sealed. We can't go any farther without facing the Lunar Divider." Axel spoke as he looked at the glowing emblem.

"And how will we do this? A battle of all of us against him would be too much. We'd end up hurting each other." Leon pointed out.

"Then we split into groups." Riku shrugged and looked towards the seal. "A group to go for the Lunar Divider, a group to find a way out and a group to go after Xemnas."

"That seems too simple." Cloud murmured.

"Well, if we put everyone's skills into account, it's the perfect plan. Unfortunately there will be some down time for the team that goes after Saïx and the team that goes for Xemnas but—"

"But that ensures that we have healthy fighters and an escape route." Leon stated after he interrupted Riku.

"All right then." Sora turned and looked at him from where he was studying the seal. "Axel, Roxas, Kairi and Yuffie, you will find us a way out of here. Demyx you'll take Cloud and Tifa and go after Saïx. Leon, Riku and I will go after Xemnas."

"Are you sure about this?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"Deadly. I know that it seems weird but I think I have everybody going to a place that would use their strengths." Leon nodded appraisingly at Sora's words. "Trust me."

"All right then." Demyx took the lead and headed for the platform. "If you'll follow me, this is a round trip ticket. Please no kids or small animals, they might not like the violence."

Tifa rolled her eyes but followed him just the same. Cloud sighed and before he followed as well before Axel took his group and ran back to the castle's exit. Axel could only think of one place that would allow them to do it. The Skyscraper of Memory.

Everyone else was left to wait.


	40. C39Distant Fragments

Chapter 39—Distant fragments

Saïx glared at the trio before him. Of all the people he expected to see facing off against him, he had to say that Demyx was not high on his list. He leaned against his claymore idly watching as they walked into his domain, from where he hide in the shadows away from the moonlight. Maybe it was time that Demyx realized exactly why he was called the Luna Divider.

"Of all the people." He spoke as they came into full view. He stepped out of the shadows into delicious moonlight and gave them a feral smile.

"Well, I had to leave you know… the health benefits for the good guys are way better." The blond stated as he called his weapon, a sitar of all things. Saïx shook his head. This would be easy.

"And here I thought that you of all of us had the larges desire to have a heart." He taunted as he continued to absorb the moon's rays.

"I've got one asshole. And some new tricks." Demyx sifted his sitar and slowly water, dark, almost black water began to dance up from the ground.

"Foolish." He lifted his weapon and attacked.

"Now!" Demyx yelled.

Saïx was blocked by a giant bastard sword, wielded by the blond that had come with Demyx. The dark water instead of aiding his attack covered the room's windows, cutting down the moon's rays.

"You bastard!" Saïx roared shoving Cloud back as he turned and glared at Demyx. "How long can you hold that up when I'm cutting you to pieces?"

"You have to get passed us first." Snarled the black haired girl behind him before she kicked him.

Demyx nodded his thanks to Tifa as he shifted and continued to play the hypnotic melody that kept the dark water covering the window. Saïx growled and slammed the flat of his blade against Tifa's back sending the martial artist flying and turned and slammed his sword against Cloud's.

"I won't lose." He growled and forced the man back with his dwindling power.

He turned on Demyx and ran at him and brought down his claymore. Demyx shuddered as the blade managed to cut into his side, the wall of water shuddering as his fingers stumbled over the melody. He would not fail. He hit a break in the melody and let the water fall as he took a battle stance and slammed his sitar into Saïx side.

"I know I'm not on your level old man. That's why I brought friends."

Saïx gasped in shock as he felt the blade slide against his waist and then it was over as Cloud's blade cleaved him in half before he could truly began to absorbed the moon's rays.

"How… how could you beat me?" He whispered as he fell backwards into darkness.

"Man, a second longer and I wouldn't be among the living here." Demyx muttered as he leaned heavily on his sitar. "How bad's the damage?"

Tifa's strong and rough hands gently moved the fabric around the wound and nodded firmly to herself. "It's rather deep but not life threatening." She took a potion and used it to seal up the wound. "If it wasn't for your little trick with the dark water we would have been screwed."

"Heh, I try." And with that Demyx collapsed into unconsciousness from the pain.

* * *

Riku looked up before the others did, feeling the dissipating magic before they did. The blockaded on the door disappeared. Sora looked over at him and sighed softly before standing up as did Leon. Riku looked towards the portal that led into Saïx's domain.

"Should we wait for them?" The silver haired teen asked quietly.

"No, we've got to get to Xemnas. They know that they should get to Memory Skyscraper where the others are trying to find a way back home." Sora stated firmly. "We've got to hold up our end of the bargain. Let's not let them down."

"You've grown." Leon's voice was soft and his praise was sparingly, but Sora and Riku both recognized it for what it was. And Sora did have the grace to blush.

"Then through the door we go." Riku pulled out his blade and began to walk forward. "And all that it may bring us."

The gate led them back into the city and Sora shivered lightly as it began to rain. It was ominous, like the sky was lamenting for all the people lost to Kingdom Hearts and Sora's blade. And as the door shut behind them firmly, he wondered if idly, it was.


	41. C40The Superior, Xemnas

Chapter 40—The Superior, Xemnas

The platform that Sora and the others found themselves on was slathered in darkness and caught between what appeared to be the castle and the skyscrapers of the city. It made no sense really. But the platform had taken off the minute that they had stepped on it. From its mid-air floating Sora got the feeling that maybe they would be there forever and he wondered how it would feel as it passed.

"You… killed them… you know that don't you Sora?" Xemnas, the superior asked as he watched him from his throne as they approached him. He was silver-haired and sardonic. Overdramatic and yet, so distinctly emotionless. Sora got chills looking at him. "You who are the chosen one. The keyblade master."

"I didn't kill them. You did! You are responsible for unleashing the darkness. It was your research and your obsession!" Sora growled back as he holstered his keyblade up.

"And also me who was looking for a way to right my wrongs. What good did you do Sora? By merely adding to Kingdom Hearts? By killing off nobodies? They were all once people. Are their lives not on your hands? Did you not commit evil?"

"SHUT UP! I did what I had to. To save those who are left! If you had your way you would have destroyed whole worlds! And I can't let you do that anymore."

"Do you really think you can stop me? Where others have failed before?"

"I don't think… I know." He growled as his thoughts lingered briefly on the two men behind him. Leon and of course Riku. Then his thoughts trailed briefly on others that had helped him reach this point and the undeniable thought that he couldn't let them down. He wouldn't let them down.

A light, bright as fire shot from a nearby clock tower straight into the center of Kingdom Hearts. It's bright, eerie light begin to dim as a heart shaped scar appeared in its middle. Xemnas screamed in rage as the monstrous artifact slowly turned into nothing more then black ash and fell from the sky. He turned on them, on those that had destroyed his dream, his only chance of gaining back what he had lost.

"It took so long… so many hearts. Maybe you restored some but not many, not enough. YOU FOOLS!" He attacked with reckless anger, swinging his blades wildly. "I had but one wish, one divine wish and you RUIN it! Destroyed it with your foolish ideals! You'll pay!"

It seemed to all happen in the blink of an eye and yet in slow motion as well. They flung their blades around furiously trying to block the lasers that shot at them. Sora saw Leon fall down as a sharp laser of light went through his thigh and then another through his shoulder. He and Riku tried to battle the tide, the heartless having lost its interest in the gunblade wielder as he focused solely on them and the best way to try and kill them with only his swords.

"You should give up and die. After all, what is the light without the darkness? What is this temporary victory that you seek?"

"We seek the change of light to dark and back like day to night. Not the perpetual twilight that you would give us!" Riku yelled. "After all, you are not of the darkness or the light! You're nothing! Nothing at all!"

"And what about Roxas and Axel! Or Demyx? You think I haven't found out about them?!"

"Well they certainly didn't gain their hearts through Kingdom Hearts did they?!" Sora asked as he stood up slowly from where he'd rolled out of the way of a blade, eyes carefully trained.

"No… they gained it from your strong heart. Maybe I don't need something as great as Kingdom Hearts. Maybe all I need is the heart of a keyblade master." A wicked look came into the nobody's eyes and he dove at Sora, blade extended moving so fast.

Sora became aware of the fact that he was probably going to die there two seconds before a sharp pain filled his side as he was shoved out of the way of the blade. He turned feeling as if he was stuck in slow motion and watched as the sword's wicked blade slid it's way into Riku's side. He growled low in his throat and brought his keyblade down over Xemnas throat, but missed by too much, managing only to cut off one of the nobody's arms.

"You'll pay for that." The heartless hissed as he lifted his hands, calling the lasers once again.

"Fuck." Sora whispered as he watched them gather in strength and power. They were going to die here.

"Sora…" Riku spoke, struggling to his feet. "We've still got a chance."

"Chance?"

"It only takes a beam of light." The other whispered, Sora nodded and the lasers began to fire.

The three blocked as best they could, Sora reached out and grabbed Rikuj's hand tightly in his own. He felt a laser hit him in his leg and Riku flinched as he was caught in his shoulder, but he didn't let go of Sora's hand. It wouldn't be as powerful as it could be since Kairi wasn't present but Sora had a feeling that if he aimed it right it would be enough. He heard Leon let out a soft cry and hoped the hit wasn't fatal. He turned and focused on Xemnas as the lasers began to die down. Riku let out a pained cry and slumped against him.

"Now… I don't—" Sora nodded and aimed his blade and let loose a wild shot of power.

Xemnas laughed, as he took in their various states of pain. Just a little more and they would be dead. And he'd have a good artifact of maybe the beginning of a new Kingdom Hearts. Starting with the keyblade bearer's heart. He moved forward when a flash of light shot straight into his abdomen. He was flung backwards into a wall.

"What is this?" He asked as he struggled to stand but it was as if light was engulfing him.

"Hearts have more power then you think." Sora's voice was soft, deadly. "They have the power to love and to hate. They give us the power to comfort and hurt. And the determination to be heroes or to gain revenge."

"All my research…"

"Useless. Hearts… are unpredictable." Sora replied as Xemnas tried to walk forward. He just needed Sora's heart. He just needed. Light completely engulfed him before he collapsed into a pile of gray ash.

Sora sunk down beside his love and slowly dug in his pockets until he found a mega-elixir. He was saving it, because mega-elixirs could heal almost fatal wounds, they hurt worst then anything else. He figured this warranted it. Riku had suffered tremendous wounds from the lasers. Not that Sora wasn't hurt himself, but he didn't have a gaping wound in his abdomen like Riku did. The mega-elixir would cure that though. As Riku cowered in pain against him, he dug out an elixir and tossed it to Leon to heal his wounds as well.

He wanted to do more but a blinding light suddenly filled the World that Never Was swallowing them all.

* * *

After the bright lights faded and the spots in Sora's eyes slowly disappeared, he begin to take in his surroundings to find that he was lying on sand, he'd recognized that gritty feeling underneath him anywhere. He opened his eyes and felt like he was lost inside the bright blue cloudless sky for a few moments before he moved his sluggish body and sat up. Looking around, he found himself in a place not unlike the dead savannah where he had encountered Simba the King of the Pride Lands. Except instead of bringing aid to the king of a dried of paradise he was trapped inside a desert with seemingly no exit.

He looked around him and found at first that his companions from the World that Never Was were with him. Beside him was Riku still unconscious and next to him Kairi. They extended out in a spiral with him in the center until it reached Tifa. Beside each of them, their weapons were either stuck in the ground or lying harmlessly beside them. Except for Tifa whose weapon was her deadly fists.

Standing up slowly the keyblade master slowly took in his surroundings that went beyond his unconscious friends. Around them, extending from the crossroads that they lay in were keyblades. Hundreds of thousands of them. They extended in their four squares as for as far as his eyes could see. They were haphazardly spaced like graves made during a war. He quivered at the thought as they did vaguely seem like tombstones in the way they stood, stuck in the ground so lifelessly. He shivered at the thought that maybe they were graves and knelt down to grab Riku's hand.

He subconsciously rubbed circles into the silver haired boy's hand and wished that the others would wake soon. He suddenly felt very alone and very scared. He just wished he knew what was beyond the seemingly endless horizon. But he knew one thing unequivocally. The battle wasn't over.


End file.
